Music to his ears
by Sweet Pimp Raveniaar
Summary: Okay so I have a new emotion, and I am on a mission to win his heart friendship wise of course, because he would never fall for me. I'm just too creepy and he's a friend, teammate, never anything else. Nothing else. So why am I still trying to win his attention? I guess I'll never understand... An argument happens that makes Raven stop and think. Set two years after Terra left.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think you guys know how amazing you all are. It's nice to see team BBxRae is alive and reading. This is a new book and it's my third. You all are the reason I write. This book is a Raven POV story but it will remain heavily detailed with information of the other characters and especially Beastboy. Its a soft development story of this dark titan and her distant relationship and new feelings towards the green Titan Beastboy.**

**I hope you enjoy it cause I haven't let you down before.**

**The cover photo is by an excellent BBxRae artist called****ceshira, find her on tumblr and all my future covers will be from her cause i truly do love them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The teen titans. *She said in a rare serious voice***

**Changeling-17, Raven-17(older than BB), Starfire-19, Nightwing-20, Cyborg-22**

**_!"£**

Pretty? I have no idea if I am, but then again what's pretty about a grey, purple haired demon? Correction: half-demon. But when you're known as a gothical witch, does it matter?

I looked down at the magazine _'Night Change'_ that Changeling, who changed his name from Beastboy on his 17th birthday, was reading last night. Before looking back at my reflection.

To my surprise, I'd been rated 5th place for their weekly Mrs popular. The photo was a paparazzi shot of me during a battle, My hair was blowing in the air, taking my cape with it. My body was revealed under the leotard that wrapped tightly around it. I had a stern but soft look on my face, and to my disbelief I looked decent. Well decent for once.

I looked back at my reflection, I had took a shower and was wearing my leotard only, my hair brushed and reaching my collar bone. I turned my head to the side as I studied myself as if alien.

'_Raven isn't attractive, no, she has always been attractive. Yet this misunderstood demon is now a dark dream,'_

That's what the magazine said but it's probably because I saved their company's ass from that fire a month ago.

_'her curves are heavily developed but we're pretty sure it's not the end.'_

My hands slid down my waist as I remember the words.

_'Her hair is still short but longer than before, just touching her collar bone and really gives that serious edge to her face. The natural purple hair colour strangely adds a sexy sophistication to her look'_

I touched my face as a simple reaction to the words.

_'Her forms have become exquisitely detailed and could make any hormonal boy drop to her knees.'_

I bit my bottom lip, stopping myself from mouthing the rest of the comments. I looked down at the public comments towards the celebrity, unable to contain the sudden curiosity that my whole body craved.

_'Raven is my favourite Titan. Dark, secretive and nicely shaped.'_

Pervert, I snorted.  
_'When she walks past in the streets it's so hard not be jealous of her, when your man can't keep his eyes off her. But it doesn't help when I can't either tbh. :-))'_

Really I thought everyone feared me and thought I was a waste of air. Why didn't I get the update?

_'Okay I'll b honest at 1st, I fought RaeRae was creepy and cray but now she's like saved 1/2 the town &amp; sometimes voluntirs around in places. I kinda see Da new cide of her. She's not Starfire popular but she'll get dere.'_

Okay if this wasn't so badly written I think I'd be somehow touched that people are noticing me. Maybe I should thank Starfire for suggesting those volunteering work. I mean it changed quite a lot of people's image on me, and I, of them.

_'She isn't demon actually but half-demon, anyway__Raven can kick ass like no one I know. She's super smart and is quite the book geek. She definitively attractive but because she's quite isolated, can be scary and creepy but is a selfless person that's why I still think she deserved first place._  
_G Mark L.'_

As soon as I read this, I didn't know whether to punch the wall or let a smile creep on my face. He had called me creepy and scary, he had insulted me; He did also compliment me but how does he know so much about me?

Out in public with the team, I had to slightly adjust my self. I always tried to say a little in our conversations and tried to keep up, so that no public attention was drawn on me. I'd say hi to the rare fans and sign autographs for kids. I didn't smile a lot or show emotion but that's because there was no need, people already thought I was some weird goth.

It was at the tower where I found my place to be in my room, alone because I couldn't be found as creepy or weird. So how was this _G. Mark L._aware of my isolation moments and how does he know I'm a literature lover? And why is he able to correct the statement of me, being a half-demon spawn?

**_'Unless he was someone in the tower?'_**Reason paced up and down surrounded by all my intrigued emoticons.**_ "But who? Well it couldn't be Starfire, the grammar was too perfect"_**  
**_"and she has a vagina"_** Rude added, as well as dating Nightwing. It wouldn't be him either, he had already told us that his name was Richard. And he would never dare risk anything that could reveal his identity. Cyborg was Victor and he was my big brother figure and respected my need of space.

"Respected my need for space?" I questioned my thoughts.

"**Changeling."** My emoticons and I said simultaneously.

My eyes turned red and my fist clenched as I sank through the ground.

What a great way to start the morning.

**-**  
**I won't publish anymore until I have human evidence that you're interested. E.g. Comment and favourite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter cause you all have confirmed you're interested.****It amazing the number of you who comment on the first day. Seven reviews when I first saw. So it must be good luck cause seven is me lucky number.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans just the plot.**  
**-!**

_**"Raven stop!" **_Timid screeched.

I suddenly realised my surroundings through the red eyes. I wasn't in front of Changeling's room, ready to pounce but in a reddish purple atmosphere. Grass beneath my feet and in front of me, a semi-circle of chairs where multicoloured cloaks sat. Timid, my grey shy emoticon was standing as well as Reason who was holding a rope around Rage.

"What is going on?" I said with my arms crossed, in a signature monotone voice.

"Well Raven, we had to act fast but luckily, we were able to bring you here before you did anything stupid." Reason spoke whilst her little facets, Knowledge and Wisdom, nodded away.

"You brought me here against my will, how?" I questioned outraged.

Reason was about to speak when Timid began, "I'm sorry Raven but at that moment when Rage was getting stronger so was I. We didn't want to see you and Changeling argue again so we were able to create enough power to bring you here without your mirror."

"We? As in you and your mini chain of emoticons." I asked in confusion.

Every emoticon had it's main link, like a sort of leader in which they originate. Knowledge, Wisdom, Curiosity, Empathy and Confusion all came from Reason. Embarrassment, Trust, Sympathy, Sadness and Fear all built up Timid. Adventure, Faith, Action made up Brave. Self-hatred, Frustration, Negativity and Jealousy made Rage. Loud, Lazy, Primal and Care-free made up Rude. However Happy, Love, Desire and Affection were all equal as heart sisters but were happily lead by Affection.

"No, not just them but Affection, Brave and Reason." Timid explained.

I looked upon each doppelganger, "That nearly all of you. Why would you all want to stop me?"

Rage stepped in "Yeah! That bastard embarrassed us. He called us creepy and scary and revealed our secret!"

"Shut up you period coloured emotion!" Rude laughed.

"Raven, you let your anger control you. You weren't thinking carefully but dwell only upon the negative." Wisdom continued.

"Raven, BB called us attractive!" Happy chimed in, still holding onto the old nickname.

Brave smiled, "Yeah, and he said we kicked ass like no one's business."

I could feel a smile crawl on my face as I remembered his words so quickly lowered my head.

"If anything we should thank him. I don't want to see us get hurt." Timid wept.

"Especially when its a boy as special as him." Love whispered.

I looked up at her sternly, she had a soft expression on her face as she daydreamed into the distance,

"What do you mean?"

The last time, Love had thought someone was special was Malchoir but when he had betrayed us it shut her down for quite a while. Yet Love resurrected on the family atmosphere that the Titans offered. Yet Changeling had never really been like family to her, not the annoying little brother or anything else really. He was just the annoying neighbour boy that invited himself over, assuming they all wanted him around, and he was probably right.

"Nothing at the moment that I can explain." She sighed.

I began to speak to change the subject, "Who's idea was it to take the magazine from him anyway?"

They all put their hands up but only Curious stood up.

"He kept smiling and his projection of emotions were intriguing. We just had to Raven." She said with a look of amusement, "And if I remembered he had a look of disappointment when he turned five pages after the advice column. Which I now know is page 22, the Miss Popular page." She said with a smirk.

"Oh well. That could mean anything" I argued.

She shook her head, "No Raven, I assume he was rooting for us to come first place and as soon as he read that, he shut the magazine and left."

"And that section is only half of the magazine." Knowledge chimed in.

"Okay, I get it! He was only reading it because of me and we took the magazine in order to find out what caused him to react so strangely. And you guys brought me here to stop the fact that I misinterpreted his actions."

"You're learning, that's what counts." Wisdom grinned whilst pushing up her glasses.

"I'm leaving, I need tea because that morning meditation is not enough to help me." I said.

They chanted in unison and I was soon in front of the common room door.

It opened automatically and I made my way to my kettle in the kitchen. I sat at my counterpart at the dining table, unfortunately next to Changeling's and began to think about his comment again.

"So you are alive?" A voice said in sarcastic surprise.

Annoyance then hit me like lightening. **Shit! I knew I forgot something.**

**-?!,,!-**  
**So Raven has some weird feelings for Changeling but she's not sure what. All you BB fans don't worry he'll be in the next chapter!****Leggo****..**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter guys!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans okay...**  
**-**

I turned my head to see a calm but annoyed looking Changeling standing against the door frame.

I instinctively lifted up my hood to hide away my previous thoughts. Yet there was no hood because I had left my cape in my room. I felt a little more protected and secure when I chanted and my cape appeared in its rightful place.

His arms were crossed over his chest, but his abs and lean muscles were still visible and detailed by his new enlarged suit. His hair was shaggy and his face filled out. He had a firm jaw and a pointy chiselled chin that did him no justice. He sported his black and purple suit, only now, the bottom half was shorts that cut off at his thighs and his sleeves were short, showing of his toned arm.

And did it have any effect? Oh hell yeah, it made all the girls go crazy for him. His fan base was probably bigger than mine and due to my rating of number 5 for Miss popular, my popularity is soaring.

_**"I**__**wouldn't mind being wrapped up in those arms."**_

What? Where did that come from? Why is that voice unknown?

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked, coming a bit closer to me.

His face was no longer calm but serious and curious. A state of the art expression he had mastered over the two years.

"And that hood, take it off Rae. You know I find it creepy when I can't see your face in all that darkness." He commented, pulling down my hood, revealing my flushed face.

A move he would have never done years ago in fear of being thrown into a wall. Yet my threats and severe punishments had no effect on him anymore and verbal abuse didn't put him off.

"So, are you going to speak now?" He said with a small grin.

"I'm sorry" I said simply.

"Rae, that's not a proper justification."

"First of all, it's Raven and justification, wow! Are you using a word of the day book?" I said, hissing sarcasm.

He gave me an impatient look causing me to sigh.

"I assumed you were joking and wished to sleep in." I justified calmly.

"You _assumed_ that, even when I asked you to come by my room in the morning so we could get breakfast together before trying out that new sparring class." He said with a raised eyebrow causing me to look down in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not perfect at interpreting what people want." I explained nervously.

I heard him sigh and walk over to my tooting kettle.

"Rae, if you wanted to be alone this morning, you should have just said so." Annoyance dancing in his voice,  
"I'm used to you always hiding in that bedroom of yours now." He muttered.

I hated when he did that. Hated when he was annoyed with me but pretended that he wasn't bothered with an alternative suggestion. Then all of a sudden, adds a negative follow-up statement about me, just to make me feel bad about myself.

I looked up at my left, after receiving a tap on my shoulder, to see Garfield getting into his seat beside me.

He placed a small cup of tea in front of me and a mug for himself.

I quietly whispered thank you and he gave me a small smile. Yet I still felt the annoyance and judgment glowing from him. One of the reasons I hated being around him because I took his emotions to heart and sometimes it hurt.

"If you must know the truth, I assumed I was too creepy and scary for you to even suggest hanging out with." I answered, deeply infuriated by his attitude towards me.

His facial impression was disgusted and offended. With who? Me. He snapped out of it as I took an innocent provocative sip from my cup.

"What the hell makes you think that?" He growled through his teeth.

"Oh I don't know maybe its the way you look at me or the aura I seem to get when I'm around you. Like the annoyance and disappointment that I only received two seconds ago! Or what you commented about me in that magazine" I said, losing my calm with him.

"Raven I'm annoyed because I only want to get closer to you but I never know what to do or say because you are consistently holding back. Like pulling up your hood or claiming you're busy in your room doing something, or assuming the worst about our friendship. You're just so..." He stopped in the middle as if avoiding what to say.

"Negative?" I finished, my voice cracking up as I held back the sting that struck me in the heart.

He nodded and I just turned back to my tea, avoiding conversation. Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt at all? It's only Changeling.

I took a more few sips before pulling up my hood, deciding I should go back to my walls of isolation, because at least there: I don't need to feel judged or like an emotionless monster.

I stood up taking my tea with me. I reached the lift and watched as the doors opened.

"You read the magazine?" He asked causing me to halt.

I sighed, unsure of what to say, "Just that page, really."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just being honest, telling the public about my point of view. Not like they know it was me anyway."

"Why did you even comment? How could you even know I was going to be nominated?" I asked curiously, still facing the lift door.  
He chuckled and the feeling of amusement hit me before he said,  
"Internet, really. I was doing some surfing and boom! advertisement to vote for this week's Miss popular."

He paused for a sip, earning an eye roll from me before he continued,  
"So I did, I read the description of you and realised what they put was incorrect so I pointed it out. Then I read some of the public commentaries that were about you being weird and stuff. I thought how wrong they were of you and wrote what I had to say. I didn't know I'd be selected."

I turned around to see him shrug before standing up and making his way to me. He pulled my hood down once again and spoke a little more seriously,

"I didn't know you'd misunderstand it," He then put on a grin, "let alone read it."

I stepped away from him a little flushed and embarrassed. What was I supposed to say I'm a nosy little bitch who enjoys feeding on your emotions.

"Well I heard they were doing a little interview with Aqualad. Thought I'd check it out."

I heard him let out a small growl of disapproval as jealousy jumped me. I put on a small smirk as I took a sip.

"Whatever" He said, walking back to the kitchen, "You should get changed into something normal though."

"Why might I do that?" I questioned.

"Because we're going out, you promised me we'd go somewhere together today and if sparring is a no-go. We'll head to the cinemas."

I grunted in disgust as I cursed Cy, Night and Star for all, making plans for the **whole**week. Cy was down at the East Titans and Nightwing and Starfire were on a romantic week cruise. Nightwing and Cyborg had confirmed that the crime rate in Jump city had gone down so there was no need for replacements because Me and the Changeling had it under control.

It was a lazy Tuesday for Crime anyway, and I was going to have to spend it in public eye, out of my uniform and with Changeling.

"Meet me outside my bedroom door when you're done. If you're quick, I'll give you a little miss popular action on how you rock your outfit." He said winking.

I rolled my eyes and gagged, "Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?"

**-**  
**Do it cause I can... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you just love old people...**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.**  
**()=-**

I knocked on his door a little nervous. I was definitively not one for going out in normal clothing and now I'm here; I was wearing a white crop top that said _99.5% Sarcasm _in big bold black letters. With black leggings that had green checker print knee-pads, along with purple doc martins. **A walking fish just waiting for criticism.**I thought.

My heartbeat increased as I heard him whistle behind the door.

_**"I**__**hope he likes what we're wearing."**_Timid prayed.  
_**"I hope he**_**_hates the outfit and makes us take it off cause he likes the look 'Au natural' better_**_**"**_ That same unknown voice from before spoke.

"Who are you?" I muttered.

Unfortunately the timing was awful and Changeling had just opened the door and heard me due to his sensitive hearing.

"Oh come on Rae, I don't look that different! What do you think?" He asked.

I tried to hide the blush on my face as he really did look attractive. **Attractive? What am I saying?** I questioned my state of mind.

He was wearing a purple button down check shirt which had a solid purple collar. It opened up revealing a simple tight tank top that emphasised his lean abs. He wore simple beige jeans with purple and black huaraches on. The colours really made his skin pop, making him even more irresistible. **Wait! What? Where is this coming from?**

I was suddenly cut off from his voice again,  
"Wow Rae, you look super cute today. Is this all for me? An apology?"

"**_I would give it all to you, if you give me an hour."_**The same voice chimed.

I shook it off and rolled my eyes before walking away, "Unfortunately I don't do cute especially not for you and it's Raven"

"**_I do other dirty bed related things though._**_**"**_That voice jumped in again.

As I walked off, Garfield grabbed my wrist and held me closely against the wall.

"Rae, today you're spending it with me, at least try and be sociable." He said, hinting annoyance.

I sighed and gave him a monotone 'whatever'.

He then said, "Good, that's the spirit!" the toothy smile appearing again, "I really want to have a good time with you, you know?"

I stared up at him whilst his eyes moved to my body, making me uncomfortable but somewhat pleased. His hands migrated on my bare waist causing me to gasp.

**What in the world is he doing and why aren't I reacting?**I thought.

As if magic, he looked back up to my shocked face and broke away.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and spoke, "Ehh, maybe we should get going."

"Sure, let's get this day over with." I made sure to sound annoyed and bored, yet inside I felt strangely fuzzy and warm.

I walked off, heading to the garage with the feeling that his eyes were watching me.

**TT**

"Two tickets for _'She rains again'"_  
"Would you like our couple tickets offer sir?" The depressed teen asked behind the ticket box.

Me and _Garfield_, for public reasons, we're buying tickets to see a movie incognito. We had shades on but that's it really, because most people tried to dye their hairs, in order to rock a Titan's look.

Garfield spoke, "Of course dude. When you got a babe like her by your side, you kinda have to have proof."

I blushed at what he had said about me and just nodded along.  
**What a cheap bastard...** I thought. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled hard at the ticket boy. I fought the urge to slap him away and throw him into the wall.

"Its so funny, you guys look a lot like the Changeling and that Gothic freak Raven. Can you believe she got 5th place for _Miss Popular_?"

"Take that back you oversized puberty mess" Garfield said angered by the comment.

"Looks like someone here's a Raven fan." The ticket boy teased.

Garfield growled and responded,  
"Damn right I am. You don't even know her and y-"

"Just pay the man already Garfield." I cut him off pissed with the row.

He frowned and paid. When the ticket boy gave us the tickets, he coughed for a tip. Garfield rummaged through his jean pockets and pulled out his middle finger before walking off with his arm around me.

"What a jerk" Garfield muttered under his breath.

"You didn't have to react like that. You know I can defend myself." I said, throwing his arm off my shoulder.

"So you were going to let him insult you like that." He shouted as I entered the screening room of the film.

I looked back at him, anger and hurt boiling up and just snorted, "You're acting like he called me _way_ creepy and isolated."

I said it rather coldly because he deserved it. His instant commenting on my being was hurtful. Over the years, I had ceased my witty insults about him. Yet he had only gotten worse with judging my every move.

I sat at the top of the rows, which were empty and tried to shake off the fact, the Changeling had not arrived yet.

I quickly worked out the celebrity word scrambles which played before the movies and waited for the old lady in front of me to work out that the first one: **NRVENA**was Raven.

**What joy does an old person even find in horror films.**I wondered as she squealed in joy, yelling _Revan__._

I sighed and stared at the screen, "Where is he?" I murmured.

The lights flickered signalling it was time for the movie to start.

My heart swelled in pain and I received a sudden abdomen pain.

"He left." I said softly.

The elderly turned to face me, "Oi, I'm tryna' watch a film 'ere. If you know what 'appens at the end, keep it to ya bloody self" She complained and continued to ramble on to herself.

I pulled a face at her, something which was childlike and out of character for me. Yet that wasn't the main thing on my mind because I was still thinking of Garfield. Fortunately that came to an end when a body covered in popcorn and drinks sat down next to me. I barely could say who until I saw a head poke out with a small pity smile on. I guess that he went to buy movie snacks and the cue was long.

I watched him place the items onto the free seat next to him.

He handed me a medium large beverage of soda and placed a small box of popcorn in the cup holder between us.

**TT**

Five people were killed, two people are in mental treatment facilities and one dog was chopped into three uneven pieces. And all that was just so far in the movie.

The lady in front kept on crying for someone called Bernadette, every time, the phantom appeared. And during the scenes where I jumped in fear, Garfield eyed me for a long time. The feelings of guilt, desire and anger penetrating me.

I wanted to tell him to stop being weird and to just watch the movie but it was already awkward between us.

"Why! Why!" The angered female phantom screamed as she chased her next victim.

The film was about a family whose ancestors were the suicide reason to a bullied girl, Sarah. This bullied woman comes back to haunt the family, now that Sarah's last daughter is dead, In order to avenge her family's name.

**Yeah messed up but still better than a chick flick.**I thought.

As we came to reach two thirds of the movie, we were already on our last box of popcorn and what happened next was super awkward.

The victim had ran into a wardrobe, assuming she was free from the phantom. That was until the camera shot to the left of the victim to see Sarah in the wardrobe too.

I jumped a little and received that same glare from the Changeling. I brushed it off and fiddled with my soda can as Sarah began shredding her victim's face with her claws.

"Are you okay Rae?" I heard him ask softly.

I nodded abruptly and watched the gruesome scene, even though I wanted to leave.

I placed my hand in the popcorn box, only to find something else entwining my hand. I was holding hands with Garfield and he didn't seem that bothered but put on a supportive small smile before watching the movie again.

Every part of me shook, I was holding **his**hand during a scary movie.

I wanted to let go but he'll probably think that I was embarrassed or socially awkward. Which I was, I just didn't want that thought running through his mind.

**TT**

The movie finally ended and I was impressed that for a cliche film, the plot and fear factor were amazing. The old woman turned around and looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"Romantic comedies always makes me cry. It nice to see couples 'ere too, I bet you were probably getting nasty in the dirty scenes."

She laughed before heading out, me and Garfield's reaction were identical.

"I don't ever want to hit her age" Garfield noted before standing up, facing me.

He was super nervous, I could feel the sweat of his... hand. We were still holding hands,

_**"**_**_And it fits like a glove, I bet its the same for down there..._**_**"**_ The same voice taunted.

I let go and stood up, walking to the exit before he could catch my blush.

"Wait Raven, stop!" I heard him call after me.

I picked up my speed and turned a few corners. I couldn't handle it, the mixture of unsure emotions about him. Right now I needed to get as far from him as possible. I suddenly hit the carpeted ground as I had collided with a stranger. **At least I lost him.**

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see..." His voice trailed off as he saw me.

He was muscular and wearing a tank top to show it all. He had long black hair and piercing gray eyes. He was quite attractive and his smile could have sorted out any rainy day.

"Hi, I'm Kyle" He rephrased.

"I'm-"

"Raven, I know. Wow you really are beautiful." He gazed at me causing me to blush.

Unfortunately when we fell, my glasses were knocked off so my face was clear and visible.

"Thank you but I should be going." I answered politely.

"Oh too bad, I was going to offer taking you out for a drink, you know to say sorry for the incident." He said smoothly.

"If anything I should be making it up. I was running at full speed."

"Then say yes."

**-!?,-,.**

**What! Do not worry still a****BBxRae****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans so stop causing trouble.**  
**-=!-**

I blew Changeling off.

I went to a coffee shop with Kyle and spent the whole afternoon with him, talking about things. I learned that we had a lot in common and he even gave me his phone number so I feel worse. I was now flying back to the Tower, unsure of his reaction. I sank through the titan's wall and walked to the elevator.

Once I got into the elevator, my heart beat with fear of the common room. **Why must I confront him when my room is only a transport away.**

My heart was suddenly pulled down by a gut-wrenching tug.

**Oh yeah, I'm doing this because of guilt.**

I can't imagine how he's feeling or what he's doing right now. He must think I'm the worst person ever and want nothing to do with me.  
**That's what I wanted. Right? **I questioned my intentions.

The elevator then came to a stop, the door to the path of my undesirable destination. As it opened, the sound of music rang in my ears.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home,_  
_All of my change I spent on you._  
_Where have the times gone?_

It was upbeat yet sad at the same time. Was he upset and drowning himself with music?

I traveled down the corridor leading to the common room, once it's doors opened the tension dropped.

_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights, _  
_You turned out the lights _  
_Now I'm paralyzed._

There was no one but a box with a few slices of cheesy pizza left on the counter.

**Where the hell is he?**I questioned rhetorically.

I walked around in search of signs or clues of his whereabouts. I finally got to the pizza where a little note was left on a slice:

_Hope you like pizza cold._

My mouth dropped as I looked at the note again. There was nothing else on it, he had simply written a snarled remark and I completely deserved it. But that doesn't stop myself from feeling hurt, I don't deserve the pity but he deserves an explanation and an apology.

_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday. _  
_I gave you my love to borrow,But you just gave it away. _  
_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_

I took a bite out of the cold pizza before throwing it back down. It didn't feel right, it wasn't the same, it looked the same but it didn't taste like it.

"A large Simply cheesy" I reminisced.

He always ordered it and would let me take half because it was becoming to be my favourite (and I didn't really want to share with mustard crazed Starfire or meaty devil -Cyborg-).I never asked to take a slice but he never seemed to care. He said as long as I was eating, he wouldn't mind if I took the last waffle in the world.

I began to chuckle in my loneliness as I remembered the argument the statement had caused between him and Cyborg. But right now, it just wasn't the same.

_Now I'm at a payphone._

I sighed and headed to the stereo at the side of the couch. I turned it off and took the disc out the player. I looked at it and read its label: **Overexposed **_**Maroon 5**_

If he doesn't want to talk, I have a reason now.

**TT**

I arrived at his door, a little worried and sweaty, which were probably signs that Timid was acting up. I bit my bottom lip as I knocked on his door. It was only 7:42 and it would be a shock if the great Changeling was asleep.

"I-its me" Great, my voice is cracking, "Changeling open up. I know you're awake."

Hesitation hit me but anger cut it short. I knocked on his door again after waiting.

"Garfield!" I said, my annoyance conveying.

"Open up! I know you're awake and still breathing!"

I heard a sigh of annoyance from within as I had decided to put my head against the door. I thought it was signalling him going to open up but I was wrong.

And that only made me angrier.

"Garfield, you have three seconds to open up or I'm walking away and may I warn you, I'm super pissed." I exclaimed, knocking madly on the door.

"One, two..." I clenched my teeth as I heard a soft "three" come from his room.

**That Bastard.**

**-,"**  
**Damn, this situation got Rae on the end. And this Kyle dude! What's up with that! Anys went on a orientation walk for two days and camped. mood:tired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Kk ****I don't own the Teen Titans or the songs that are played but yeah.**  
**-**

"Garfield, you have three seconds to open up or I'm walking away and may I warn you, I'm super pissed." I exclaimed, knocking madly on the door.

"One, two..." I clenched my teeth as I heard a soft "three" come from his room.

**"That Bastard."**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and suppressed the growl that fought out. I had enough.

"You know what! Hide in your room, avoid me. Be a child about this but when you're ready to act 17, call me and you might have a shot!"

I threw the album on the floor,

"And your taste in music is pointless, just like trying to communicate with you" I muttered but I knew he heard.

I walked off quickly as a sharp wave of anger hit me. Suddenly the door flung open and I heard him snort.

"I'm pointless to communicate with?" He asked sternly.

I knew I should have kept on walking but he wasn't allowed to have the last word.

"Yes! All you do is criticise me and treat me like your bitch, taking me places you want to go. Making plans to do what you want to do." I retorted.

"We're suppose to be friends Raven, yet it's you who always does your best to avoid me. I'm constantly planning things to do with you because I want us to have a strong friendship. I want to get to know the real Raven."

"Why can't you be happy with what the rest of the Titans get? I mean I'm already creepy and isolated to you, isn't that enough!"

"Raven, everyone gets to see a different side of you in the tower. Starfire understands you power wise and your background,Cyborg and Nightwing see you as a little sister figure and get to participate in activities with you. But me, I'm stuck seeing what the public sees and I don't like it. I don't like not understanding why you're closed off or hide your emotions when you've learned how to control it. Or why you hide yourself in that hood and cape."

"It's just the way I am." I crossed my arms, lowering my head in shame.

"Well there's obviously more because everyone has a different level of intimacy with you. Expect me, unless you rank cancelling on me and running off with strangers." He muttered angerly.

"That stranger was Kyle and I didn't run off with him." I defended.

"Of course not, you had a coffee break with him and got lost in his eyes. So you blew our day off for a coffee 'break' when you don't even like coffee or talking."

"That's not true." I answered simply.

"Oh yeah, then why is it that when I start a conversation with you, it's always a black hole or through the window when I've know you for like forever."

He entered into silence before choking up his next words, "But...But a man you only met today, had to say a few things and you were ready to claim he wasn't a kidnapper."

"You saw that?" I said guilty.

He nodded before shaking his head, "You know what Rae-ven, this man must be some dude to even get you to go somewhere without force." He said coldly.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned defensively.

"You would have thrown him into a wall before you'd even think about telling him your favourite colour."

I stood there in shock and guilt. I'm an idiot, I should have apologized when I had the shot but I didn't, I came looking for a reason to throw him under the bus.

"Changeling, I-"

"No Rae. I mean Raven"

He cut me off, kneeling down to pick up the shattered album. Guilt overcame me as sorrow and hurt penetrated my heart.

He inhaled sharply before speaking, "I promise I'll leave you alone and stop criticizing you, I mean speaking my observations. I'll be on one side of the bridge and you the other. Yet there is no bridge."

**So no connection**I turned my head away in shame.

"You're going to throw trying away? just because of one mishap. Are you jealous?" I asked in disgust of the way he was acting.

"Yes Raven but not because of Kyle."

I faced him as he uses my real name.

"I'm angry that I can't be like the others and make you want to spend time with me. And what's the point of trying anymore? I know I've tried my hardest but it's you that gave up at the first run."

He turned back to his door before typing his password back in and entering.

**No! I can't lose him like this. I don't want to lose him like this.** Strangely as it is, I don't want to lose him at all. He has to be around, he's everything I'm not and for a long time I've fed off his experiences because his emotions are just about vivid for the both of us. But now, its not that. It's the feeling of losing a friend, a special friend.

**_"_**_**Our Garfield.**_**_"_**

I nodded even if I was a little surprised of the label but my emotions were rearing to go so I went for it.

"It's blue."

He stopped in his tracks and turned, widening the door a little.  
"What?"

I breathed in and spoke again,  
"My favourite colour is blue."

He thought for a second, his face free from confusion.

"What's your favourite season and why?"

"Autumn, its not too cold and its not too hot, the orange falling leaves are very thoughtful and poetic. Comfort clothes, a good book and a snuggie are all I need to survive."

I exhaled and blushed as his eyes widened in shock. I put on a small smile but failed horribly so I stopped causing him to chuckle lightly. His chuckle made me warm and a more natural smile appeared on my face.

"What is up with you?" He said sharply.

"What do you mean?" I asked self-consciously.

"I mean you're smiling and communicating appropriately. Not that's it wrong, I just always wanted to see this side."

"Thank you, and I really do like when you organize things for us." I said, stepping closer to the door and him.

He snorted, "I thought I was treating you like a bitch and its annoying."

"I was angry and looking for a reason to be as annoyed as you." I defended deeply embarrassed.

"Look, I truly am sorry Changeling. I know I was upset from what happened before the movie but it was no reason to ditch you when you were only looking for the best in our friendship." I fidgeted with my top.

"I'm glad you know that but I can't do this anymore, it's just too much." He said coldly.

"Then let me do my part, you've already done your's." I begged.

He sighed and turned away, closing his door. I put my head down in defeat and turned on my heels in disappointment but the door slide open again.

"Hey! Where you going? I thought we could listen to my pointless music." He said calmly, waving his iPod, I blushed nervously.

"In your room?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, don't worry with all that free time alone, I decided to do something different." He retorted.

I let go of the chuckle that was forcing it's way out before covering my mouth. He raised his eyebrow in shock on my outburst of emotions. He then waved me over and I followed him into his room.

**-**  
**Oh friendship.** **I love reading your reviews truly. The emotions are real guys. All a British kid could want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...Will post every sunday tuesday and friday**  
**Disclaimer: My ass wishes it could afford to get sued for having a dream. So No! I don't own Teen Titans.**  
**-!-!**-

"I enjoyed hanging with you, Rae-ven" He said quickly.

I should have smiled but a frown appeared to the fact that he didn't use his nickname for me. I quickly covered it up with a small toothy smile.

"I had fun too." I replied softly.

He stared at me for a few seconds before blinking out of his trance.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime." I requested.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Listen to music in my room again?"

"No maybe, we could do something else. That allows us moments to speak to each other too." I said, looking away nervously.

I felt his confused glare irradiate me,  
"Yeah whatever. See you later and I appreciate you opening up a little to me. Smiling, talking and even chuckling."

"Well I got to redeem myself. It's a two side relationship."

He snorted before walking me to his door.

"Look at the time. 10:30 already, wow we must have really got ahead of ourselves."

**Yeah, we did, didn't we?**I thought casually.

I waved before leaving calmly. The warm and fuzzy feeling went away as I turned the corner, so his eyes were unable to follow.

I felt a whole lot better about myself for trying to save what I wrecked. Yet I was a little concerned for his careless and free behavior.

It wasn't him,-still the same body and face- normally he was sociable and upbeat yet throughout the whole thing he seemed a little doubtful, distant and prepared; But for what? It was like he knew the world was to end and was okay with it.

But how could this relate to my situation? He had always tried to get a conversation out of me, and the one time, it's available, he's suddenly dull and quiet. Not wanting to open up or communicate, just continue with his own thing.

**It was rude**, I thought annoyed,** I wanted to speak and get to know him but he couldn't give two shits about what I wanted.**

I widened my eyes in realisation and a frown weighed upon my face,  
"Like me" I whispered as I walked into my room.

He had said it before we made up, and it was not a way of getting rid of me but telling me the truth: _I'm glad you know that but I can't do this anymore, it's just too much._

**Does he not believe in me?**I demanded rhetorically.

His distance was to confirm his mental status that this was a friendship to not get attached to.

Was he 'prepared' for the probability that I would repeat my usual routine and leave him again? That this was a one time favour to him? A way to stop my guilt? Is that what the doubt was about?

"Well I definitively got to show him that I care. Cause I do." I whispered positively to myself, holding back the choking sea in my throat.

It hurt and it hurt badly.

Changeling was a Titan known for his second chances and his big heart. To think that I eroded the wall to a point where he couldn't bother with me was disgusting. It made me disgusting. It made me a monster that broke the spirits of loving people.

And I needed to fix it, I needed to rebuild those walls. Only this time they would stay up permanently.

**Wednesday**

I woke up at six o'clock sharp and had thought about the ways in which I could save my friendship during the night but now I was on a mission.

**8:45am**

Once I had finished my morning routine: Shower, dress and meditate. I headed to The Changeling's room. I had meditated longer than usual in order to restrict power usage when displaying emotions so I was pretty confident in my day. I knocked in what i assumed was cheerfully and waited for it to open. I heard a grunt and a while after the door swung open. Garfield was only in purple boxers but had clearly taken a shower due to his wet hair.

"**_I bet he's cuter in nothing" _**The strange voice from yesterday spoke.

He had a surprised look on his face to see me causing me to look at the ground timidly. I finally controlled myself and looked back up with a small smile,  
"Good morning Changeling" I said softly.

"Yeah morning. Not trying to be rude but there's no training today because there's no Titans so what do you want exactly?"

"Well I thought we could hang out, do something, together." I said nervously, trying to sound euthastic.

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and stared at me, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Okay then, I actually did have plans for today but they can wait, if _Raven_ wants to do something." He exaggerated coldly.

I looked down in shame and hurt as he said it. It was already discouraging that he didn't want to be my friend but to make plans when we had the whole day to ourselves gave a little sting to my heart. I looked up anyway and gave him a soft smile,

"If you want we could fit those plans in too." I offered.

"That's not a bad idea, we'll make stops in between then. I should get dressed and so should you."

I blushed as I realised I was talking to him the whole time whilst he was practically naked. I was about to reach for my hood when the Changeling's eyes caught mine.

I styled it out so that I stroked my hair instead. "I might get a trim whilst I'm there too"

He shook his head, "I like it 's not enough natural purple hair in this world, embrace it."

I blushed before nodding and he waved me off, a small smile forming.

**9:30am**

I was dressed in a dark purple tight breast cut off top and high jean waist shorts. I wore a green camo jacket with a hood and my long toned legs were bare. Yet my feet rested in the warmth of my black Dr martens and my hair was in a playful bun.

I looked in my mirror again, abnormally insecure about how I looked. It was weird, I was suddenly crazing his attention and opinion, when last time I was so rude to him. I felt like something else was controlling me like I did more than let my emotions be expressed.

"What's wrong with me?" I sighed.  
My visit to Nevermore had changed me completely. No, the fact that I was fighting for a friendship that I didn't deserve was changing me. I'd never been so keen to hang out with someone since Malchoir. However, I **never** wore anything so casually revealing and be intrigued to hear someone else's feedback.

I tilted my head in the mirror,  
I looked pretty, my body was curvy and I really adapted to the look. So he should find me pretty too, right?

I stopped over thinking and left my room. When I arrived, I knocked on his door to receive no response.

I assumed he was already in the common room so I took an elevator ride down to it.

As I expected, he was sitting at the counter near the kitchen, eating away his tofu. He didn't look up but I knew he could sense my present.

I waited there until he would look at me but I earned no such privilege and saw a challenge. My head and heart burned for him to look at me. Something that I didn't usually enjoy.

But if he was going to play hard to get, so would I. A wicked idea came to mind and as if my body was possessed, I went for it. Even though I was against it.

I walked past the counter and into the kitchen, my back facing him and in front of the cupboards hanging on the walls. I took my jacket off and put it to the side of me.

Warmth penetrated me as I heard him come to a stop and his stare fall on me.

I reached up to open the top cupboard which was just at the tip of my hand and then tried to reach for a bowl on the top shelf. Seeing I was too small, I tried to stretch my arm up higher and stood on my tiptoes.

I was hit with the feelings of resistance and desire which came from my 'audience' and grinned as the plan was working.

I then sighed and jumped up, placing one of my knees on the counterpart beneath the cupboard which pushed me up higher so I could reach the edge of the bowl. I made little effort sounds to make it more believable and couldn't help but shiver at the sudden feelings that hit me when my top decided to rise higher.

My whole body was in view and I was strangely enjoying the attention he gave me but this wasn't me in control.

"Just one more str-" I strained but came to a stop when a body stood behind me.

The bowl was held by both of us and as he dropped from his tiptoes, his details did too against my back. I blushed softly as I turned around on the counter to have my legs hanging off the edge.

I was facing a red face Changeling and gave him an innocent smile when he let go of my bowl. I couldn't help but stare at his body whilst he stared at mine; He was wearing a purple top with a black and grey hooded leather jacket and black jeans with black and purple jays.

His look was simple but justified his form, something that had always intrigued me honestly. I shook the thought away and thought of something to say.

"Thanks for the help." I answered in my best sweet voice, even though I was overcome with shyness.

His eyes snapped back to my face and he smirked.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" He questioned wisely.

"Well what's the fun in that?" I questioned back.

I blushed uncomfortably as his eyes fell back on my outfit again.

"I like your outfit Raven, it's certainly different." He said cautiously.

"Well I thought about what you said and decided to step out my box." I answered.

"So you're dressed like _this _for me?" He questioned with a smirk.

My whole face went blank, he was right. I had done this for him but it wouldn't be appropriate to say so because of the style it portrayed. I bit my bottom lip and tried to fight back the strong urge to respond.

"Do you really like it?" I said sudden happiness ringing in my voice.

I began stretching my arms up, my top rising a little as well as my chest which was just at the tip of his nose.

He nodded abruptly, not holding back on anything.

"I mean, if you're comfortable in it. Then I'm okay with it." He quickly defended.

"I'm very comfortable, everything just fits like a glove on me." I teased uncontrollably.

I gasped and covered my mouth, the words that had came out were foreign.

**I never teased; well I never thought I could, not like that anyway.**

I was indeed surprised with my comeback, if anything it was abnormal like those dirty comments in my head.

He was shocked too and swallowed hard. Before trying to go back to serious mode, "So when does our day start?"

"I guess with breakfast?"

I jumped down from the counter, his hands on my waist supporting the land.

"Oh well, I've almost finished, so that plan is out the window" He said dryly, fake disappointment ringing.

"You can accompany me then" I offered, heading to the fridge.

I suddenly turned around and looked at him once again but this time unnaturally. As if I was being controlled.

"I like your outfit by the way, you really rock leather." I complimented softly.

I blushed as his eyes widened in shock and a nervous thank you came out his mouth.

I faced him sideways before bending down to look in the bottom part of the fridge. Surprise hit me as a gasp escaped his mouth. It was obvious that I had accidentally gave him a good view of my behind. I quickly straightened up before eyeing him. His face was red and staring at the ground as his foot played with invisible dirt.  
I grabbed the soy milk and some of his soy cream.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in recovery.

"Well I think by trying your choice in food, I'll understand you a little bit" I said innocently.

His facial expression softened with curiosity.

"Really Raven? That's nice of you. Strangely." He commented dryly.

I looked down in hurt but saw him soften up,  
"Do you want to try some soy, nut and cereal bars?"

I smiled at his offer as he got closer to me. I nodded and let him take the objects away from me.

He poured me three thirds of alternative milk into a cup and put it into the microwave as I went to go take my seat, next to him at the dining counter.

He then got two fat strawberries and juiced them before adding a little sugar and soy cream. He then mixed it into the heated milk.

He got my small bowl and looked through a cupboard before pulling out oat and sultana bars and breaking them into uneven squares in my bowl. He then went to the fridge where he got cold fresh tofu blocks and added them to my bowl.

He brought the breakfast to me with two pieces of brown toast with glazed honey.

"Eat up." He said as he handed me a spoon.

I did as he said and I had to admit that his tofu stuff wasn't half bad. I mean, I still would like a strip of bacon now and then but this was alternative heaven.

Changeling continued to eat his food, and once finished watched me eat up.

When I finished, he smiled to see no substance left. I used my magic to put away the objects and faced the impressed green boy to my left.

"That was very satisfying, I'm glad I was able to try it." I commented, trying to eliminate the average dryness of my voice.

_**"Now let's check him in the bedroom."**_The voice sang.

_**"The bedroom's**_ _**for sleeping and burping, thirsty thatcher."**_Rude insulted.

The conversation was brushed off by reality.

"Me too. I'm impressed you were eager to try a piece of my world." He said with a warm look.

I moved a piece of hair away from my face and looked down as I blushed. His hand soon pushed up my chin so I was facing him.

"I like it when you blush Raven." He informed.

I nodded in shock and exhaled before standing up,

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"Well there's this new cafe in town and its called Relief. I thought we could check it out."

"Me and you?"

"Yes, Changeling. If you think it's boring yo-"

"No Raven! I wasn't suggesting that. You usually go to new cafes and restaurants with Starfire. Don't you want to wait for her?" He suggested.

"Well I wanted to show you different sides of me that each Titans see." I answered with a side smile.

"Oh. Raven I don't want to steal the special moments you share with the others. I just want one of our own." He stated softly.

"Well Relief is where we will start our memories. Starfire won't be mad plus there's always a new place that opens up weekly."

I looked into his emerald eyes and could see shock and surprise but a ray of happiness from him. He was obviously surprised that I wanted to spend time with him, but for real: Not just a make up day but everyday, getting closer.

**TT**

We walked down the high street in search of the cafe. Changeling was doing his best to put off conversation with me but politely answered my chat lines. We did go back and forth in our opinions but I could still sense his need to stay reserved and not get fully attached to my chatty side.

"What goes on in Relief anyway?" He questioned casually.

"Well I found out it was a tea cafe, if that's what they're called. They sell different teas from all around the world and you can also buy a box of the spices and herbs you prefer, if you really liked one of their teas." I said, displaying simple interest.

As we walked along the sidewalk, he shot me the same surprised look as before.

"Wow Rae-ven, you really seem interested in this." He said.

"Well I really enjoy tea."

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered softly.

I was about to say something when a group of girls caught sight of us.

Garfield and I had on our shades, yet it was clear to say they were defective this time.

There were three of them, two blondes and a ginger, all were very pretty. Their outfits were similar- Tight mid-thigh boob dresses. Cleavage was definitively an understatement. I felt their lust and The Changeling's enticement hit me and I felt sick to my stomach.

They circled him, excluding me to the side of the empty pavement. They giggled and looked back at me with dirty looks as they got closer and flirted.

"What you doin' out and about, Mr Titan?" The tall blonde asked, twirling her hair.

"Just exploring and getting things done. And you cuties?" He said with a grin on his face.

I could feel my heart burn and my stomach turn when he called them cuties but I kept watching.

"We're heading to a party and you are defs' invited." A small blonde girl said whilst poking at his chest.

"Thanks I'll consider it. Maybe if I had a date as hot as one of you I'd go." He said seductively, yet he only eyed the ginger girl.

She was nervous and blushed when he winked at her.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked sweetly.

I was about to explode in pure jealousy.

**What, jealousy? why am I jealous?**I questioned my emotions.

_**"They have his attention and he barely notices us."**_ Jealousy raged.

He's not dating me, he doesn't even want to be my friend and I'm always horrible to him. Why do I have so much hatred for this '_Kelly_' girl, he seems to like? Maybe I do miss the attention or the fact he's acting like himself with other people but not with me.

I snapped out of it when I realised I had a visible frown on my face and I was standing there like a rejected desperate girl. I knew my emotions were trying to get the better of me so tried controlling myself and changed my face to it's emotionless trademark.

I felt stupid when Changeling whispered something and they all turned their heads at me in disgust. They then began poking him again until the blonde said he was so built and sexy. They began feeling his muscles whilst the ginger girl bit her lip in seduction. Changeling noticed and flexed seductively.

"Don't be shy, Kelly. I don't bite unless you like it."

She obediently stepped in, the other girls moving back. She called him funny and cute and felt him up. Rage and jealously grew in me and I decided that I couldn't handle it anymore and began to restart my journey. My blood was boiling and I was in utter disgust. Those girls obviously just wanted him for his looks and fame yet he continued. These were probably simple tactics to make me look stupid and make me upset.

"Raven, wait." I heard his voice as he ran through down the sidewalk to catch up to me.

Before he could question my actions, we were already in the cafe.

"We're here" I said softly.

The smell of different herbs, spices and fruits hit me. I looked around and smiled as the scent brought memories. I felt a hand slip into mine, fitting like a glove and looked at its owner.

"They do discounts on couples." He mouthed.

**The cheap ass bitch.**I thought as shook my head softly.

There were tables of different colours scattered all over the place and small groups of chairs, the maximum was five. It was quite full but there was still reasonable amount of spacing to sit. The music was soft and relaxing and really set a nice calm atmosphere.

"It kind of smells like you, Rae-ven" He said, his eyes closed, taking in whiffs of the empowering smell.

I blushed and turned away when he opened his eyes to look at me. He knew I was embarrassed and it fueled his next words,

"Your favorite tea, lavender and cinnamon spice."

I looked at him in shock, "You know my favourite tea?"

He shrugged, "Its the only one you drink and close your eyes to in pleasure. And every time, you get upset, you drink that flavour. And the obvious fact, your scent is a strong mixture of the two."

I stared at him in awe, he really took in details of me. I felt my heart leap that his attention and observations on me were so precise. Yet I also felt weird because I didn't find that creepy or want to shout at him for staring at me whilst I do stuff. I just found it abnormally **sweet**.

I shot a small smile at him, something he obviously wasn't expecting. But he smiled back and squeezed my hand.

I blushed in embarrassment but held my glare to his, remembering he liked my blush.

"Next!" The lady behind the counter yelled at us.

We broke our glare and walked to the employee. She was a middle-aged lady with beautiful black hair and was humbly busty. She had nice dark blue eyes and a peaceful smile.

"Welcome to relief, Oh my gosh, you're Raven and Changeling from the Titans!" She exclaimed softly.

"These shades are terrible." The green teen muttered.

"Oh don't worry, I understand you guys are here incognito and as owner, no one should be disturbed in my cafe"

"Thank you. It's nice to see a cafe that doesn't rat us out to the paparazzi." I said softly.

"My, my, you guys are more beautiful in person. Are you on a date?"

"No, just friends" I said swiftly.

He let go of my hand, creating a sudden void.

"Thank you. You're a elegant lady too and your business is the best I've seen." Changeling complimented.

"The name's Ella." She stared at me when she said this but I didn't understand.

"As new customers, you are entitled to a free sample drink and half price on your first selected drink."

"Awesome! Could I have the orange and strawberry twirl as a sample and take a lemon and ginger. Could I also have a meringue pie?" Changeling ordered politely.

"And you, beautiful?"

I blushed as she said this, "Could I sample the Chinese blossom and orange. Could I also have a lavender and Cinnamon 'nilla?"

"Got it. That $9.45 cents. Bobby will get you a seat."

We walked over to the man, Bobby and he escorted us to a seat at the back far from noise and attention, near the scented candles.

"Enjoy your date" Bobby said, walking away.

"It's not a-"

"Thanks sir" Changeling interrupted me.

He looked at me for a second and was about to say something but stopped and turned away. I followed his focus to a blonde girl and her friend. They were pretty and if I didn't do anything that instant, Jealousy won't be just an acquaintance.

"Why the pie?" She asked.

He snapped his focus to me and spoke, "I love pies, they're my favourites. And nothing bets a good meringue pie with heavy whip cream."

I let out a faint chuckle and he stared at me confused.

"That explains a lot" I stated.

"Like what?" He asked curiously, restraining looking at the girls.

"The fact leftover pies always go missing and there is no recall of human evidence on the video surveillance.

"Well what can I say, for pie, I'll do the crime." He smirked.

"You're crazy."

"You just found out?" He questioned rhetorically.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt my heart beat faster as he leaned over the table with his arms crossed on the surface as if he wanted me to continue talking. I couldn't help but feel warm and victorious as his attention was back on me completely.

"Lemon and ginger?" I questioned.

"Strong and spicy. I like that, not just in females too." He joked.

I let out a small chuckle and rolled my eyes, and he grinned. My chest rose up and down under the pressure of obtaining his attention. His eyes soon caught the movement and worked their way to my chest. He bit his lip and turned his focus to my face in interrogation, as if testing something. I tried to read his mind but he was counting and I was suddenly unable read his emotions which was weird.

I shifted in my seat as I tried to think of something to say because he obviously wasn't trying.

"I-"

"Here you go, samples and drinks. Hot and smelly and one whipped pie." Ella said, saving me from awkwardness.

We thanked her before Changeling asked to take a photo with her, to help increase publicity. Ella smiled in joy, something so warming and told us to remind her later.

I smelled the diffusion from the tray and closed my eyes.

"Its smells amazing." I muttered unconsciously.

"You can say that again." The green teen said, mirroring my actions.

I took my sample drink and so did he. He began to drink before stopping, "That is crazy!"

"What is?"

"Its like I have the fruits in my mouth, try it." He informed.

I hesitated when he gave me the small cup but took a sip before humming.

"You're right. It taste so vivid." I confirmed with little surprise in my voice.

I then looked at my cup and thought. I nervously extended my sample out and he took it in surprise before taking a sip.

"Wow the taste really explodes in your mouth."

I drank it up and nodded. We both agreed to come back soon and continued talking.

"What do you think about?" He asked.

"Pardon?" I responded confused.

"You keep on taking sips and closing your eyes in reflection but this time, you're hesitating."

I felt exposed, he was reading me like a book and I was unable to read his. I didn't want to talk about it but the look in his eyes had concern written all over it. And it made me feel safe for some reason.

"It's not the same memories as from home's tea. This is better and stronger and the memories are deeper and vivid." I rambled freely.

"What memories, Rae?" He asked in worry.

I looked up at him as he used my nickname, making the conversation deeper and softer. I sighed at his sweetness and knew I could trust him, I was confident I could trust him.

"My mother."

His eyes fell in sympathy.

"You don't have to talk about it Rae, if it ma-"

"No you deserve to know." I cut him off, "Remember when I told you all about my past and remember Azar?"

"The monk that took care of you." He answered.

"She used to take me into the fields on a nice hot sunny day and used to prepare this sort of tea for me. Lavender and Cinnamon. It was one of those days where I felt normal and could breathe without thinking of the prophecy."

I said looking down upset. He extended his hand and grabbed it in comfort.

"What's different about this tea?" He questioned, reading between the lines.

"My mother, a day or two before Trigon found Azarath. She came to visit me at the monastery." I said, breathing heavily, "Azar and my mother took me to that spot on the field. And she sat with us and had a conversation and played with me. It lacked intimacy and affection but she wasn't allowed to give me it. Yet it was there."

I paused as I took enough sip,  
"She proved it when the tea brew, Azar poured it into my cup and she took a small amount of crushed vanilla from her bag and put it in my tea."

I reminisced until it hurt, "She said "It is my only possession from Earth and I use it for pleasurable events." Yet not once had she used it since we came to Azarath but she told me, I should always use it."

I couldn't help but burst into sadness and confusion, my cry was silent though.

"How can I use what she didn't give me?" I cried, shutting my eyes tight.

Changeling brought his chair towards mine and held both my hands properly. He connected his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

"Raven, all I have to say is that she loves you and is telling you to make the vanilla, your happiness. Always make pleasurable moments and share it with the people you love." He stated confidently.

He held me for a while and hesitated to let go but soon moved back into his space.

"I'm glad you opened up to me Rae"

"Me too." I stated honestly,"You're really wise too, Changeling."

"What can I say, I learned from the wisest."

I chuckled silently and he smiled before taking a finger of whip cream and sucking it off his finger.

"Now let's see if their pie is just as epic."

**-,^ ~**  
**Cute right. Just gonna say I love tea. And that is my favourite tea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I didn't not sleep with your dog!**

**Sorry wrong disclaim, I do not own The Titans.**

**"OMG she made BB a jerk in her story"**

**"No she didn't! Miss Ketsia obviously knows what she's doing. I mean if a girl like Raven treated you the way she treated BB. Would you really be okay with it? Still want to keep trying. There's a point, people. A line! And she crossed it when she did a runner with another being. Male may I add! so good day!" **

**-,-!.!**

**TT**

"The comic book store is surprisingly impressive" I gazed around in awe.

After the tea shop, Changeling asked if we could make a stop at the comic book store, for a few minutes. I authorised the request and we walked together down the street which was more crowded than the last time.

He used this to his advantage and avoided all communication. I thought he had warmed up to me but it only made him harder, as punishment for letting his guard down in the cafe.

I just gave him his space and followed him in. The place was huge and futuristic and when the words slipped out my mouth. He turned back around to look at me and **... Smiled? **

Shouldn't he be questioning my positive comment? Sending me to a mental hospital where they could run tests on me? or worse: mocking me?

Yet all he did was smile at me before turning back to his search.

I followed him past the DC aisle and to the lady behind the desk.

The girl was bored and playing with a pencil on the desk before Changeling had come into view. Yet now she was unbuttoning her shirt, trying to add volume to her hair, checking her face in a small mirror for make up defaults before pretending to read a comic book.

I rolled my eyes, **Pathetic.**

"Hey Stella!" The Changeling greeted.

"Oh Hey BB boy!" She squealed.

"BB boy, she says" I muttered under my breath before rolling my eyes.

"Why you so late today? The others thought you weren't coming." The dirty blonde asked with a fake pout.

"I was checking out that new tea shop with Raven."

She looked at me as I stood slightly behind him and gave me a dirty look before smiling her way into The Changeling's heart.

"Ooh you know I love tea, cappinuo is my favourite flavour."

**Stupid too.** I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah you know your tea." I muttered sarcastically yet they both heard.

Chan sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's coffee Stella. But anyway how are you?"

"Fine like always, plus I just got the new edition to full metal " She boosted.

"Dude, that's so cool! It's one of my favourites." He exclaimed.

I grew uncomfortable and annoyed with this Stella girl whose only true intention was to get in bed with _BB boy_.

"Mine too. I just love Japanese cartoon and reading but after the choice of 5th place for Miss Popular, dislike magazines" She said, leaning over the counter, touching his hand.

She pushed out her flat chest nonchalantly yet Changeling, being a boy, still looked.

**I don't think so bitch. **I thought in sheer anger.

"First of all, it's called a Manga and I'm sure reading will be much better when the book is the right way up and _not_ in Japanese, when you obviously only speak English." 

They both turned their heads at me in shock. I stepped back and bit my lip in embarrassment of my sudden outburst. Maybe meditation and allowing expression of all emotions wasn't such a good idea.

"Raven!" He shouted dryly.

I looked down expecting him to shout at me but all I heard was laughter. I looked up at him to see a smile on his face and teeth showing.

I couldn't help but blush as a warm feeling penetrated me. She looked confused and frowned at me. Changeling then patted her on the back.

"You were asking for trouble this time Stella." He defended my statement.

I watched the scene as she tried to make up stuff to defend herself but failed miserably.

"How about a hug to sort out that frown?" He suggested with arms open.

She ran from behind the counter into his arms. I felt awkward and crossed my arms, focusing on other things. My jealousy was the sad excuse for attention that my body churned to obtain.

"I'll get you the new issue and tell the others you're here. Stay here." She said with a high pitch giggle, poking his nose before entering the employees room.

Once she left, The Changeling's facial expression dropped and he turned to face me, his hands pressed against the desk behind him.

I looked at him blankly and he stared back plainly. I turned my focus onto some of the featured comics on shelves, hating the fact I was unable to read his emotions again. I heard him sigh but then chuckle so I snapped my attention back to him.

"Why Raven?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"You said it yourself. She started it." I answered simply.

"Yeah but was it necessary to embarrass her like that? Stella is a friend of mine and can be on the ditsy side sometimes but she means well when you get to know her" He said with a chuckle.

"She was already embarrassing herself. And that definitively was not ditsy, I mean did she really think acting dumb would impress you." I stated in my monotone voice, rolling my eyes.

The Changeling jumped a little from his slouched position.

"Wait! You think _Stella _likes me?"

"Like is a softer more pure alternative." I compromised with a shrug of the shoulders.

His smile got bigger and his cheeks grew red. I suddenly understood and my calm expression turned into a surprise revelation.

"Do you like her too?" I said in shock.

He shrugged and leaned against the counter again,

"She's cute, I got to admit but she's not my type"

He gazed at me before turning his focus to distant figures. Sudden relief rushed through me but my curiosity couldn't be contained about the new information.

I burst, "Then what is your type?"

**If not blondes that just want to have a good time. **

His head snapped back into my direction, he looked lost of words at what I asked.

**For once, **I thought.

I was quite embarrassed that I had even showed interest in this but couldn't take back what I said. **_Don't act like you want to. _**A voice teased in my head.

I shook it off and focused myself on The Changeling who was still trying to find words.

His expression was serious and still in shock which annoyed me a lot because I wasn't asking if he preferred to burn or freeze to death. I sighed and rolled my eyes, deciding that I wasn't going to get an answer. I turned away, my intention to look around.

"R-Raven wait. I-" He started with a slight stutter.

I turned around and looked into his soft eyes. He smiled and opened his mouth to continue,

"I th-"

"Dude!"

We turned our attention to the employee door where four people in uniform stepped out.

"Dude!" Changeling responded.

A lean dark skinned teen with dreadlocks opened up his arms as my green team member ran to hug him. Stella giggled before joining the hug which followed by two other employees joining the group hug.

I watched them uncomfortably with my arms crossed and looked at my shoes when they broke away.

They laughed and smiled and Stella flirted with the Changeling. He had completely forgot about me and was now telling stories about things. They all laughed and his expression, and aura at that moment was the brightest it had been all day.

**When he's not with me. **I summed up.

I could feel his emotions hit me like a punch. Something I was unable to do for most of the day. He was happy, relieved and excited and it came at me heavily, like he could**...Control it. **I concluded.

It wasn't impossible to block an empath, Nightwing was able to do it with the amount of control and reserve, he had grew up with. Yet Changeling was like Starfire, he leaked emotions every single second because it was second nature to him. Yet if he had learnt a way, and put a lot of control and effort into it, then it was highly possible. And he was using it to emphasis how he felt around me. He wanted me to feel all this. He wanted me to feel the emotions I could never make him feel because I wasn't a friend or as special anymore.

A cabinet's glass screen behind me cracked under the pressure of a leak of black energy. I was letting my emotions get the best of me when I had been doing so well all today.

**That's because I was happy. **I reasoned.

"**_And now we're sad." _**

"**_It hurts, aye?" _**

The two voices stated in my head and I couldn't disagree. I had actually enjoyed our day together so far, maybe it was just one-sided.

"Raven!"

I snapped out of my trance and realised that Changeling had been calling me. I felt stupid when I saw that all of their attentions had turned to me. They all look terrified apart from Changeling who was just disappointed. I didn't understand until I realised, I was standing there looking like a spoil brat that didn't get her way. And above their heads, the ceiling lights were flickering on and off at a dangerous speed and my black energy was surrounding it.

**Oh shit. **I thought and began to chant my mantra under my breath, restoring control.

Once it was over, they all looked away from me but I heard Stella's voice,

"What a freak, you got there"

I held my head low and put the hood of my jacket up in shame. I had the urge to burst into tears and transport myself back to my bedroom and forget about even trying to build up this friendship. He was obviously trying to make me jealous and upset as payback.

A plan to force me out of my commitment and it was working. He knew he could trigger my emotions easily because of the way I responded to it. My reaction would only come off as strong as his aura because he was the most emotive person I knew.

I stormed out the building, speeding down the street into an alley when a sudden hand tugged me back causing me to turn around in my combat stance.

"Raven, calm down. It's me." Changeling said in shock before recovering, "I thought you said you'd stop walking off!"

"I saw no purpose of me being there. So I simply continued my journey. You knew where I was going you could have followed me" I hissed harshly.

He processed my tone and stared at me with wide eyes. He then got closer and pulled down my hood. I looked down quickly but he pulled up my chin. I pushed his hand away, I had let him touch me too many times today.

"Raven, I shouldn't have excluded you like that. I'm sorry but I guess I'm still not over what happened yesterday."

I nodded, my eyes engulfed in his orbs,

"I u-understand Changeling, I can see why you wanted to stop trying with me. Your attitude towards me was how I treat you daily, I'm horrible."

"You aren't horrible, just difficult but I understand that you like your space Raven. I just don't like the amount of space between us." He said truthfully.

"**_Not like there's much space between us right now_**." The new voice stated ironically.

He stepped back as he understood I was slightly uncomfortable. He then continued,

"And seeing by your reaction to this whole day, I'm guessing you _really _are interested in sorting out the space."

"Yes I am" I confirmed calmly.

He smiled a genuine Changeling smile, with his pearly whites and sharp fangs showing. The smile that made fan girls fall to his feet.

**He is so handsome, **I thought dreamily.

**Wait what? Did I just cal-**

"**_Yes you did" _**My emoticons confirmed.

My face heated up as I thought about what I had just said and realised that I had been staring at him. I dropped my head down and looked at the ground below me as if there was something interesting about the alley ground.

When my face began to lose heat, I looked up and gave him a little smile that transformed his confusion into a small smile.

I began to grin uncontrollably and suddenly burst out with speech,

"I really had fun today, getting to know you today. I wish we didn't just have four days left before the others come back."

I covered my mouth in shock of the amount of happiness and desire in that dialogue. He looked thrown off but processed my words.

"Well we could continue hanging out Raven. I'll always have time for you." He said seriously with a soft smile.

I blushed as I realised not only does he really care about me but he had gotten closer to me in the short period of time. I was suddenly uncomfortable and nervous but I couldn't show it, not in front of him.

"That would be nice Changeling." I answered politely.

He grinned and stepped back with a little hop. I felt like grinning and jumping but kept my expression close to blank. I didn't completely understand my desired reaction. But the fact, he wanted to give me a real chance made me warm. A chance to prove,**_ "...we care_**."

"Hey, call me Garfield."

I smirked in sinful remembrance of the first time I had heard that name. On a compulsory mission with the Doom patrol against the Brotherhood of evil, elasti-woman used that name as an alternative for Beastboy.

My mind was suddenly invaded by wise crack jokes and opened my mouth to share it with company.

"Do-"

"No, orange is not my favourite colour," He interrupted, "lasagna is alright. And my love for pizza and desserts are not to do with being named after a fat talking cat." He sighed in playful annoyance.

I stopped and stared before chuckling a little and smiling as he clenched his teeth. I thought of something else but I was beat again.

"No, I don't know an Odie. And I am not an incarnation of a Victorian chimney sweeper kid."

I looked at him in shock but suddenly broke into a gut-wrenching laughing fit. He watched me annoyed but when I finally stopped and looked up from my belly aching position, he was grinning.

"What?" I asked curiously at his fixation on me.

"You just had a full on laughing fit in front of me and nothing broke, and you didn't try to hide it." He stated, getting closer.

"Well maybe I'm trying to teach myself to open up a little." I smiled truthfully as his body was less than an inch from pressing against mine.

"Could I help?" He suggested softly.

I shook my head and placed a hand hesitantly on his shoulder, "You already are."

**-!-?-**

**Aww well then. Rae's emotions are slightly evolved but there are still a few glitches. **

**Garfield jokes are the best, aye?**

**Oh and for all you blondes out there mama don't hate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So what's going on in the dog house?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to hear about your wife but will you be nice enough to understand I dislike wasting time writing that I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**-!-?,.**

We walked into the common room, wet and exhausted from our day. None of us had said a thing since we set to go home but the guilt was eating me up.

"I'm sorry about today, Garfield. I didn't plan for any of this to happen" I stated calmly.

"Raven, are you kidding me? Today was amazing! I had so much fun." Garfield praised calmly.

I stopped in my path and looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yeah! That was awesome!" He reassured.

I looked at him as if he was crazy but his emotions were honest and his smile shed no lies.

"Awesome? After we returned to the comic store, my powers set off the sprinklers and the manager kicked us out and banned us. Then we got chased by fan girls who wanted a piece of Mr wet Changeling. When we got to the park and escaped, we saw that old lady again and she slapped you because she thought you were trying to make a move on her. Then we had to explain to her friends that you weren't a pedophile trying to kidnap me."

"So what?" He laughed away, "I spent the whole day with you Raven, that's all I wanted."

He then shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, all of those events were pretty funny anyway, and I know for sure that I won't ever forget the day when _you_ asked me out." He said with a huge grin.

I nodded in agreement because I had enjoyed his presence too. Through the terrible outcomes of the rest of the day, he had smiled and laughed. **Well when he wasn't screaming and running. **I noted mentally.

There was only positiveness with Garfield and that strangely intrigued me.

**Wait! Asked him out?**My eyes widened as I captured his last words. I had almost missed the big picture,

"This was not a date Garfield" I stated with a deep blush.

He snorted, "You're obviously just saying that 'cause it was a terrible first date."

I watched as he sat his drenched self at the counter. My eyes widened even more,

"That was not a date and I did not plan it out like that anyway."

"Well there is one thing that I know for sure: you _did_ ask _me_ out, remember?"

He said calmly with a smirk and then began to mock me: "_Oh hot and sexy Changeling please go on a date with me. I love you so much and I so plan for us to get drenched at the store so I can see those sexy abs._"

He twirled his hair and pouted, puffing his chest out as a highly inaccurate impersonate of me. I watched in shock but soon growled, clenching my teeth. As he pretended to stuff things into his chest and giggle at a really high pitch.

"First of all, I do not speak or act like that, second, I did not say that and it was a friendly outing. Thirdly, we got drenched because _Stella _was looking for trouble and made me lose my temper slightly. But she was lucky she didn't meet my rage, unlike you."

My eyes split into four red slanted angered ovals causing him to swallow and shiver nervously.

"On second thought, sometimes I mistake dates for friendly outings. I should find a cure for that" He said with a nervous chuckle.

My face turned back to its human structure and I put on a small soft smile at the sight of a nervous Garfield.

"However I think we both can admit that that was the worst outing ever." I said joke fully.

"Yeah I guess, but I hope it's not our last." He said suggestively.

I nodded and he held out his pinkie, waiting for me to promise. After a few hesitation, I promised and we both broke into laughter over the recent memories.

"So how's you and Kyle going?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well like the movement of your theory on zombies eating only pie eaters. Going nowhere." I joked.

He grabbed his heart in fake pain and pouted, "That hurts Raven, why you gotta be like that?"

I shook my head in disapproval of his acting skills and rolled my eyes.

"W-why haven't you called him?" He asked, trying to sound not so curious.

The situation had no means of being brought up and I had my reasons.

I tried to read his aura and emotions but it was as if he was blocking me from access. I brushed it off and gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"I don't," He answered sharply turning a shade of red, "It's just I thought he was someone special to you. In the cafe, you looked like you hit it off"

He stated, now fiddling with his jacket and his facial expression softer than glum. Was he still jealous? A sudden victory parade in my head went off but I soon realised I didn't like seeing him like this.

One of the main reasons I hadn't called Kyle was because I was too busy with Garfield.

It didn't matter anyway, it had only been a day and it's not like he's expecting me to call.

**_Somewhere in Jump_**

"Come on, I'm hot and single! Why hasn't she called?"

"Dude, there's a reportage that she was out with Changeling today. If anything, you lost to a good fuck."

"You are not very supportive." Kyle said with a frown.

**_Back to tower_**

"Well we may have a few things in common but I'm in no rush. He can wait but our friendship can't." I said truthfully, biting my bottom lip embarrassed.

He watched my lips before licking his own, my eyes widened and he snapped out of it, looking away.

"That's understandable." He said, looking around before turning his attention on me.

"And if he really likes you, he'll wait." He said with an unstable reassuring smile.

I smiled back and announced that I should get going to my room.

"What are you going to do there?"

"Read, meditate then go to sleep." I planned mentally.

"Cool. I guess I'll say my goodnight in advance then. Sweet dreams Rae." He said with a soft smile.

My face lightened up at the final sound of my pet name. I didn't realise how much I'd miss it but the smirk on his face told me it was showing.

I quickly neutralized my facial expression and spoke, "Good night to you Garfield."

He nodded and put on a playful facial expression.

"Oh yeah, Rae? I really do like this side of you too, more expressive as well as the clothing." He winked at me and chuckled.

"Don't push it" I warned, walking out the room after rolling my eyes at him.

Warmth soon left my body as the elevator doors closed and his presence was no longer in view. I sighed as I remembered that I had a thing to do, and Nevermore was definitively on my agenda.

**-!-!4?.**

**Short chapter. yeah, comment favourite and follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**==€,—-!,**

**_In Nevermore_**

Grass beneath my feet and in front of me, a semi-circle of chairs where multicoloured cloaks sat.

"Is this how my visits are always going to be?" I asked.

"Only when its important, plus we knew you were coming, and have a lot of questions too. This just makes it easier for everyone to meet here" Reason answered.

"So what do you seek?" Wisdom asked.

I panned my head through the doppelgangers until my eyes caught a dark lime green.

"You!" I pointed at her and watched as she stood up.

"Explain now!" I commanded.

"Hey, we set out on a mission to win back Garfield. Unfortunately we had smiling rivals, meaning competition and we were losing to their looseness and stupidity. Did you expect me to applause?" Jealousy defended her case sourly.

"No I didn't but I meditated this morning to avoid such problems. How is it possible that you were able to gain such power and allow me to express the feeling so heavily?"

Jealousy shook her head in amusement, "Raven, I don't work alone you know. I just need a visual view and different emotions that build up with power to generate me."

"What emotions?" I questioned, looking around.

Fearful hands began to rise at the demand: Insecurity, Fear, Anxiety, Rage, Resentment, Inadequacy, Desire, Selfishness, Helplessness and Disgust.

Knowledge stood up and signaled for hands to be put down.

"Raven, Jealousy is an emotion built on the negative thoughts and feelings of an anticipated loss of something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a human connection."

"Also known as, us not wanting to lose Garfield" Jealousy simplified.

"Thank you Jealousy, as I was saying," Knowledge picked up her dialogue, "When The Changeling had abandoned us to talk with the girls or with those employees, we all felt alone and unwanted. Yet the more negative and timid emotions were strongly affected. When they became more recognizable, power was given to Jealousy. So she grew and had enough power to express herself beyond the set limit which cau-"

"A outburst in powers to get rid of excess energy " Impatient finished off.

I nodded in awareness and looked at Jealousy for final words.

"He was supposed to be with us for the day and I didn't like the fact, he got all jolly with other people. None of us did."

The other emoticons nodded and I frowned slightly as I reflected on the events.

"Yet we were only so affected because you finally made him the star in Nevermore." Happy informed.

"Your mind was so set on making things better with the Changeling. The task influenced the way we think about The Changeling, even more than before." Wisdom stated, pushing back her glasses.

"Before?" I questioned slightly disoriented.

"As a person Raven, you always rejected the idea of The Changeling being anything important to us yet we knew he was. However you saw no need in caring for The Changeling until you hit your pivotal point. By trying to change, you've unlocked more emotional possibilities for each emoticon that we could encounter with or for him" Knowledge explained.

My eyes widened at the possibilities part. This meant that my emotions would be much more present and recognizable around him. My thoughts and gestures would be more open and expressive around him too.

I pinched my bridge and sighed. I didn't enjoy the idea, I didn't like it one bit but I knew there was no point refusing to accept it. After my experience with Rage's reaction to my Trigon problem in the past, I now know it's never good to try and ignore an emotion: it's situation and needs; once it's deprived, there will be bigger problems.

"Whatever, just don't go over the power limit again." I said plainly.

A little reminder popped into my head and I crossed my arms to match my new attitude.

"I have another question but I'm guessing you already know" I said.

Reason looked at the heart sisters before sitting down again. Affection stood up and gave me a warm smile under her hood, I looked at the dark purple emoticon with a dead pan face. She pulled down her hood, revealing her long wavy purple hair and little diamond ruby head piece. Her cloak swayed open, revealing her 'uniform'.

As I grew to accept the Titans as my family so did Affection and her sisters in power, recognition and control. However, unlike the others, during puberty Affection and her group had developed and began to wear black frilly skirts and tight tops. A subconscious message that I wasn't the only one becoming more feminine during puberty.

Affection sighed and looked at me with soft eyes,

"Raven, There is a new heart sister."

"And she's a real loose Nancy" Rude joked.

"She evolved from attraction due to the introduction of puberty. Attraction is only a part of her." Knowledge informed.

"Attraction was nicer and purer" Judgment spoke.

"Yeah! She needs a good knock on the head. I say we ambush her" Rage planned.

"Who is she?" I asked impatiently.

"Raven, please you need to unde-"

"We're having a party and I wasn't invited" A voice cut off Affection.

Everyone turned their heads to the side, I gasped at what I saw.

A curly purple haired replica with a full on make up face stood there with a hand on her hip. Her cloak was pinkish red and she had a little tiara like the other heart emotions apart from Affection. Her outfit was even more revealing than the others. she strutted forwards in a lacy black crop top and black booty shorts that could have been easily mistaken as panties. She wore blue high heels and a smile of seduction.

I stood there in shock as I wondered how an emoticon such as her could have once been the pale pink Attraction. She stood in front of me and leaned against Affection.

"Meet Lust." Affection said nervously.

"Hey sexy, I liked your outfit today, really caught BB's attention. And that shelf trick was really smart, I wish I thought of it."

She stated in admiration before coming to fake realisation,

"Oh wait, I did."

She put on a smug smile and crossed her arms over her eyes widened in anger, all the teasing, the comments on the Changeling, the lustful attention were reinforced by her.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"We've all been asking the same motherfucking question!" Rage roared.

"Because of _your_ hormones, sweetie. Guess they didn't teach you that in the sex education class Starfire took you to, aye?" She answered, ignoring the red eyed doppelganger.

Affection stepped in, squeezing the shoulders of Lust gently.

"Raven, any intense desire or craving for gratification is Lust and it's totally normal that she's here, Attraction was too weak as an emotion on her own and your hormones are acting up through your teenage stage of puberty." Affection explained softly.

"But I don't want her here! her comments throw me off and she's affecting the way I act." I refused, panicking for the future.

"Raven that's normal. You remember when Happy and Rage were formed?" Affection reminded.

Knowledge stood up and began to speak, "They were able to take over you with such power until you learnt to control them properly. So it's the same for Lust, if your hormones are acting up, she'll be strong enough to mess with you. But if you learn to control her, _without_ depriving her, it will be fine." Knowledge informed before seating again.

"Good luck with that" Obnoxious spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will be fun and easy" Sarcasm teased.

I brushed off their rudeness and turned back to Affection,

"So all I have to do is learn to control her and it's all good?" I questioned, knowing it's never as easy as it sounds.

"Nope not really, you have to exercise me Raebomb, as in let me out." Lust corrected.

"What! There is no way on earth I'm letting you out. How will that help anyone? Today, could have been a disaster if I hadn't meditated longer than usual."

"Well meditation is useless with me. You are a demon Raven, Lust is an essential emotion." She grinned, "So I have to be released somehow, in order for me to lose enough power for you to control me."

"How though?" I questioned impatiently.

"Dreams Rae-toy, when you sleep, leave that all to me. Therefore in the day, I'm not as needy and strong."

I thought for a second but soon had a query, "If I do let this happen and give you control of my dreams, who will be your, you know, partner?"

"That's for you to choose Rae bomb. Any Titan or person but I'd prefer it if it was someone close-by, you know? To make it saucier to imagine."

"I can't choose. It's too uncomfortable and weird" I answered shivering.

"Then I'll choose." She said with a seductive smile, "I should go get some rest anyway, you know, to help me prepare for tonight. Nice meeting you hot stuff."

She then strutted off into the woods, leaving the assembly silent.

"Why didn't you all stop her this morning?" I questioned.

"Raven, we could all sense that Changeling was in no mood for us. Lust came up with the idea to draw his attention through clothing and said we should all present ourselves somehow throughout the day a-"

"You all agreed." I finished off Reason's answer.

She nodded and sat, Affection then stood up.

"Raven, he's special to us. We grew off of feeding on his emotions until we were able to experience it all ourselves. His positiveness is intriguing and attractive to us, we needed that good vibe feeling that he always has around us again."

I looked up at her in surprise before looking at the nodding doppelgangers.

"Why?" I asked simply in confusion.

"Because he's special" Love rose.

"Why though? How does that influence today's actions?" I shouted hysterically, sick of the three syllables.

"Raven, Garfield gives us hope and strength" Brave said, standing up and coming to Love's side.

"He always has a smile on his face, even though he's had a terrible background." Empathy spoke.

"And yesterday night, we robbed him of that smile. He smiled with others but didn't ever want to smile with us again." Timid cried into a whisper.

"And it's not fair, we are supposed to have that amazing smile shun towards us." Jealous said grumpy.

"But we received the wrong type of attention through Lust's idea." I argued back.

As I said that a sting poked at my heart in realisation he had only talked to me because of my outfit.

"The idea was to fuel future interests for us. Make him realise that today would be different with us. But any attention from the Changeling is good." Wisdom stated.

"It certainly felt good." Affection whispered.

"We stole his attention in the comic store as well, remember? And in the alley, he knew we were hurt and wanted to make it better. The attentions we received then, weren't because of our outfits." Love reminisced.

"And when we returned to the tower, he said that he had had fun. With us!" Happy beamed, dancing around Love.

"He also wants to spend more time with us and the feeling is mutual" Desire stated.

"See, these are all different types of attention and each one has pleased us all in some way. Any attention from The Changeling is good" Wisdom repeated.

I sighed in defeat, my mind was going Garfield crazy due this new friendship mission.

Yet they all had a point, Garfield didn't play a role in my Titan's family scheme so he must be someone special, like a potential best friend.

"Or more" Love whispered.

I looked at her in surprise as if she was a psycho but she just continued to look into the distance. It must have been her expanding on her emotional possibilities with him but that idea wouldn't last long. Love wasn't strong enough to deal with the process again.

After Malchoir, the pink magenta heart emotion was set back to stage one: attraction in the love process. Malchoir had made it to the third stage in Love's process: Trust foundation but it didn't end so well.

"Anyway," Wisdom changed the subject, "We can't ever risk losing a friend with such good values, like Garfield."

"Yeah, if Lust has a say in it, he'll be a fuck buddy." Rude joked.

"You are just as bad as her" Rage growled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the intellectuals with a new curiosity,

"How was I able to express so much emotion without causing so much damage?"

"You just chose to feel us today, Raven. You let us be present and recognizable because you knew being expressive would help your relationship with Garfield and you managed to do that in little teaspoons." Reason explained.

"However when you had that laughing fit, no limits were passed. Positive emotions are easier to handle than Negative. Less aural energy is used when you smile than when you cry" Wisdom wrapped up.

"That makes sense, I guess." I thought, matching up the events with the reasoning.

"Over time, the power boundary will increase and you could express even more."

"Oh well that's good for future references. I definitively need sleep now. I'll see you all soon." I said, looking over at Love again.

"Please don't come back" Rude said.

I rolled my eyes and left through the exit portal.

**_Raven's Room_**

I got changed into a cami top and shorts before falling flat on the bed.

**Jealousy and all my other emoticons have now made Garfield their main focus. I have a new emotion called Lust, the hardcore evolved Attraction. My dreams will now be controlled by her and she is choosing a feature partner. I need to rebuild me and Gar's friendship or my emotions will become unstable from lack of attention to support themselves on. Love is acting wacky and I can express myself without so much meditation but only if I'm positive.**

I sighed and hugged my pillow,

"Remind me to never run off from the cinema with a stranger ever again."

**—****!?,.**

**Damn, too much information hurts my brain but I did a nice little summary at the bottom for you. Anys, action is on Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want a pony and potato to be my rider.**

**Disclaimer eat your heart out.**

**—****!?,,.**

**Thursday **

My eyes were sore and my vision was blurry when I woke up. Sweat stuck my hair to my face and a fuzzy feeling drained me as I was sucked back into reality. I suddenly felt sticky moisture between my inner thighs and quickly pulled my legs apart in fear of this new substance. I knew I was not on my periods but I never wet the bed either. I shrugged it off and looked at the little Roman cloak on my stand and read **_8:02 AM_**. **I slept in? **I analysed in shock.

I had went to bed quite early due to my exhaustion from the day spent with Garfield. However my sleep wasn't it's usual episode, not the usual nightmares or vivid flashbacks but was different.

**This night was different**. I reflected. My heart suddenly fluttered, my face turned red and my lower core tingled as I remembered Lust's will.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to remember what went on last night but I couldn't. My mind contained only blurred faded scenes that I could hardly remember, even if I tried.

_Faint sultry sounds, whispers and heavy pants accompanied the censored vision. And I honestly could feel, once again, the weight of another being against mine. His hot breath against my neck and his gentle desperate touch. His lips touching mine as he made me squeal for the last time as we reached our target. His words tha-_

I shot my eyes open and sat up, looking around my room and inspecting my bed. I panted heavily as if all of it had took place again. The two senses were too vivid to have been just my imagination. **Lust **I remembered.

I had gave her control of my dreams and she had done this to me. But it was compulsory that I had chose to try and remember it again. And unfortunately, I could not deny but want to remember it.

**_"Not putting up a fight, are we?" _**Lust teased, aware of my normal refusal of things associating with my demon side.

I shrugged it off and sighed, thinking about the sensations of the dream. The intimacy was amazing, mind-blowing, breath-taking, I didn't want to stop living it.

**But with who? **I referred to my anonymous partner.

I shouldn't have stressed on that certain problem. The identity was not needed, if anything it would make things awkward if the person was close. Yet I couldn't help but demand why my vision wasn't as pitch perfect as everything else. Why was my partner's face was hidden?

**_"Coming soon"_** She teased some more.

"Whatever" I muttered under my breath.

I stood up and headed for my en suite bathroom to start my day.

**9:00am**

I watched as the common room doors slide open before entering. I stopped as I saw a nervously worried, back and forth pacing Garfield come to a halt.

"Good morning" I said softly, hint of monotony in my voice.

"Hey Raven" He responded nonchalantly before scratching his head and acting to be interested in something else.

I blushed and looked away as I realised he was wearing Khaki cargo shorts and a tank top which hid nothing from the public.

"**_So handsome" _**Love whispered.

**Wait what?**

I was then snapped out of thought as he sighed heavily.

"Where were you?" He asked showing true concern, "I was deciding whether to bust your door down or call the S.W.A.T team"

I smiled at his seriousness and funny scenarios causing him to blush in embarrassment. I took a few steps closer to the green teen who was leaning against the back of the couch.

"I overslept" I said honestly.

"Good dream, huh?" He smirked.

I nodded, slightly embarrassed of what I called a good dream.

"And you?" I asked calmly.

"Same type of dreams every night" He answered me briefly.

"Tell me about them" I asked curiously.

He chuckled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, the usual... boy stuff." I raised my eyebrow for him to continue. "Em, race cars!" He exclaimed as he found an excuse.

"Garfield." I said in my monotone voice in disbelief.

"Raven please don't make me talk about this. Let's just say they're good dreams." He said looking down.

Realisation hit me and I got flustered, "Oh sorry, I understand now."

Changeling then went to the kitchen, making the distance between us bigger. As if trying to decrease the amount of embarrassment he leaked out.

"It's okay, you were curious, I get that." He said, trying not to face me.

I felt a little warm that he was willing to confide in me with such information when I would have never told him about last night.

"So Rae-ven, I thought today we could say in and just chill. The forecast said it would rain and I don't want to get wet. "

"Again" I added.

He chuckled and waited for my response. I nodded, erasing all evidence of my previous thoughts. His surprise and joy jumped me and a huge smile overcame the teen.

He then approached me with a cup of herbal tea and his own cup of coffee.

"Thank you Garfield" I said politely, a lot of enthusiasm and joy escaping my tone.

"Anything for you." He said sweetly causing me to blush.

I was always grateful for his kindness and thanked him. Yet this time it was different, the fact that he had made me tea was warmth to my body. He was so sweet in his affection for me, I had the urge to repay him back for it.

**I'll think of something later. **I thought as he sat at the counter next to me.

"So what will we do today?" I said, showing slight interest.

"Well Miss Raven, you are going to drink your tea and prepare the ultimate gamer's snack fest with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to game!"

I looked at the foolishly grinning boy, shouting down my ear.

"What makes you think I even want to game?" I questioned monotony.

His facial expression dropped, he hadn't thought out that part.

"Well...I guess, well I love video games and you hate them. Yet you've never tried one before. I just want us to share the same interest in something"

I smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and maybe later on you could teach me something you like to do." He offered sincerely.

"Oh" I said simply in surprise.

I had always thought of myself as being the boring Titan, the opposite to him. What would anything I do interest him?

"Yeah Rae-ven. I won't judge it by it's cover and I'm bound to enjoy it at the end " He said reassuringly.

I nodded softly and spoke, "I would love that."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I'll teach you everything I know."

"You mean losing." I joked.

"He's a cheater!" He defended.

I softly chuckled causing him to stop and admire with a soft expression.

"I love that sound" He declared causing me to look away as blood rushed to my face.

**He's just saying that **I said trying to calm myself down.

"I'm being honest Raven, when you smile and laugh it makes me warm." He reassured.

I bit my lips shut in order to stop a smile from forming and put my mug away and followed the sweet-talker to the kitchen.

"We have everything we need for the feast but we need to make two things from scrape for it to be truly epic."

"Great, cooking." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled in memory of past experiences but put on a small grin. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Another thing I can teach you then."

I blushed with embarrassment and resisted the need to pull my hood up. I had heard a familiar saying from my dream, I'm pretty sure that's how the heated moment started, with him saying he would teach me.

I put my assumptions to a pause when he told me to start cracking the eggs.

**How do you even crack an egg without shattering it? **I questioned, hating the fact I lacked knowledge in this specific area.

A bowl and a packet of eggs were placed in front of me and a smile of assurance was given. When Garfield had walked off to begin on the other requested tasks, I began to think of previous cooking shows that I've seen.

**Okay all I have to do is hit the egg against the circumference of the bowl.**

_Smash!_

"Raven!"

I didn't look up but stared at the mess, yolk and whites mixed in with shell. He was waiting for answer:

"The egg is defective." I blamed.

"No Raven your technique is." He corrected.

"No I did it correctly, that egg was a one off." I defended.

"Prove it!" He challenged.

I repeated my previous action with the egg but a little softer, only for the same consequence.

He snorted, "That one's defective too?"

I sighed "Just help me."

He explained that I had to tap the egg against the side in order for a cracked wall effect on the egg. I tried practically but three times and I was out.

He sighed and put himself behind me, his right hand softly on top of my smaller hand, gaining control. He pressed his body against mine causing an uncomfortable shiver to pass down my back. Images and sounds of the dream rushed through my head and I was soon panicking over the touch.

"Raven calm down, please. I'm just trying to help you." He whispered as if he sensed my anxiety.

I breathed in and out calmly and set my aura to match his heartbeat, soft and steady. I tried to feel his emotions but he left no trace. He was blocking me out, **Why?**

He held the egg with me before slowly letting it hit the side of the bowl. He then took my other hand, his body pressing closer to me.

We pressed the parting of the egg shell slowly with our thumbs, emptying it's contents into the bowl.

Happiness and joy overcame me as my fourth go was a success. I gasped a few times in excitement and turned around to face a grinning Garfield.

Our facial expressions soon dropped into shyness as we realised our current position. Our fronts were pressed together and our hands were entwined. We were both looking into each others orbs and none of us had the attention to move.

He looked concentrated, even though he was in shy shock, he was not willing to let me read his emotions. I tried to read his mind but he was singing the alphabet backwards. He was blocking me out again but I couldn't understand why.

As he thought, his hot breath hit my face, the smell of soft mint and hinted coffee surrounded my perimeter of my nose. The hotness, however, sent my mind back to the dream and so did the touch. I bit my lip as a sudden urge came over me, a primal and sexual need over took me. He licked his lips as he watched the pressure of my lip. My breathing got faster and his eyes watched the movement of my chest in awe.

**What is going on? Why does he have such an effect on me? Why is he so handsome?** I questioned but soon got lost in the reality of what was going on to be nervous.

My hands moved up and out of his lock and wrapped around his shoulders. His face looked a little confused and surprised but he leaned into me. Hands wrapping around my waist, "Rae, you are so i-" _Ding!_

We broke away from each other, jumping into a neutral position. However we knew we were both guilty.

**What just happened?** I questioned, trying to control my breathing.

I had not lost control of my body to my emotions. I had not been brain washed into sudden desire. I had just "**_...acted upon your emotions." _**Reason finished off.

**But why were those certain emotions towards The Changeling and why was he reacting back?**I demanded, receiving no answer.

I bit my bottom lip and turned to the cupboards, away from the attractive hard breathing male also in shock.

"I-I guess you understand... what you're doing now. I sh-should get to the microwave." He said nervously.

I went back to my station once I had calmed down and began to crack some more eggs. For a moment I felt his eyes on me before he continued to do his work, muttering "It's going to be a long day."

**—****! 3.24**

**Agreed. What y'all think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**and **

**I didn't **

**to make this I put **

**You're **

**didn't want**

**but the sounds were vivid and it scared me. **

**Draft cuts from last chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Mommy owns nothing but the plot.**

**-!,?-.~344.-**

"Okay Rae-ven, it's simple. You seem to understand the basics but let's see you against a pro." He credited himself, earning an eye roll from me.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." I said plainly, "Just don't go easy on me"

"I wasn't planning to. I know you have a gamer's heart, just got to break it from its sleep" He stated.

"Whatever" I said with slight impatience.

It would be a lie to say I had never touched a game controller in my life. But in my defense, my curiosity was eating me up and the happiness that was reflected off of Gar and Vic when they played, only left Happy wishing to join in. So through my books, I would watch matches on the screen or record mental details on techniques when watching Nightwing's, Cyborg's or Changeling's thumb work.

A few weeks ago, the boys had brought a new video game and the release of their emotions were so strong that it only tempted my emotions, even more for the sweet taste of the new experience. So that night, unable to sleep, I snuck downstairs and out of deep desire, played. When I failed, I tried again until I was able to pass at least a few levels. But my fun was cut short due to an unwanted night guest so I teleported back to my room.

It soon became a routine and I did this every time they had brought a new video game.

My heart beat with the sudden urge to show off my _new _learned skills to the Changeling and impress him. Having him at my feet in adoration sounded better than the thought.

**What am I saying! He'll want to play me everyday. **I reasoned against my current feelings and desires.

**"The game begins in 3, 2"**

"1" We said in unison as our thumbs went to work.

**_6:54pm_**

I looked at my nails in boredom as he stared at me in shock. It had been our 20th or more game and I had beaten him at most games.

"You were better than I thought." He said calmly.

"You aren't going to claim I'm cheating?" I asked joke fully as I took a slice of cake from the snack table. "Wow! A gamer's life is starvation." I stated nonchalantly.

"I know you Raven, you wouldn't cheat for something as stupid as this but I really think those night sessions are great work."

I choked slightly on my cake as he revealed my secret. I looked at him and his face was plastered with a grin.

"How did you know?" I asked, cutting to the point.

"You always left the screen on, the kettle is always warm and the room kinda smells like you" He said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh" I said simply as my face heated up.

"I-" **"New high score by second player. Write initials."**

We looked at the screen in surprise. Not only had I won but I broke Cyborg's high score.

I typed in my initials and left him to read it with a plan.

"Rae" He read simply and softly.

"Yes Garfield?" I said with a sincere glare as if not acknowledging he was only reading the name on the screen.

He looked at me in confusion but realisation soon converted him and he went along with it, "Rae,yeah, Rae what do you want to do now?"

"Well since you kind of proved to me that video games aren't all bad, maybe I could introduce you to a game I like?" I said nervously.

He moved closer to me,"I would love that Rae."

A cold shiver ran down my back as he said my pet name so naturally. I couldn't help but put on a small toothy smile as he displayed interest to my world.

**_"He always has" _**Love and Affection stated in unison.

I brushed their presence off and Timid soon jumped me. "**_If we was to play with him, it would be in" _**

"...My room" I spoke aloud unconsciously.

"In your room? Are you sure? You never really let me in your room expect for... you know"

**Terra **I growled mentally. She had hurt him and he was a wreck. He had given this girl his heart and attention, and she introduced him to the trash.

He wouldn't leave his room and I didn't blame him at all. No one understood his pain, no one but me. So I let his problem be the reason I held out my hand. My experience with Malchoir was similar and he was there for I was there for him, I would come to talk with him in his room or outside of it. He soon came to my room when he was ready to leave his room and I listened to him and even held him; I did everything he had done for me after the betrayal.

**Why should it be different now?**

"You heard me Garfield. Don't make me repeat myself." I said with my eyes shut.

He nodded and gulped before following me out of the room.

**TT**

"Chess!" He exclaimed in disgust.

He pouted at the white and black checkered board in the middle of my bed. I rubbed my arm in shame as I knew his reaction to my interest wouldn't be positive. Guilt soon struck me and he sighed with a small smile, "How do we play?"

"Really, you want to play?" I asked a little taken back.

"It's a brain exercising game and I guess it would improve my weakest areas." He shrugged.

"I guess but if you think it boring, it's okay." I reassured.

"No Rae, I want to do this." He smiled before taking his shoes off and gently getting on my bed.

He sat up with his legs crossed and I did the same. I breathed in and exhaled, a soft prayer leaving my mouth as I began to speak.

"Chess is a game played by two people on a chessboard, with sixteen pieces for each player. Each type of piece moves in a distinct way. The goal of the game is to checkmate, that is, to threaten the opponent's king with inevitable capture."

He nodded as he processed my explanation,

"So we play one on one, with sixteen players each, all with same or different abilities. We take out each others players whilst trying to take the king for victory."

I smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He made an arm gesture that went with a soft yes sound. I chuckled before continuing, "Concentration, skill, strategy and tactics are all you need."

"No of which I have." He doubted.

"Look deeper and clear your mind. I'm your enemy now and any sign of weakness will only betray you." I said seriously.

He looked a little scared about how serious I was but shook his head and exhaled. His facial expression was soon blank but determinate.

A smirk invaded my face as I fixed my glare on him, his brows were knitted, mouth pierced closed and his ears twitching. **Cute. **

"We'll start now, I'll explain through the trial game, okay? The aim is to understand each role, not win "

He nodded and I let him start as he was the white. His hand slowly admired one of the smaller pieces in front to the left corner.

"Pawn. They move forwards but capture diagonally. Pawns can only move forward one square at a time, except for their very first move where they can move forward two squares." I informed.

He nodded and moved one forward twice.

I then brought my pawn on the far left up a square. We continued this for a while, checkmating each others pawns until he fell into my trap. As I moved my rook forwards I spoke, "The rook may move as far as it wants, but only forward, backward, and to the sides"

He studied the table and held his left bishop.

"The bishop may move as far as it wants, but only diagonally."

"Well checkmate Raven." He said, taking my rook.

A smile of admiration popped onto my face and I moved my queen.

"She can move in any direction, straight - forward, backward, sideways, or diagonally - as far as possible as long as she does not move through any of her own pieces." I explained, "Checkmate" I said with a small victorious smile.

He stared intensely at the board and decides to test his new found knowledge.

He moved his Queen and watched as I moved mine again. The game was not to be taken seriously but just a little improper sample of Chess. He moved his Queen diagonally so it captured my black queen.

**Smart move Garfield. **I thought mentally.

**Later on...**

"Do you think I'm ready to play a real match now?" He asked excitedly.

"Well you had some devious tactics and managed to keep a straight face. Plus you seem interested in all this s-" I reasoned.

"That's 'cause I am interested!" He interrupted. "And if it means staying on this comfortable bed then let's play a few rounds." He joked, rubbing his bottom further into the mattress.

I rolled my eyes and reset the board.

**TT**

Time passed by and we were already on our fifth game, he hadn't managed to win but with each battle, he got closer to the aim.

He moved his knight at an angle to the left, capturing my bishop."**Damn it!" **I cursed mentally.

He was getting unpredictable with his moves and we only had a few pieces left. I then saw my chance and moved my queen into the opening where it could have been captured easily by his queen. Yet when it was his turn, he hesitated in making the move. I had a two way win moment: Move his queen and I could take his king. Move his king or other pieces and the king would be surrounded.

"Rae?" He questioned, cutting the silence with a machete.

"Yes Garfield" I responded simply.

"Is there anyway this game could end in a draw?" He asked, raising suspicion.

I chuckled as he was obviously annoyed with losing.

"The position must reach a stalemate where it is one player's turn to move, but his king is NOT in check and yet he does not have another legal move; The players may simply agree to a draw and stop playing or there are not enough pieces on the board to force a checkmate for example, a king and a bishop vs a king"

"Well could we agree this is a draw?" He asked innocently.

"But there is still an opportunity of winning." I said crossing my arms with a devious smirk.

"Not anymore." He stated with a evil grin.

I didn't understand what the animorph meant until he was miniature size with four legs and a tail, knocking down the remaining chess pieces. My mouth was wide open as once he had done, he began licking his paw in a cute manner. He meowed innocently before morphing back to his human form.

"It's a draw now" He said.

I began stuttering, a little surprised about what went down, "Y-you cheated. You knew I was about to beat you and wimped out!"

"There's no proof of that" He said with a devious chuckle.

"That's because you knocked down all the evidence!" I exclaimed.

"That could have been anything." He shrugged.

"Well I'll know the truth and I'll remember this because it's the day, I found out you were a sore loser!" I said, unconsciously putting on a faint pout.

He grinned and smiled, "Aww Rae Rae is upset 'cause she didn't win this time."

"No! No extra pet names!" I let my emotions display.

"_Rae Rae is a sore loser, _

_she wants to be a winner. _

_She wants to be number one _

_but will always be a beginner_" He teased.

I clenched my teeth and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are so annoying!"

"Yet you can't resist me" He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

I blushed and pulled up my hood to make my anger seem more convincing.

"Rae?" He asked yet I ignored him.

He repeated himself a few times but was still blanked.

"You can't be angry forever."

"Try me." I muttered under the hood.

A sigh was made and the extra weight on my bed shifted before the body weight was gone altogether. I assumed he had left and exhaled, removing my hood and looking up to stop halfway.

A little green kitten sat there on the board. I couldn't resist the urge to smirk as he meowed and pawed his nose.

He then approached me with his head tilted. As if to say, _'Are you mad now?'_

"Maybe I can't stay mad forever." I said softly, getting off my bed, removing the game board.

I nervously took off my cape in his presence and took some night clothing before heading to my en suite bathroom. After I had gotten dressed into my cami top and shorts, I got out. Garfield was laying on his stomach in bore but lifted his head and widened his feline eyes as I walked in.

I couldn't help but blush as I felt admiration and surprise hit me as his slit eyes trailed down my body. I could feel my heart beat speed up and I regretted even considering letting him stay in my room after our game. I was supposed to be a reserved person but I was now desiring his presence as well as his attention which was all on me at the moment. He purred softly snapping me out of my stance. I walked over to my book shelf before looking over my shoulder at the purring kitty, watching me.

I took a book and tucked myself into my bed, sitting up slightly. I opened up the book before looking over the object to check on my guest. His emerald orbs were enlarged and he meowed for permission to come closer as he got on all fours, lifting a paw to my direction.

"Well I haven't told you to leave so..." I stated nervously.

He had never been in my room after 9 pm, let alone with my permission. But now he was here, morphed as a kitten and on my bed whilst I was preparing to go to sleep. I watched as he brought his furry self onto my lap where he purred and tried to remove the book away from my front as if jealous of the attention.

I chuckled and shut the book, leaving it at my nightstand. I blushed as the kitty rushed over and sat on my lap.

I began to stroke him and cradle him as he fit into my hands. He played with my thumbs, clawing at it and licking it, as if a real kitty. I watched him play with me and I smiled genuinely as he meowed when I stroked him some more.

"Whose a good kitty?" I teased.

He meowed and rolled onto his back so I could rub his stomach, he purred repetitively in satisfaction.

I couldn't deny that I loved it when he turned into small animals especially kittens. Apart from his puppy eyes, it was my weakness and he knew that but loved the attention so used it to his advantage.

He always did it when I was annoyed with him or wanted to do something with me and I had refused all his requests. Yet sometimes it was just when he was bored so he would try to find me in his feline form. If i was reading, I would stroke him until he fell asleep in my lap but when I was meditating he'd jump on my lap and once I was done,he'd be fast asleep.

However this time was different and unique, today had been a good day for both of us but I never ever planned for him to be in my bed.

A blush overcame my face as I realised that my last words shared an inappropriate meaning to the innocence of the scene now.

He meowed snapping me out of reflection as he got onto his hind legs and supported himself against my upper front.

"Gar, what are you doing?" I asked softly as he pawed at my chest.

As soon as I said Gar, he froze, lifting his head up as he questioned my choice in nickname.

"Well Gar sounds like a sweet little pet name" I explained.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously, regretting my words before.

He meowed softly and begged to be lifted as he jumped up and down against my chest.

I collected his small body in my hands and brought him face level. He looked down at my open chest and I blushed. He purred at the view as my heartbeat began to speed up as I grew shy on my display of skin.

He turned his direction to my face and licked my cheek softly. I let out a soft gasp as he never did such things before.

I tried pulling him away but his other paw cradled my other cheek with his claws. I bit my bottom lip as I realised that moving would cause me more pain so I let him do what he desired.

**_"A lick is relevant to a kiss, you know" _**Happy squealed.

I was suddenly warm but still a little uncomfortable with the scenery. He soon stopped and fought his way out of my grip before dropping to my side on all fours.

"That's hurts a lot Gar" I informed.

He purred again before morphed back to his human form. I heated up as he was pressed against my side, in not much clothing either.

"My bad Rae" He said in a husky voice that made me shiver.

He looked at my stand at the time before turning back to me, "You should go to sleep"

"But it's only 8-"

"10 pm, Rae" He interrupted me with a small smile.

"That went quick" I said simply.

"Well I had fun and I'm guessing you did too." He assumed correctly.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip as he had on one of those canine revealing smiles that were irresistible to any women, and demon.

He yawned stretching his arms and my eyes wandered down his shirt as I saw the faint muscular lines of packs.

**_"I know what fun I want right now" _**Lust chimed.

My trance was broke when he chuckled, "You like the view Rae Rae?"

I tried to pull my cover up higher on my body but failed as his weight suppressed the wanted action.

"I-I wa-no pl-" I sputtered.

"It's okay Rae, I've caught you staring at me a few times today. I know its hard when you're alone with such hot stuff"

My face heated up and I was speechless.

**_"Would it be wrong to jump him?" _**Lust teased.

**_"He probably thinks we're creepy" _**Timid cried.

**_"He better not tease us about this!" _**Rage roared.

When he finished laughing, he glared at me before pulling me in by my waist.

"Thank you Rae"

"For what Garfield?" I asked slightly uncomfortable that our chests were touching.

"For wanting to save us. I know you've been pushing me away from you after you helped me with Terra. I don't know why you did but you've made up for it."

"Oh. Well thank you too, for being there for me through my hardest times and never giving up on me."

His smile widened and I put on a genuine smile. He then leaned in and kissed my cheek before sliding out my bed.

"Good night Rae" He said simply.

I was in shock that he had kissed me again but this time as a human. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet. Why didn't I want to kill him? Why am I heating up and warm? What is Garfield doing to me?

"Good night Garfield." I said without showing any emotion.

"Call me Gar" He said sweetly before exiting.

I bit down the bubbling joy that heated up my body. My emotions were all over the place at this moment but not in any negative way. Rage remained silent as the happiest of them all danced around. All this because _he _had kissed me.

I sighed as I was lost and confused. I curled myself into a ball under the duvet and reflected.

All the emotions I had felt after his Terra situation were back and I couldn't map it together.

**_"Maybe because you refuse to map it together. You ran away from it the first time by pushing him away" _**Wisdom spoke.

I exhaled heavily as I knew that running away a second time was a no-no. It had jeopardized me and his friendship too much and the feeling of not having him as a friend was worse than the one right now.

**,-&amp;!? ,—**

**... ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**====,-**

**Saturday**

"Wakey wakey Rae bear" A familiar voice awakened me.

My eyes fluttered open to see a topless Changeling crawling onto the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked with a dry throat.

"You mean _my _room Rae Rae"

I questioned how I got there but he was staring at me with a dirty devious smirk and it made me wonder. I looked down at myself to realise I was only in black laced lingerie.

"You really wanted me to give it to you, aye babe?" He said seductively getting closer to me.

I moved back until I hit the backboard and was sitting up. He continued to crawl towards me,

"Get away from me" I warned timidly.

"Babe, w-"

"No pet names!" I exclaimed.

I wanted to push him away but I didn't move. He got in between my legs and knelt up. He connected our foreheads together and hushed my speech of revolt to an end.

"Don't fight this Rae, I know you want it just as bad." He said with a husky voice.

I tried to speak but was cut off by his lips on mine. His attack on my lips was fierce and heavy but I reacted just the same.

His hands trailed up and down my sides and his tongue never missed an opportunity to dominant mine.

He suddenly pulled away and bit my bottom lip, dragging it with him before letting go. I blushed as he removed my bra and stared at my chest. I wanted to take pride in my body but this was all too much for me. Nevertheless he complimented my asset before sucking on them. He made me moan and squirm as he tweaked and pinched my nipples whilst licking them. I couldn't help but cry in shock at all the intimacy.

He then pulled away and looked up at me, staring into my shocked eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why he stopped until I felt my intimate part being touched. I gasped and let a long moan out as he began to rub my womanhood through the fabric and kiss me some more.

He tapped my sensitive part and intensified the pressure on the rub.

"Shit!" I cursed against his lips.

He then stopped the pleasing action and spoke between the kisses.

"You like that?"

I nodded and his lips left mine, I stared at him in confusion as he stopped rubbing me too.

"Gar, what's wr-" I was cut off as he pulled me forwards by my knees so my upper body laid flat on the bed. He removed my panties and spread my legs apart and lifted up my knees. I could no longer see his head and I had no clue on what was going on until a shiver pierced through my body as his tongue made contact with my intimate part.

"Garfield?" I questioned a little worried.

"Shh baby just moan for me"

I nodded my head and kept my worries to myself. I let out a soft moan and broke out in shivers as he continued. His tongue flicked magic over me and I was his. I called his name and played with my nipples. Trying to increase my pleasure.

He then spoke into me, "Sit up baby, I want you to look at me."

I moved back and sat up against the backboard. I looked down at him and broke into hysterical cries with my eyes shut tight. He patted my womanhood and told me to open my eyes. I forced them open and watched the mechanism of my pleasure. He soon remove his mouth from me and slipped two fingers into me whilst lightly biting my inner thighs. I squealed at the new feeling and tried to squirm my way out of it but he disapproved of that; he lifted my leg around his shoulder and brought his other hand to my face. My mouth was suddenly invaded by two long green fingers which were pumping in and out of my mouth by my will. I synchronized it with his thrusts and was left moaning at the amount of pleasure he gave me. After a while, I soon lost all control and released, he smirked at his victory and licked my liquid off his fingers before bringing himself up and kissing me.

"You pleased Rae?"

I nodded as he hovered over me.

I stared at his nicely formed abs and gently rubbed his chest, he smirked and kissed me a little more, "I knew you couldn't resist me"

I looked into his hungry eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"You are very attractive Gar"

"So are you Rae, you don't know how many times I wished to take you on the spot."

I blushed and noticed he was super hard through his boxers. I tried to touch when he caught my hand.

"We don't have time for that today Raebear." He said with a smirk.

**_End of the dream sequel _**

I refused to let go of the dream, refused for it to leave me but it disappeared and never continued. In defeat, I opened up my eyes looking at my nightstand: **4:30 am**

**Great! another amazing dream ruined! **I cried mentally.

I rolled over to the right where there was no huge wet patch to irritate my skin. I then felt my cheeks heat up when I came to realise that my dream wasn't just audio and touch anymore but had a clear view of what was going on; more importantly who was there.

"Garfield" I whispered into the dark.

I had fantasised over Garfield: a team mate, a friend, the boy I spent most my week with.

I wanted to be pleasure by him and I was.

I sat up as I tried to understand why him out of all people. Why was he the one to make me melt?

**_"Are you really that stupid?" _**Rude commented.

I rolled my eyes as I brushed her off.

"**_Think of all possible factors" _**Wisdom spoke.

I exhaled as I began to speak, "He's appealing."

**_"You mean sexy and handsome." _**Lust corrected.

"He's a healthy red blooded teen."

**_"That bulge of his can't be. It appears every second."_**

"He has a nice body"

**_"Nice is what you call Kyle, Gar is fine and that ass, damn" _**

"He's sweet"

_"__**When he's not teasing us."**_

"He is always around or near us. His proximity is very close to us and that may trigger your choice "

**_"His scent is our drug and you forgot touching. He's always got his hand on us, maybe it should come in handy" _**She teased.

Is that it?

**_"He's much more Rae toy and you know it. The way we look at him when he's training, sweaty or just concentrated turns us on like a switch. If anyone is to be featured it had to be him"_**

I couldn't help but admit that she was right. He was voted Mr sexy a lot of times, now that he had matured. His looks despite him being green were well...you know, appealing. Sometimes I just couldn't help but glance at him, other times I was fighting the urge to touch. However being physically attracted to him, didn't mean I liked him in that way, or I would have been mentally attracted to him too.

"**_Aren't we already?" _**My heart sisters questioned.

I shook it off, I had already found out I was physically attracted to him, I didn't want to go any deeper.

I looked at the clock **4:55am**. I used to wake up in the night screaming and crying about nightmares. Yet lately due to Lust I was free.

"Only for a while though" I said sadly.

Lust would still be there but more tamed than wild, now that I understood her better. That meant that I would go back to sleepless nights, one blink and it was over for me. The last time I had a nightmare was the night before Garfield had asked me to go to the sparring class with him. He and I had talked a little even though I preferred being in my room at that time.

I remembered him hugging me good night and that warm feeling seemed to have protected me for the whole night.

I sighed as I thought about these little things that he did which would change my life completely. I couldn't help but smile as I thought he was amazing. Everything he did with me made me feel good, our few days together made up for a lifetime and I loved that feeling.

I loved it so much it eased me back to sleep.

**_2:45pm_**

I sunk through the tower wall once I had finally arrived and began to run to my room. Unfortunately my journey came to a stop as Gar stood in front of me with a frown.

"Good morning Garfield" I said, unable to think of anything else.

"Raven it's nearly three in the afternoon!" He exclaimed before calming down, "Where were you?"

"Errands to do." I lied confidently.

"Are these errands in that small bag of yours?" He pointed out, not convinced of my words.

"Yes" I said, "They weren't big things but still as important to me."

"Oh so what's in there?" He asked curiously, getting closer to me.

"Just my errands" I answered plainly, not letting any emotion slide out.

"Well what objects?" He asked impatiently, excitement and tension drowned me.

"Must you know?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Yes Raven. If something so small takes you this long to get back home, I kind of want to know." He said annoyed as well.

"Well too bad." I said with a devious smirk.

I moved to the side and continued my journey. I knew he was mad but it would only make my surprise worth it.

**TT**

I knocked on his door softly and waited for him to open. He took his time but finally arrived. He leaned against the door frame and had a small smile on his face yet looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Gar?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing I'm just bored."

"Well maybe we could listen to some songs together." I suggested, he shrugged.

"Who's your favourite band?" I asked.

"Maroon 5"

"Favourite album?"

"Overexposed"

"Then we can listen to that together."

"But the disc's shattered. You did it the night of our argument." He reminisced painfully.

"I'm sorry." I said gloomy

"Yeah I know. Its just that that album was signed by them a-"

"You'll never see them again for a long time." I finished off.

He sighed and nodded, I took a step closer to him and he looked away.

"I am sorry" I repeated with a frown.

"I know Rae" He said softly, staring deep into my eyes.

"That's why I flew out to California where they performing to get this new one signed." I whispered softly with a smile.

His face grew wide with a huge smile as he processed my words. I took the album from behind my back and showed him. He chuckled and hugged me. I blushed when he let go of me and held the disc, reading the message on the front cover.

"_Dear Chan,_

_Keep kicking ass and loving music. P.s. Never let her go._

_Maroon 5_"

He stared at me after he read the last words. He was lost of words and I was truly embarrassed and insecure by his stare.

He entwined my hand with his and spoke: "I was never planning to let you go Rae."

"I know but after everything I've done to you, I wasn't sure. You do a lot for me, you earned it Garfield."

He smiled his fang poking out, "So Miss Raven, will you accompany me into my room?"

"I'd love to Mr Logan"

**-,-!?12**

**I keep smelling food.**


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

**—-!?,?**

**Sunday **

I knocked on his door and stood patiently with a smirk. I had awaken this morning differently, my dreams were still vivid and containing Garfield. Yet I had a thought on my mind and that was the Changeling. Strangely I wanted to be with him even more than yesterday and my emotions revolted against any type of refusal.

If I tried to wimp out, Brave seemed to turn me around. If I tried to think negatively about the situation or plan, there were always more positives. If I tried to deny the urge, it would only get stronger and a heart wrenching tug was sensed.

So I didn't push it away, I accepted it, no running away from my feelings.

The door swung opened and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. He was shirtless and in grey jogging's, his hair was messed up but he pulled off the look. His jaws were a flawless wreck and went perfectly well with his sparkling orbs.

He smirked as I admired his figure before grabbing my hand. I was taken back as he placed it on his chest, lining the outlines of his lean body. I was suddenly on cloud nine and weak under the touches so I pulled away, refusing to continue.

We were still pretty close to each other so I stepped back so he got the message.

"Sorry Rae bear" He said in his husky voice, catching my attention.

"No extra nicknames" I told him in my infamous voice.

He grinned anyway and beckoned me to come in. His room was cleaner than before: No clothes on the floor except his shirt and comic books. No maggot infested plates and his king sized bed was immaculate.

I smiled and commented positively causing him to chuckle.

"So Rae, what do you want?" He asked sincerely as we seated on his bed, "Well apart from me"

I rolled my eyes and spoke "I thought we could get to know each other better."

"What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his legs to face me.

"Well we know each others background but I don't know much about what makes you you." I said timidly, looking down in embarrassment.

His eyes were wide and he had a surprised face, "You want us to share things about each other?"

I nodded and he snorted, "Isn't that a little too feminine than me?" He joked.

I sighed and spoke, "There's nothing to laugh about. You know lots about me but I don't know much about you." My voice lowered in volume, "And I don't like that because your my friend, Garfield."

He knitted his eyebrows and pouted before taking my hand. I watched as they entwined naturally causing him to smile. I was a little unsure about us touching each other but when he smiled his infamous smile, all that went away.

"Well there's quite a few things I don't know about you." He said honestly, "I got a card game called 50/50, there is a question on each card about personality, favourites, past and future and there is a timer for two hours. Once the two hours are over, we summaries each other up."

I thought for a second about this, there are stuff that I might not want him to know, stuff he might judge me for.

"Raven?" He called, I looked up at him, "You don't have to worry, I promise that I won't judge or tell anyone. That's not what friends do anyway." He assured.

I curled my lips up at his sweetness, his words were genuine and so was his expression. He gave me a squeeze of the hand before letting go to fetch the game. He came back and sat further up the bed, telling me to follow.

We sat facing each other with three stack of 100 cards each.

"You start first babe" He teased.

"I'm not your babe" I growled, hating the pet name.

"After this you will be." He smirked evilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the player with the least cards win and when I win you will be my date to next week's party as well as being my innocent maid for seven days." He dreamed, giving me a wink.

"What! You tell me this after I agree to play." I exclaimed a little taken back by his requests, however honoured and joyful he wants me to be his date.

"Well would you say yes beforehand?" He asked.

"No"

"Exactly. Now make your request baby."

I growled but did as he said, "If I win, you will have to be my kitty for seven days, no morphing out expect for battles." I said with a devious smirk.

He grinned, "Raven that's not a punishment for me. Having you pamper me and being in your sight and presence is deluxe." He said with his arms crossed and s smirk.

I blushed as I didn't think about it like that, I had forgotten that my showcase of affection was a drug to him. A devious plan hit me,

"If I win, then you are not allowed to be within 1 feet and 60 inches near me for a whole week and on one of the days you have to dress up like a drag queen and flirt with Nightwing" I said

His face dropped immediately, "I don't like that" He said bluntly.

"Tough. You said I had to think of something and I did. Don't worry though, I've seen the way he watches you after training." I teased.

He shivered in disgust, "Lets just start."

He turned on the timer and it began.

"_What's your favourite spot?_"

"That's easy, the rocky shore on the bay. I have my best moments of reflection there. Alone and not alone" He said smiling at me.

"_What is the weirdest gift you've ever kept?_"

**That's easy **I snorted mentally.

"That giant chicken." I answered.

"You gave that back to me though and I managed to lose it." He said with a pout.

"You didn't lose it. He's quite happy as my occasional sleeping buddy" I hinted plainly.

A smile widened on his face as he began to dance around.

"But you're allergic to chicken." He reasoned.

"I'll live" I shrugged. "_What is your favourite free-time hobby?_"

"Playing video games."

"_What type of people do you hate the most?_"

"Perverted villains" I answered flawlessly causing him to chuckle.

"_What is your dark inner alter-ego?_"

"The Beast." He said simply.

"Haven't you accepted him yet?" I asked.

"I have Rae but I'm not sure if I can handle him at times and that's what makes him dangerous" He said.

"He is not dangerous Garfield. You told me he was a carnation of all your primal instincts. He doesn't hurt anyone unless he really thinks his territory has been threatened."

"It's more than that now Raven." He stated simply causing me to wonder but I knew right now wasn't the best time.

"My question, please" I asked softly.

"_Who was your last crush?_" He asked painfully.

I took some time to think about this question. I was debating on whether to say Malchoir or Aqualad or even Kyle. After Malchoir, the only real boy I stayed around was Garfield. He was there for me 24/7 and I adored his presence through the time secretly. Yet there was also the visit from The East Titans a few months after where Aqualad constantly ceased in impressing me. He treated me like a princess and was sweet too, and as well as his good looks, I fell for that. He was very serious and didn't try to make me laugh and smile as much as Kyle but saw the greatness in me anyway.

**_"And Changeling did all of this,even before those two boys came into our lives" _**Love added.

The revelation made me look at Garfield differently, I had crushed on boys with some of his qualities yet only he was the full package.

**But why am I not falling for him?**

**"_Fear of a Malchoir repeat" _**Timid answered.

I realised I had been thinking too long and just answered, "That goth boy from the last East Titans party."

"Oh, I thought it would be Aqualad or Kyle." He said truthfully.

"Well you were wrong, they're not my types." I said with a curl in my lips.

Garfield bit his lips as he tried to suppress a smile.

"_What is my best sexual assets?_" I asked nervously.

"Pardon as in what I think about you?"

I nodded uncomfortably, I didn't like to think of myself as a sex toy especially in the eyes of someone like Garfield. He was usually the men on late night talk shows who would say they like a good round ass and a curvy girl.

"Could I skip?" He asked timidly.

"Why?" I asked a little hurt.

"Raven you're someone special to me. I don't want to talk about you like that." He said softly.

"Answer the question." I clenched my teeth in anger.

"Raven, no, I-"

"Garfield Mark Logan, I catch you every single day looking at me in some dirty way. It has nothing to do with feelings, it is just about you being a male and red-blooded, answer the question!" I exclaimed impatiently.

I was annoyed with his bull and judging by his open mouth, he was surprised about my out of character outburst.

"Rae, I can't choose."

I smirked evilly and put on my best seductive smirks, I had saw a girl do it in a movie and I had managed to ace it.

I knelt up so my posture was straight and the view...well, "Name them" I ordered.

He blinked in shock and nodded, "Oh okay...em, your chest, curves, round ass and those legs."

"I don't have a big chest." I stated honestly before covering my mouth in shock of my outburst.

"I know you are still developing but I can definitely see the future you. It's probably not as big as Star's but it's still a very nice view."

I blushed and sat back down, his face was bright red and I could tell he was surprised about my reaction to his refusal. I looked away from him as I couldn't handle his glare and heavy breathing.

**_"He is so fuckable at this moment"_** Lust said.

**When wasn't he? **I answered back without a second thought.

My eyes widened in shock, **What am I saying! **

I had never said such things about him before and suddenly I'm agreeing with Lust! This game is driving me crazy.

He put a pillow on his lap and looked at his card as if trying to avoid something. I couldn't help but break my rule on respecting privacy and read his mind,

_"Shit, this must be the worst hard-on I've ever had. Curse h-A B C D..."_

I retreated as he had blocked my presence mentally as well as emotionally. I blushed however that he was hard over me.

**Or Starfire's chest. **

**_"It's obviously us" _**Lust said confidentially.

"_When was the last time you fell out with someone and how did it affect you?_"

"Six or five days ago and it made me determinate."

"Why?"

"Because I fell out with someone I cared for deeply." I answered.

His hand snaked over to mine and they're were once reunited. I couldn't help but speed up my breathing as I was still new to the series of touches we shared.

"_Have you ever kissed a girl and who?" _I asked annoyed and somewhat jealous.

"If we are talking lip-wise, I was almost close to my first kiss but I don't regret not having it."

I remembered him telling me, "With Terra at the fairground."

"Yeah but apart from lip-wise, I've kissed you and Starfire." He answered relaxed.

I blushed and suppressed a smile, "I guess but you caught me by surprise."

"Don't act like you didn't like having my lips on you" He teased, winking at me.

I looked down to hide my heated face before looking back up. He moved a strand of hair from my face behind my ear.

"I really need a haircut." I stated.

"No! I like it like that Rae" He argued.

"Don't call me Rae" I said plainly with no effort, kind of praying he wouldn't stop.

_"Out of the chosen people who would you have sex with?_

_Jinx_

_Me_

_Nightwing_

" He asked.

I was quick, "Jinx." I answered simply.

"What! Rae, I put me in there too you know. I made it simple, A girl, hot stuff and a dude whose in a relationship"

"I know but I wouldn't find it uncomfortable to say I'd do such things with you when we're supposed to be friends."

His frown turned into a grin and he wiggled his eyebrows,

"So what I'm hearing is you wouldn't refuse to sleep with me?"

"That's not a question on the card." I said slyly.

"_What's the worst thing you've ever experienced?_"

"Seeing my parents die and knowing I couldn't help them."

I bowed my head down in respect and squeezed his hand.

"_What's your dream job?_" He asked me.

"I wanted to be a writer or surgeon or even a journalist." I answered simply.

"_What bird would you like to be?_"

"That's easy a Raven." He said with a grin.

I left it at that and we continued with more questions, some made us chuckle and laugh, some made us sad, some made us question how horny the creator of the game was but I couldn't imagine playing with anyone that wasn't Garfield.

My next question made me a little queasy but it had to be asked, "_Do you ever masturbate?_"

He snorted, "Is this really a question?"

I nodded, trying to hide the fact I found it awkward.

"Yeah I jerk off but I'm practically primal so if I can't mate, I have to release somehow." He answered with little nerves.

I blushed and he looked away, pressing his pillow down deeper, I suddenly burst with curiosity.

"What do you masturbate about?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "That's another question I never thought I would hear coming out your mouth."

I grew embarrassed as he chuckled some more. He then got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Sweet innocent teenage heroes doing stuff with me."

I gasped and suppressed a moan eager to escape my dry throat as I thought about my dream.

He sat back down with a chuckle and spoke again, "Just joking, you know just the usual boy thing. Anyway: _What's your most treasured lucky possession?_"

His question changed the thickness of the atmosphere. I didn't think twice on my answer and displayed a small smile.

"The penny" I said simply.

"You mean,"

"Yep, the one you gave me on the day of my destiny."

He shock his head as he had went into a surprise pause, "You kept it?"

"It helped me believe that the smallest of luck could help me win the war." I said, reflecting his glamorous smile.

"_Have you ever been abused?_" I read off the card.

He nodded, making me frown.

"You never told us" I stated a little angry.

"My problems were already big enough Rae."

"You were abused Gar. How could you think we'd get annoyed with you?"

He shrugged and sighed looking at his card.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

He sighed and sat up correctly, "When my parents died, the social worker handed me to my so called uncle who was just a friend of my dad." He sighed and swallowed.

"He was into animals and was training to be a biologist. He assumed I just had a weird skin condition but when I transformed into a humming bird he began to treat me like an animal. I slept in a cage and I'd cried myself to sleep. He ran tests and experiments on me when I got home from school. Filming weird activities his experiments made me do. It went on for two years until I finally escaped. He would insult me and shock me when I refused to drink or eat something. He'd blame me for my parents death and say it was my punishment that they would want this."

I felt hot liquid run down my cheeks. He had never told any of us about this stage in his life and it hurt me to know that someone so bright and cheerful like him, really did go through a lot. He always reflected drowning levels of happiness, even when I was a bitch to him but it was just to hide his heart-breaking past.

I sniffed and shut my eyes tight, I was crying and he was watching me.

I never displayed any form of sadness and sympathy in front of anyone, I was supposed to be the reserved emotionless one that murmured words of wisdom. But today and these past few days, I was unable to do such things. My whole body and mind wanted to be opened to the boy in front of me and it annoyed me that I couldn't understand why.

My whole body tensed as arms wrapped around my waist and held me.

"It's okay Raven. I got you." He comforted.

I tried to continue tensing, not wanting to let my guard down, careless of my promise today about expressing myself. Yet my body gave out and relaxed under his shelter. I rested my head on his shoulder blade and left my hands on his chest.

"Raven, I'm here and happy to be here. Don't cry, all that was the past."

I tried to stop the sobbing but the dam was too damaged and the river could not hold back.

"Raven are you mad?"

**"_Mad? Is that green piece of meat really asking if we're mad! I'll sh-"_**

"No!" I managed to shout through the sobs.

"Are you sad?"

**_"Say no! We don't need the pity, the embarrassment!"_**

"Yes, of course I am!..." I went against Rage, "You are always so happy and joyful and I knock you down repetitively. You don't deserve it, you don't deserve a friend like me."

He snorted, bringing me tighter, "I don't deserve a friend like you. I need a friend like you. I must have a friend like you. A friend I can open up to. A friend who opens up to me. A friend who doesn't do pity and sympathy because she only looks at the present. She treats everyone the same but in unique ways. And I got her but she needs to understand that she is that friend."

I sniffed and looked up at him,

"She is so beautiful when she cries too but it's so ugly because she is crying for the wrong reasons."

"Oh Garfield." I said, getting lost in his sparkling emeralds. He moved my leg over him so I was straddling him. My breath hitched with the unfamiliar position but soon got comfortable in his arms.

_"Who do you consider your best friend?_"

I looked up at him and smiled, "You."

"I lo-" "**Gaaammmme over"**

We both turned our heads to the timer in surprise but didn't let go of each other. I felt protected with his arms around me, his affection made me warm and wanted. Something I never really felt alone, something that I only felt around company but this feeling was stronger. I couldn't put my finger on it but right now, I just wanted to enjoy it.

**—-!.?..? **

**Yeah some might say she's a little OOC but if you was reading. She wants to break out of her walls of isolation. Love y'all and the card game...**


	15. Chapter 15

**So who you think won the bet? Hope you commented cause now time for revelation.**

**,,-!? **

He rubbed my back gently, his hands never growing restless. He occasionally inhaled my scent and commented on my essence. I was on cloud nine; resting on his chest was the spot to be. I was surround by his intoxicating scent, skin to skin -chest to face- with his lean body and hypnotized by his heartbeat. I never wanted to move the feeling was so perfect,

**_"Every thing feels perfect with him"_**Love daydreamed.

Images and scenes from my cherished moments with the green teen popped into my head and it made the feeling better.

I unconsciously snuggled deeper into his bare chest, earning a soft groan from him. My cheeks flooded red and I muttered a soft apology.

"You wanna find out the winner?"

"Does that mean moving?"

He chuckled, "Yes"

"Then no." I smiled against the vibrations of his chest as he laughed before shutting my eyes.

He gently removed me from his chest and laid me on my back on the bed. He crawled on top of me without making contact and looked down at me.

"This game is making you go crazy aye?" He asked, "I never thought I'd see you cry and enjoy such intimate affection from me in one day."

I sniffed and grew furious with myself for letting me be so weak and reckless in his presence. He probably thought I was a easy wet blanket now,

"Don't get me wrong, I like the sharing of affection and you are really cute with a red nose." He said with a soft glare, "I just didn't know it would take you ditching me for another dude to finally see _Rave_n. You don't have to hide your emotions Rae especially when we both know you can exercise them."

"I won't." I promised simply.

Something about him had me wanting to please him, make him happy and not mad with me, ever again. Letting him know he was in control and I would follow his commands. It was different than before where I would have just brushed his speech off with an eye roll.

"Good" He said, moving a piece of hair away from my face.

His emerald orbs stared deeply into my purple pools and I felt like melting. The stare was so intense, so powerful and meaningful as if he knew he affected me.

I turned away, snapping him back to reality. He gently got me off him and began to count the used cards, I did the same, not wanting to think about what was going on with my emotions for him.

At the end, he spoke "101 for you."

I raised my eyebrows, "101 for you too."

"What really?" He asked in shock.

I nodded and he then pulled a face of realisation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the board! It tells a player to either ask another question or to take more cards. Sorry about that." He apologised.

"It's okay but I think it's fair if we do one of the small deals." I reasoned.

He shivered at his selected deal before smiling, "I guess but at least you are going to the party with me."

I blushed and looked down, **_"We're going with BB!"_** Happy jumped.

**_"Only because it's a punishment remember!"_** Rage reminded.

Timid spoke**_"He thinks we wouldn't have said yes if he asked us the normal way."_**

**Well would we?**

Sadness portrayed on my face and he called my name.

"Rae it won't be that bad going with me." He said a little hurt.

"No! It's not that. I'm honoured." I said flushed, "It's just you didn't ask me outside of the bet."

His eyes widened and he leaned into me, "Would you have said yes?"

"I don't know. Why would you ask me anyway?"

"Well every Titan is going with a Titan and since we aren't seeing anyone. I thou-"

"ght we could go together."

**Pity date. He could get any girl he wanted yet he is caught in pity for me. **

"Yeah we're a hot couple" He commented, "I mean we would make a hot couple. Fake couple! I mean we look good together as in from past experiences, people have thought we looked good together plus we always have fun." He laughed nervously.

"So it's not a pity date?" I asked a little hurt by my assumptions.

"What? no!" He said a little angered. "Rae that's outrageous that you could even suggest a thing. If I do things in pairs, you know I do it with you."

He was right in his argument which made me feel a little more stupid for suggesting it was a pity date. However I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what he said about looking hot together as a fake couple. My emotions were bouncing all over the place, the shy ones blushing and the rude ones bragging.

I had never thought of me and Gar as an item, only when it came to discounts. But then again we were always paired to do things together.

I bit my bottom lip as he entwined our hands, "Rae would you like to be my date to the party?"

I blushed and nodded.

"As planned." He said cheekily, earning an eye roll, "There's the ignorant infamous gesture that makes Raven her."

I punched his arm and he pouted but instead of rubbing his arm, he rubbed his chest and abs.

"Rae that really hurts"

"I didn't hit you there." I said, eyes glued to his lean muscles.

"It still hurts though, maybe you could...you know, rub it better." He said with a seductive husky voice.

I bit my bottom lip and suppressed Lust's presence. This was not safe at all, for the both of us.

"I got to go Garfield." I lied calmly.

""Where you going?" He said, stopping with the sexual gestures.

"I got to do something." I briefed.

"But what Rae Rae?" He said slightly impatient.

"Meditate" I made up, nearly exiting the room.

"Could I come?" He asked sweetly, desperation stinging me.

I turned to look at him and couldn't help but let my lips curl,"Oh Azar" I admired.

He sat at the edge, his legs opened and leaning back on his palms for support. His hair was still messy and he had a pout face on. I closed my eyes, regretting my next words, "No Gar." I then exited before having any second thoughts.

**7:07pm**

He wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the common room, I checked the monitoring system but there was no one expect for me. I walked back to my room and saw the note on my door,

_Dear Rae Bear,_

_I'm hungry and there's no food. I tried to find you but you were no where so I left. I'll do some grocery shopping whilst I'm there though._

_From sexy green piece of meat._

_Ps. If you get too lonely, just wait in my room and I'll give you what you need. ;-)_

I blushed at the last part but knew he wasn't serious so went to the common room to eat some leftover meaty gumbo.

After I finished, I got into bed and thought about where he went off to. I read a lot of detective/mystery novels yet I didn't know where to suspect.

**_"Could it be an erotic instead?" _**Lust chimed in. **_"Drama needs heated sex too, you know. And Mr Beastie is quite the character."_**

I bit my bottom lip as I thought about him doing things with me. Touching my intimate parts, making me scream, beg under his touch and at the end telling me he lov-

"Oh shit" I cursed as I felt myself get wet.

I shook my head at the thought and decided it would be best if I went to sleep.

**-?,..,!5**

**... commen**t.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. **

**==-,,**

**Tuesday **

I sat watching the TV in the common room with Garfield. He had a long arm hanging over my shoulders on the couch and was informing me on the time he met the actress of the film we had previously watched. It had been a week well spent; me and Garfield were closer than ever. I still liked my quiet times and found him annoying but we were closer.

I was really intrigued by his story but was somewhat jealous that this actress had had a thing for him: I remember it being on the news; she had said she was crushing on the Changeling.

"So I gave her the massage like she asked. I was uncomfortable because she was laying on the massage chair naked with a tiny towel but I ignored it."

"You ignored a beautiful busty lady that wanted you in her bed." I said in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, especially with my action crazed hormones but I kept calm."

"W-" "The fuck!"

Me and Garfield turned around to see the three other Titans looking at us like we were crazy. That's when I realised, Garfield was shirtless and I was in my leotard only.

"Hey guys, how was your trip?" He asked anxiously.

My face heated up as I realised. that he had had his arm over me. I threw it off and put on an expressionless face.

The awkward silence was soon broken by a laughing Cyborg and Nightwing who found the situation funny.

"Friends why are you in the little clothing?"

"It's not what it looks like Starfire." I said calmly.

"It only took y'all a week to hook up." Cyborg said in hysteria.

"No we're not hooking up. We just took a super super lazy day" Garfield explained.

"Is that why you had your arm around Raven for more than two seconds?" Nightwing joked.

Garfield held his head low and blushed before admitting defeat. However I wasn't Garfield and I didn't like the way they made him feel at the moment. I growled clenching my teeth and twin black holes sucked up the hyenas.

Starfire exclaimed but then calmed down. Garfield smiled at me and thanked me.

"So are you two now friends?" Starfire asked.

"Erm...We were always friends Star." he answered.

"Well then, friends of the softer kind?"

"You could say that." He answered.

"I still think he's annoying but-"

"She can't stay away now." He finished off.

They weren't my exact choice of words but they defied my constant desire of being around him, in his warmth.

"Are you the couple?" She asked with a little excitement.

"No!' We said in unison.

"Just best friends right now." He said scratching his head as if lices had marked their presence.

He gazed at me as if in search for confirmation. I wanted to crush the idea of us having a conversation for more than 40 seconds but we had did it a lot lately. Why should it change because everyone else is back? I curled my lips up and nodded.

**Right now? **I finally picked up curiously.

The thought was knocked out of me when an orange and purple figure charged towards us, pulling us into a rib crushing hug. I would have screamed but I needed the little bit of oxygen I had left.

"The light...I can see a..." Garfield wheezed, unfortunately not overreacting.

Oxygen was soon vacuumed into me when Starfire finally let go of us.

"I apologise for the crushing of the bones, I am just above the sun that my friends are the best of friends!"

She squealed as she levitated higher as she danced. I felt eyes fall upon me and turned to my left to face a smiling Garfield. He chuckled a little as he poked his head in the direction of the dancing tangerine.

A small smile crawled onto my face as I studied the green teen's smile and embraced his aura. His teeth were a perfect white that put movie stars to shame which was shocking because he never used to brush his teeth.

He stopped laughing but his expression was still joyful. The canine tooth that composed his signature smile stayed visible and sharp.

**That smile **I sighed.

**_"Just makes me want to squeal."_**Happy screamed.

He licked his juicy full lips making me wonder how soft it would feel to be up against the pressure. It was quite pleasing the last time but that was only my cheek.

**What if he kissed me on my l-No! Stop, what am I saying!** I thought my way out of all the nonsense.

I couldn't really want to kiss him, could I? He's the Changeling, my team mate, a friend. My best friend.

**_"You don't mind when you're dreaming." _**Lust chimed.

**That's not my fault, I have to satisfy your needs somehow. **I argued back.

**_"You mean our needs. I'm shocked we haven't jumped him yet." _**She chuckled seductively.

I didn't understand until I realised. I had been with him for quite a while today and he was barely dressed.

His chiseled and lean abs exposed, sharp enough to give my lips a paper cut if I kissed my way down it. Broad long shoulders that were meant for my small arms and head to rest on when he held me.

I bit my bottom lip at the view and weakly lift up my fingers to join the warmth.

"Raven?" He asked nervously, knocking me out of my daydream.

**Oh shit!** I was caught daydreamed about Garfield by Garfield. He should be teasing me and cracking stupid jokes but no, he was giving me his heart melting signature smile.

My soul flipped backward and forward and my heartbeat got faster. I couldn't help but look away, not wanting him to catch my blush.

**What am I saying? **I thought logically for once.

I shook my strange feelings away and faced Starfire who had soon calmed down. She had the expression of an observer who had just spotted all the differences in two similar images.

"Friend Raven?" She asked carefully as if I would transport away any second.

"Yes Starfire." I responded.

"I was pondering on us visiting the mall and shop for the upcoming party." She informed.

I snorted, "Starfire, this might sound ironic but you really know nothing about me." I said before shaking my head.

"Friend, I know you share no interest in the gathering of the social. But there will be plenty of bees in the sky that have not collected sweet nectar." She wiggled her eyebrows as if asking if I understood her metaphor, "Do you not wish to impress one?"

A wave of jealousy took over me and Changeling inserted his two cents, "She's going with me"

"As friends of course" I added like lightening, not wanting to overwhelm my sensitive emotions"

"Then dress to represent Friend Chan." She suggested.

"I don't mind if she dresses like a hobo." He inserted his words again into the conversation before rethinking his previous words.

"Well you two are not the couple so I see no reason not to intermingle with other invites of _higher exceptions._" She defended her suggestion with reference to Garfield.

I was a little shock at what was going on. Starfire and Garfield were arguing, well I think. His eyebrows entwined in an angered expression and he just clenched his teeth.

"If she is going with me, she doesn't need a Cinderella transformation. Plus Raven doesn't need those who can't accept her for her natural look"

I felt a jab through my heart and bit my bottom lip in defense. Did Star really think I had to get dressed up just for others attention? And was my natural look, the poor slaved Cinderella? My stomach churned, I was one of the prettiest girls in Jump but every one's word made me feel ugly, like a witch.

I looked at my two friends arguing away,** Maybe a new dress wouldn't hurt** I reasoned.

Maybe I could even prove both of them wrong with my outfit. I am pretty just the way I am and I don't need to overdress to impress.

"No!" I interrupted.

"I think Starfire's right, I should look presentable for your case and the others in the room."

"B-But you hate dressing u-" "It's one night." I defended before standing up completely.

"We shall go tomorrow friend Raven." She informed me before hovering to the door.

She then turned around in realisation and spoke "May you return Boyfriend Nightwing and Friend Cyborg?"

I nodded and closed my eyes before chanting my mantra. Two holes hovered in the air, depositing two shivering murmuring fools.

Garfield chuckled a little even though annoyance tinged heavily in the air. Starfire gently led them out of the room leaving me and Garfield to ourselves.

He bit his bottom lip and sat correctly on the chair again, still facing me. I blushed when I realised I was still bent over the couch, my bottom exposed as well as my legs.

His eyes fixed on my assets and I was unable to move, a huge part of me only wanting him to check me out some more. I was soon overtaken with power and sat correctly breaking the spell.

He blushed heavily as he was caught and I tried my best to remain grey. I felt a warm feeling run up me as I thought about his previous behavior.

"**_I hope he's friendly with us at the party too." _**Lust teased.

"Maybe we can call it one all" He answered nervously.

**,,.-!-!,,-**

**Mama! Mama! Mama?**


	17. Chapter 17

**DAYUM! Where my readers at?**

**No I don't own the Teen Titans **

**_~-,,._-**

**Wednesday **

**2:45pm**

"Have you found one in your taste?" She asked a little restless.

"No Starfire and I don't think I will in this store."

"But friend-"

"No Starfire, all these outfits are not my style, my look. Their yours, pretty and colourful." I answered in annoyance.

Starfire sighed and placed her hands on my shoulder, "Friend Raven, my words of yesterday remain with you, no?"

"How can I forget that I must be someone else for men to come approach?"

"Friend Raven, I did not mean to defend you but uniform is for work, this is a party where superheros aren't required." She said. "Doing the dressing up outside of the Titans, emerges an approachable side of you plus you have to do the wowing of teammate Changeling."

I restrained the urge to blush at her comment about him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did buying a dress had to do with him. We are only going as friends, not anything else. My face dropped at the thought that we could never be anything else, but why would I want to be his anyway?

"Friend Raven, he already sees beauty in you, so we must bring out the secret weapon." She interrupted me from thought.

I raised my head up at her, "What did you mean by Wow Garfield?" I asked a little worried.

"You doing the liking of Friend Changeling." She answered softly.

I looked at her innocent face in shock, where did she conjure all that from?

"No I don't" I said plainly.

"Friend Raven denial is not the river in Egypt." She said pointlessly, trying to use the joke as a metaphor, I think.

**Urgh all this talk of him is messing with my understanding of English techniques. **

**_"Just admit you're a stupid ass-"_** I cut Rude off.

"I'm not denying anything. I feel nothing for that green boy." I lied shamelessly, unsure if it was the truth or not.

"Your expression around him lately tells me different. You daydream of his figure and always seem to be close to him. When he laughs or smiles at you, you blush or watch in awe. Plus you let him hold your hand and haven't put your hood up in time, one of his many wishes." She listed.

"That's because we're best friends now, I enjoy his presence more now" I explained.

"Friend Raven, I was once at this stage. The former friend Robin made my heart beat all the time, his body was paradise for my eyes, the jealousy attacked me every time he stood near a pretty female." She reminisced, "I know you feel this for friend Changeling that's why we are here."

**I want to show him Cinderella at the ball instead of my usual hoodie and jeans.**

I sighed, "Could we try another store then?"

She nodded, "Are you attracted to Garfield?"

I nodded and she continued, "Mentally as well as physically, yes?"

That was a question I was unable to answer if I said yes that meant I liked him and I had just admit to Starfire and myself that I had a crush on him but I can't be sure if that is the truth either. **But if I say no...****_"You'll be lying to yourself" _**A voice whispered.

"I don't know" I answered anxiously.

"You must Friend Raven, does your heart not ache for him to compliment you or to make you laugh, do you never sit in awe of his knowledge and wisdom?"

I snorted, "It's Changeling we're talking about."

"I know and I know that when I indulge in conversations with him alone, he is most serious now. Surely alone with him, you have experienced it too."

I nodded. "Well Friend Raven, answer the question you was unsure of"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "But it won't last long as a crush, over time it will die out like every single one."

As we arrived at another store called _Autumn leave_s, Starfire shook her head and chuckled.

"Friend Raven, he is not perfect but he is what you want. This crush will die but it will become something stronger."

I blushed as I understood, that strange feeling that danced around my organs, stronger than my feelings for Malchoir, was my attraction developing into something new. It hurt thinking about it, it hurt knowing I was falling for Garfield again. Last time I had separated us in fear of this feeling but this time, the idea of trying to separate him from me was not efficient. I was too deep in to climb back out.

**TT**

We sat at the food court, today was boiling so I was out in shorts and a green tank top whereas Starfire was dressed in a purple frilly skirt and a white crop top.

Always prettier and more confident. No wonder they all fantasied about her, I fantasied about her.

"I continued to eat the huge bowl of black tiny balls until Boyfriend Richard shouted Starfire that is caviar!" She laughed as she reminisced, I chuckled at the story too and told her about the sprinklers in the shop and the rest of my day with Garfield. I confided in her like a sister and that she would never tell anyone about it. My shoulders felt lifted but I still worried for the future.

I had found the perfect outfit and knew I would turn heads. Especially his head, I blushed as I imagined his priceless expression.

We continued to talk until we noticed a crowd of men around us. "What in Azar?" I muttered under my breath.

Lust and desire and excitement hit me and I realised that they were fans. Well Starfire is going to be busy but she never minds.

"All who wish to talk with me make a line please" She ordered among the crowd.

I felt a little jealous that all these men had came for Starfire and o for me but out of the Titans she was the beauty and I was the creepy evil witch.

"I'll see you later Starfire, I should go find shoes to wear. We'll meet in the car park at 5 o'clock."

I got up with my bags and walked away until i tripped on my shoe.

"Miss Raven I am so sorry." A voice spoke behind me.

I turned around to see a group of men behind me, it was over a three thirds of Starfire's group.

"I'm sorry I don't sign under Starfire's name but the line for her autograph is over there." I said considerately.

"We're here for you Miss Raven," The teen in front spoke.

I looked at all of them, they were fairly handsome as an average but this wasn't right.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to come out as rude.

They chuckled, "You're the hottest Titan and the best" "We want your autograph" "We love you Rae" They shouted collectively.

"Oh well this is a first." I said honestly.

They all lined up without me commanding and the blonde boy gave me a pen.

I signed his shirt and he talked a little before leaving in cheer. Most of them were polite and sweet, others were just horny pieces of shit. Yet all of them were here for me.

I snorted in surprise of what just happened, now my arm was hurting but after all that it didn't really matter.

**7:32 pm**

"RAE!" I was tackled to the ground by a shrieking Garfield.

I had put away my stuff and had had my dinner before knocking on Garfield's door. He was wearing a gaming shirt and had a sincere smile on his face as he pinned me to the floor.

"You took a while" He said, bringing a hand to my cheek.

"I had to find the right outfit. Not just for me but for you." I said with an evil smirk.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he realised, "Oh shit Rae! You can't b-"

"When do I ever joke? It will happen tomorrow, Starfire's aware and Cyborg will be out for the whole hour."

He gulped -which was actually quite sexy in my eyes- before crying into the croak of my neck.

"But what if he tries to seduce me?"

"That is supposed to be your job but play along with it and enjoy it." I stated.

"Shit, this party with you better be worth it." He grumbled.

I chuckled and realised how close we were. He was no longer hovering over me but laying down on me like we were a couple after heated sex.

He played with my waist and sniffed constantly the hair that was tucked behind my ear. I was quite stiff, not wanting to relax in such position in the corridor but he was so distracting and made me forget about it all. He stroked my jawline with his thumb and whispered into my neck, I couldn't help but drift off and think about a previous dream I had with him.

I thought about him thrusting into me at a constant speed, his body curved as his head hid in the croak of my neck. His sweat mixing with mine, our moans harmonizing.

"Oh shit" I moaned softly.

I felt something dig into my thigh and reality jumped us both. He got up like lightening and helped me up.

"So... Raven what you want to do?" He asked awkwardly.

I moved my head around, not wanting him to catch my faint blush.

"Maybe we could listen to music together." I proposed the usual. "Oh okay but first," He leaned in and pecked my lips.

I stood there, taken back at his action, he had kissed me and now I was blushing recklessly. My lips quivered in fear, "W-why did you do that for?"

He smiled, "If Nightwing tries to kiss me, I want my first kiss to be with a female and someone I like."

I smiled back at him and he took my hand.

**-,,!..,,!**

**Nightwing and Changeling... I do not support this...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not in usual POV because of obvious reasons, those who disapprove of BB's ordeal wait for the next chapter patiently. I don't want any hates on this.**

**YOUR ASS HAS BEEN WARNED!**

**-,!?-,**

**Thursday **

**7:00am**

Oh shit! Raven is crazy. And I'm stupid for agreeing to this but how can I disagree with her. We both made two bets, the smallest one was this and I prefer doing this than staying away from Rae.

I slept like a baby last night, Raven had feel asleep in my company so I carried her back to her room. She whimpered when I let her go but went back to her soft snoring when I kissed her back to sleep.

On the cheek of course! I'm lucky she didn't kill me when I stole that kiss off of her yesterday. My intentions were as true as my words so I don't feel guilty of being her first kiss.

**_"First of many things" _**He chuckled in me.

Anyway Raven and Star had finished dressing me up and I looked quite attractive. My short shaggy hair was now long green curls and my smooth masculine face was ever so feminine with the makeup. I blushed and smiled and worked on my giggles. I wore tight shorts that showed off my nice ass and a normal purple tank top with a Wonderbra. My chest were hollow Easter eggs but I was every drag queens dream.

I was very embarrassed that Raven saw me like this, she probably thought I was a big loser but a bet's a bet. Plus I kind of think she's turned on by this side of me; the pressure she put on her bottom lip was crazy, I wanted to replace it with mine.

**What am I saying? she's not my type or even interested in me. **I reasoned.

**_"Continue believing that you fool." _**He snarled.

Starfire giggled as she caught me staring at Raven, how embarrassing.

I had to style it off, "So Raven would you do me if you was a boy?"

"Blind and desperate, yes I would." She answered plainly.

My smiled dropped but rose again when she winked at me.

"You look pretty." Starfire giggled.

"Anyway, there are cameras around the room so me and Starfire can see what happens. Just be natural and keep calm" Raven advised.

"But please don't get to carried away." Rae teased like a pro.

"This will make up for the time he made me and Jinx make out because it was the so named 'traditional' at Christmas." Starfire said super annoyed. "He is going through the curiosity of the sex so he is most vulnerable."

"I have to seduce a bi-curious Nightwing! Eurgh!" I squirmed causing the girls to smirk.

"You lost. So man up" Raven teased with a devious smirk, "Not like it's easy dressed like that."

I laughed sarcastically at her teasing, Starfire stared at her as if she was abnormal but I had grew accustom to her new habits.

I gulped and left, heading to the common room where as planned Nightwing stood facing the TV.

"Good mor-" He turned around and paused at the sight. "Changeling?"

I waited for him to laugh but he never did, he just stared. I grew uncomfortable but remembered the girls were watching.

"It's Garcia to you..." I said awkwardly "s-sexy boy".

He shivered and questioned my new appearance.

"I lost a bet to Raven" I answered bluntly.

"Well then that's quite the loss" He said, still staring at my body.

"Yeah well at least I'm not wearing heels." I said nervously.

I then twirled my curls and batted my eyelids, making my fake eyelashes flutter.

He stared at me as if I was more than a strange creature, "Are your eyes okay?"

I giggled in a high pitch voice and twirled on my heel, remembering the criteria of my bet.

"Dude all that make up is affecting you." He said, offending my impression of a flirty girl.

I sighed and mustered up enough courage to walk up to him.

"Well I have to look feminine somehow." I justified.

He chuckled, "You really do look like a female."

"I'm guessing, she really took her time in creating... this" I answered in disgust. "Garcia"

"Well if I'm being honest, I think that Garfield is definitely hotter than Garcia" He shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I know right, I was a hot sex bomb. Now I'm miss AA" I whined.

"Well those are actually quite big, like a DD if you ask me." Nightwing said, turning away a little awkward.

This was going nowhere and I can't bail out until something happens and I can just smell his arousal. Disgusting, yes I know but this will help me get this over with.

"Is my butt too big in this?" I asked in a monotone voice as I turned around.

He remained quiet but his eyes never left my body. "It's perfect, strangely."

He put down his coffee and turned me around so we were now face to face and his eyes were staring deep into my eyes.

"You really do look like a beautiful girl but I prefer the grass stain that is Chan" He spoke seriously, playing with my curls.

"Thanks?" I said uncomfortably.

"No problem Garcia." He said leaning in.

"What do you like about the Changeling?" I asked uncomfortably, trying to avoid more physical interaction.

"I-I don't know, maybe it's my hormones but everything he does, is just so..hot."

His voice drifted off and his lips touched mine and it began; I was kissing a boy and it was truth or dare all over again. His lips were soft against mine but I only wanted one person's lips against mine and that wasn't his.

"You're a good kisser as well as a cutie." His voice and image was replaced by a female.

We kissed again, my mind played an illusion for me. I fantasied of my desired girl and kissed the figure with more power, groping her behind. He didn't groan but she moaned and my ass was soon groped too. I was soon lifted up and against the wall being grind on by my girl. I groaned heavily as we both were horny and hard.

**_BOTH POV_**

**What the fuck?**

**_End of BOTH POV_**

Nightwing put me down and stared at me strangely, "Yeah I am definitely straight."

"Me too"

"I was thinking of Starfire the whole time, I'm just horny because we haven't been intimate for a while."

"Well I'm glad to help you... but please can we never ever talk about this again."

"That's a secret between me and Garcia." He winked at me.

"Awesome" I said heavily disgusted.

"But hey if you are ever desperately in the mood, we could, you know." He burst into laughter as he knew he was getting to me.

My face grew greener than ever and I had a new date with the toilet to get to.

This party better be worth it!

**-!?,,.!-**

**Freaky right! yeah i know this was a little bit crazy but Yeah...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't worry guys, its all good. Man is fine and this is the normal POV and don't worry Nightwing and Beastboy only ended up hating what went down between them But its all good now.**

**-,,!,,-!,,**

**Thursday**

**8:00pm**

It's going to take me a while to get over the fact that Nightwing and Changeling made out but I'm glad it's over. However I think that the green teen is deeply traumatized as well as me and Starfire. After what went down he was a pale and sickly green -which was hard to see when our screen wasn't in HD- and he rushed to the bathroom.

When we finally finished staring at the screen, we went to look for him only to find a trail of discarded feminine items. I checked his room but he was there and we all looked in other rooms but had no luck.

I was somewhat upset that he was gone, even if it was temporary, I really wanted to spend time with him alone like before.

**_"It can't be like before" _**Love reminded me.

I had admit to Starfire and myself that I had a crush on Garfield. That only intensified my feelings for him, everything he touched burnt now. It burned with his affection for me and that killed me. I would stay for hours in his warmth if I had the choice but that would be to risky.

He would work out that I liked him and that would end it all. So sometimes I had to tease him but other times I had to take him down. However most times, I didn't even want to do stuff, I would let him take control and just listen.

I finally arrived at his bedroom door and knocked on it, waiting for him to answer. Lust hit me like a grenade and danced around me in order to suffocate me. I heard soft moaning as I pressed my ears against the door. My heart shattering as they were not only male but female. Did he have a girl in there? And we're they having **No! Garfield isn't like that. If he met a girl he wouldn't...**

I grew speechless even in my mind and tears built up in my eyes. Why did it hurt to know that I wasn't and never would be- I can't do this.

I had to leave, I walked off down the corridor at full speed, the lust finally leaving me as I turned a corner and hid in my room.

I closed my eyes deeply trouble, "Garfield is a virgin he told me" I reasoned out loud. Now that there was chaos in my mind, it wasn't the ideal place.

"Why would he give it up to some stranger?" I wondered but that's when I realised, "I didn't sense another person in that room. That lust was from him and only him."

My cheeks grew red and I wiped away the tears as I began to chuckle to myself. He was masturbating and I had caught him, well not visually but I still caught him.

His primal urges was the reason that his lust came off so strong but why is he looking for a mate now at this moment?

**_"Why doesn't he just look down the corridor?" _**Lust teased.

"Why would he even want me as a mate? I'm Raven, half-demon, half-human. A child of rape, a lucky bastard that cheated fate. Why would I be his mate?"

"Raven?" My name was called followed by a knock on the door.

I knew it was Garfield's voice and hesitated in my next move. I sorted out my eyes and checked that my hair was okay before moving on to actually standing up and opening the door.

"He-oh Azar" I muttered at the state of him.

He was topless and in grey joggers. He was sweating like crazy and his hair was a bed mess but he managed to rock. I couldn't help but drift away to dreamland, no matter how hard I tried to play it off as if I was cool. I bit my bottom lip until it was purple which caused him to groan and give me a seductive smile. I blushed and couldn't generate words so I stood there wheezing like a fool.

He raised an eyebrow at me and question my characteristics with a deep husky voice that made me lose my mind. My black energy sparked the glass mirror in my room, shattering it. He questioned the noise and I lost it again, knocking books off shelves.

**Oh shit I'm overwhelmed.**

I shut the door on him and leaned against the sliding door. My breathing was heavy and I slid down to the floor in relief that I was sane again. I brought my knees to my chest and tried to think through my, through my **everything**. However after realising what a fool I was in front of him and remembering that I had shut the door in his face. I died again before straightening myself up and opening the door.

He stood there a little upset but super annoyed at me. He let go of his head and yelled at me. I apologised and he sighed.

"I haven't meditated for the whole day and I just lost it finally." I said in complete honesty.

He chuckled and palmed my cheek, "You lost it over me."

I went bright red and nodded, seeing no point in denying it.

"I'm still human and it's not everyday someone comes up to my door like that"

"Maybe I should make it a habit then" He smirked.

He was getting too close to me, "If you want to me to die in fear and disgust."

His smile dropped and he stepped back, I crossed my arms and titled my head slightly.

"Anyway why are you at my door like that?"

"I just had an" He swallowed, "An intense session and I need to shower"

"Why can't you use the boys one?" I questioned.

"Well Nightwing is in there and he definitely is straight now but he might crack under all this."

I suppressed a chuckle and tilted my head, leaning against the door frame,

"And you want to use my shower?" I asked.

"Exactly, so can I?" He asked softly.

Could I really handle a naked Beastboy, only 8 feet away from my bed. Bad idea but I had to act normal around him or he'll get suspicious.

"Please be quick and keep the perimeter clean or I'll use you as the mop."

"Thanks Rae Rae" He grinned, running into my room and over to the bathroom.

"It's Raven" I whispered to myself.

**9:41 pm**

"_Metrion, Zinthos, A_-arrgghh!" My meditation sequence was broke by an attack of a huge figure.

I was soon in the arms of a chuckling Garfield who cradled me. I didn't hesitate in wiping his grin off with a slap around his face. He whimpered but began chuckling again.

I had spent thirty minutes trying to control my emotions from exploiting my dirtiest of desires. Fifteen minutes getting rid of all dirty visions and then the rest restoring my levels of calmness and control through meditation to be disturbed by _him._

"That was not funny." I said plainly, squirming out of his reach.

He let me but only to lay down on my bed and pull me onto of him slightly. My head made contact with his bare chest and tried my best to control my wishful hands.

"So Rae bear, you aren't planning to get rid of all these candles and get an actual light bulb!"

"I have a light bulb, I just don't use it."

"Well you should. It's all gloomy and eerie here and it is a huge safety hazard as well as fire hazard."

"Well I like it."

"I don't" He argued.

"Then leave." I said bluntly.

"No way! that is too easy and I'm having too much fun." He refused.

I sat up from my current position and he sighed before sitting up too.

"You just got here and have already been smacked as well as asked to leave, where is the fun?" I asked logically.

"Well I _love _irritating you so that's my fun." He answered confidently.

"Well I don't like it plus it's quite late, I should get to sleep."

He pouted, "Aw, is baby Rae Rae tired already?"

I felt my pulse getting faster and the vein on my forehead threatened to burst.

"I sleep early so I can wake up early." I justified.

"Well I don't."

"And that's why you miss breakfast sometimes." I answered.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist loosely.

"Well could I rock you to sleep?"

I blushed as I was pressed against his chest again and cradled in his arms. A whiff of lavender hit me and the vein on my forehead popped,

"Garfield, why do you smell like my shampoo and body gel?"

He chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate softly which was actually pleasing.

"I thought you would never notice,"He said in relief, "Well I love the way you smell so much, I thought you would would love it on me too."

I couldn't help blushing and was unsure of what to say, he had did this for me.

**To impress me in some scented way. **I reasoned.

"So what do you think? We're twinies now!" He joked.

I looked up at him and grinned, "It's way better than your usual scent that for sure." I teased.

**That was a lie, I love his pine, muscular,musky smell.**

He whimpered but began to rock whilst humming.

"What are you doing Gar?" I asked curiously.

"I'm helping you fall asleep. My mother used to do it to me." He explained.

I got off his lap and knelt down in front of him.

"Maybe another day Garfield but that's sweet of you." I said softly.

"Do you want to play chess? That will tire out your brain." He suggested, palming my cheek.

I closed my eyes soothed and nodded as I plastered the hand to my face permanently.

**-!,..?~**

**"Aw cute"**

**"Cute! Cute? That's all you have to say about my chapter! I dare a reader to comment cute!"**

**"Is that a challenge?" **

**"Like swallowing a cucumber!"**

**"You're on for both deals."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop snitching on me to my mum. It's not cool.**

**You guys are real bitches! Really? you decided to tease me, mess with me and accept my challenge! I thought most of you would do the cucumber challenge but no! You had to say my chapter was cute! Anyway I'll have to dismiss your punishment, I got something important to do. Please pay your respect to a recent loss: **

**R.I.P**

**To imaginary friend that could not swallow a whole cucumber.**

**"I never really liked her, she was always challenging me but she was cute"...**

**Like someone has requested, I'm gonna switch it up a bit and write some of the chapter in BB POV. **

**"Is she breaking the rule?" **

**"Yes I am but so what! Is it a crime that I like to live a little!"**

**-?-,?,.!,,**

Garfield jumped me and his lips came crashing onto mine. His voice was husky as he had just awaken and was hungry for a snack.

He threw my bra to the ground and sucked on my nipples until they were sore.

"Miss me" An unknown voice echoed in the room.

Garfield stopped and we both looked around.

"Here I am" The voice spoke again, coming from the corner of the room.

I looked at the corner waiting for something to happen but nothing did. I turned back to Garfield in fear but he was gone too.

I looked around the room to find him but he wasn't anywhere. That was until my eyes caught the slightly open closet. I refused to go anywhere near it but my body had a mind of its own.

When I opened it, Garfield's naked body stained with blood was hung there by a belt to the clothing rack.

I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by a hand over my face. I tried to fight it off and use my powers but my black energy wrapped around me tightly and he chuckled.

"I'm going to wreck your whole life." He said, the voice familiar.

I was thrown into a wall and a cold liquid erupted from the back of my head. He approached me, the figure was blurry until I saw it, them. Adonis, Trigon, Slade and Malchoir.

"We're all here for you"

"Arrghhh"

**_End of dream sequence._**

**Garfield's POV **

**10:54am**

Nope, this isn't right. She's always early and at her latest, 10 am but it's almost 11. This isn't right, something is wrong and I got to find out what.

Raven wasn't here when she was always here for breakfast. I took another piece of toast from the banquet Cyborg made and ate it worryingly.

I had knocked on her door a few times but she hadn't answered, I had just assumed it was because she was deeply asleep due to our chess game last night. However at this moment I wasn't convinced.

I had questioned the group on Raven's whereabouts and being, only to be yelled at.

"Dude Raven is in her room, you've confirmed that with your constant visits and this is the fifth time you've asked, in one minute!" He added, looking at his watch.

"Just because you want to get all lovey dovey with her. Doesn't mean we got to listen to your obsessive worrying!" Cyborg yelled, the other two members nodding softly.

I sat in my spot quiet and annoyed. I was not in love with Raven and I don't get lovey dovey with her. We're friendly, that's it.

The entrance to the common room slid open and Raven appeared. She was properly presented, yet still somewhat unstable.

She wore a big long-sleeved overflow shoulder jumper and black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun, her eyes carried big bags and her lips were pursed into a pout. She seemed to tremble when she walked and looked on the edge of bursting into tears.

**Something was wrong **

I had the urge to go over and hold her in my arms, kissing her cheek in order to soothe her tremble. To make sure she was always stable and if not, nurse her back to 100%.

I was about to stand up and question her privately when Nightwing beat me to it.

"**_Damn it! Is he to trust with our mate?_**_"_ The beast roared in jealousy.

I didn't like feeling like I had to compete for Raven's heart, -even though I was unsure on my feelings for her- it was of ugly nature and someone always got hurt.

Nightwing was one to look out for though, he was very attractive and had girls screaming his name in met and greet sessions. He also shared an important special bond with Raven: She had been in his mind, he had been in her's, he had saved her from her fate etc.

This bond gave him somewhat of an advantage over me. She was more reluctant to share with him than me, even if we shared a suitable friendship title, she would never confide in me like with Nightwing.

I sighed and drank the rest of my hot coco.

**Raven's POV **

**11:06 am**

I walked out of the room into a corner in the corridor.

"What Nightwing?" I questioned, a little annoyed that he had pulled me out.

"What happened last night?" He questioned me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to squeeze sleep away, "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"You're wearing a jumper in summer, you are not okay Raven. Explain." He commanded me.

Even though I was unable to see his eyes, I could feel his concern for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled,

"The nightmares are back."

"That explains why you haven't been up at night in the common room recently." He pointed out.

"Well now they're back and just as sick as the others." I explained.

"And you are sure they aren't future predictions?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes I'm sure! This is not That's so Raven!" I answered harshly before apologizing.

He apologised too and continued, "Do you know what stopped it?"

I nodded in disgust and decided I should tell him about Garfield being nice to me, my new emoticon Lust as well as the nightmare.

**TT**

"Wow that's something. Does he know?" He referred to Changeling.

"Of course not and you aren't going to tell him either or else" I threatened.

"I won't but I suggest you get help from him, and get some sleep before the party because bags aren't in style right now" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him but hugged him anyway.

"Thank you Richard. You might be bossy and annoying but you are a always there for me."

"I try. Now go eat, I saw him boiling the kettle earlier." He informed me before winking.

I blushed and rolled my eyes as the door slid open. My eyes immediately caught Garfield's as soon as the common room came to full view. I grew uncomfortable and a little insecure about my current state but played it off cool.

I strutted calmly to the kitchen where I was greeted by the others. They asked me about my state and I explained that I had had a rough night.

When they went back to doing their own things, I took a seat at my counterpart and Garfield approached me with my mug on a tray with other items: two croissants, butter and red forest berries.

"You woke up late so I assumed you would have a lot of heavy weights on your shoulders to cook." He explained.

He was truly amazing and he deserved my next action, "The berries are in season, and the tea might be warm but I c-oh"

I kissed him on his cheek in front of the other Titans.

**Must be the lack of no point looking back on it with regret. **I reasoned.

"You are amazing Garfield. Thank you." I said with my head against his chest loosely.

"You really are tired, aye?" He questioned, kind of amused.

"I kissed you in front of Cyborg. I'm crazy" I admitted before digging into his chest lazily.

**12:18 pm**

I laid on my bed, trying to fall asleep but their faces appeared constantly.

I wanted to cry again, I wasn't free in my own mind anymore, not without him. Starfire had accompanied me to my bedroom because I was too embarrassed to ask Garfield for help. Darn my pride.

_Knock Knock!_

**Gar's POV**

I had questioned Raven on her being and she had gave me the same brief line as the others. I was annoyed and decided to head to my room to calm down about it. I cared for Raven a lot but she wasn't willing to confide in me, for me to help her.

So I left them in the common room together. That was until Nightwing came knocking on my door asking me to check on Raven regularly because they were going out to help the East Titans with the venue.

So here I was, outside her bedroom waiting for her to answer. The door slid open but Raven wasn't standing in front of me. She was laying on her bed in her previous clothing but without leggings this time. Her legs were bent in and apart so I could see h- **Gentlemen do not look up girls skirts, even if she is super hot and Raven. **I controlled myself.

I couldn't help but groan as dirty scenes took place in my head. If I wasn't sure of being in love with her, I definitely enjoyed encountering her in my wet dreams.

**That have been going on for at least two years now.**

Her legs collapsed and she groaned before whimpering.

**Okay. **

First, she kisses me in front of the blackmail king. Then she lies on my chest, answers the door with no real clothing hiding her lingerie and now she's making weird noises.

**Wow she is badly affected. I hope this doesn't affect our night.**

I approached the bed and sat up next to her. She was pouting and looked really scared.

"Explain Rae or I can't help you" I said softly, stroking her hair as I supported her head on my lap.

She told me about not sleeping last night because of a twisted dream featuring all the men she despised, and how the nightmare used to recur every night before we hung out.

"You think that maybe if I slept with you, it would help get rid of the nightmares?" I asked somewhat pleased that she needed me.

"Yes, Nightwing thought that you were like a guardian to me due to the Beast." She informed me.

I could feel my Beast roar in victory and I had to admit that calling me her guardian was quite the turn-on.

"I just have to get back a few hours of sleep before the party. I don't want to disappoint you." She begged out of character-like.

Oh shit, she was super hot, all helpless and pouting. It would be a sin, not to help her. I had to help her, to hold her, not only was it something that I wanted to do but it was the right thing to do.

**_"Never let her go" _**He said causing shivers down my back.

I smiled and nodded to helping her, she thanked me and laid down. I had to turn my lust off because she was trusting me to hold her without groping her.

It was kind of hot, I mean it was summer what else was I expecting. I took off my uniform top and laid down next to her, she nervously rested her head on my chest, under my chin before sighing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to hum a song.

"Just like your mother did it?" She asked drowsy.

I nodded and added lyrics, Raven was in my arm falling asleep but as I sang I could feel my eyelids grow heavy.

"_It will all end as a beautiful dream._"

**_TT_**

And like that, the vision faded away and I was left fighting to open my eyes.

My body felt heavy as I tried to sit up from my current position. I was quite annoyed that I had awaken from such a dream but got over it as glimpses of the erotica returned to my mind briefly.

"Oh shit" I muttered softly as

I was painfully hard from the erotic dream.

My sight was blurry and only hints of grey could been seen so I focused on my dream. Unlike previous dreams, this one was very vivid: It was as if I had actually been there, lived it all. Each smell, touch, taste were realistic and that was the crazy thing about it.

I managed to sit up straight but the heavy load on my body still remained. I tried to shake it off but it groaned in disapproval.

"Stop" It muttered.

**Wait what! **Coming back to reality.

My eyes shot open and my sight was free of the blur curse. However I didn't know whether to squeal in fear or joy of the state.

I was in Raven's bed with Raven's body resting on me. My arms were around her waist and her head was tucked into the croak of my neck.

"Did I-" **Oh yeah** I thought in realisation.

Raven had asked me to sleep with her due to her nightmare so I agreed to it and that's why I was here.

I bit my bottom lip, suppressing the urge to groan as she accidentally grind on my bulge. I felt the Beast in me grow interested in my present situation and made dirty primal suggestions.

Oh I hated this, did I really think that I could sleep with Rae without actually _sleeping _with Rae. My control over the Beast during the summer season was reasonably unstable and having our _mate _in our arms in a bed was just provoking the primal side of me.

A warm hand made contact with my cold neck, sending shivers down my back. I looked down at the sleeping Raven now resting on my shoulder blade. She was so calm and beautiful

**Well in all fairness she's like that awake to** I reasoned with myself **But she's so- ****_"Helpless and not secure" _**The Beast finished me off.

As much as I hate to agree but she did look like she needed protecting when her eyes were shut. Normally she could take care of herself but when her eyes were closed, she was just as vulnerable to the whole world as the next person.

The Beast growled in disgust at the thought of someone touching Raven and my grip around her tightened.

**_"She's ours"_** The Beast said possessively.

I snorted at the thought of me saying that to her face. I would probably be in a grave, alive.

That was the problem with the Beast, I completely understood why he had chosen Raven as my mate but I couldn't deal with the possessive feeling or hate for other males when they or I was around the grey female.

I knew he was capable of clawing someone to death and it scared me constantly to think of his encounter with Raven someday. I had learnt to accept him though and was able to release him with control now. He was a part of me so if he had an obsession with Raven, it obviously meant that my feelings for her weren't a fluke. That my crush on her which I once tried to get rid of was something more of a crush. Unfortunately I wasn't falling for her,

**I had already hit the ground. **

I was suddenly cut off reflection when she began to turn and squirm in my arms; she was waking up now.

I froze unsure of what to do now,

her eyes were barely open but her face held the expression of confusion.

Her eyes then shot open when reality hit her and she looked up at me. I smiled nervously and prayed mentally that she remembered that I was her on her request.

She gently pushed her body off me and sat knelt up in front of me between my legs but remained in my arms. She fluttered her eyes repetitively before curling her lips up at me.

I tried my best not to think about the visible bra strap on her exposed shoulder and smiled back.

"Hi" She greeted softly.

"Did you sleep well Rae?" I asked her slightly concerned.

Her cheeks were suddenly tinted pink and she looked down embarrassed as she drifted off into thought.

"Raven?" I snapped her back to Earth.

"Oh sorry Gar, I slept very well, thank you and did you sleep okay?" She asked a little timid, "I mean it must have been hectic with me"

"No!" I startled her a little, "I slept like a baby. I sort have forgot about my surroundings when I woke up but having you in my arms wasn't a problem at all. It was actually really nice" I added honestly.

She looked into my eyes and tried to form words, I couldn't deny how much I wanted to join her lonely lips.

"I-I felt safe in your presence, if we're being honest. It was sweet of you to do this for me Garfield.I don't think I could have got through this alone" She said, entwinning my hand with her's nervously.

I was quite shock and was speechless to her revelation. Raven wasn't one to be happy with receiving help due to her pride. Yet after her words, I was unsure if this was really Raven.

I snorted, "Are you okay Rae?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked a little upset with my words. She was opening up to me and I had just mocked her.

"Raven I didn-"

"No Garfield, I shouldn't have opened up to you. I should have just lied and been ungrateful for your help because that's the Raven you're used to." She said harshly.

I just had to speak. **I'm such a jerk.**

"I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just taken back by what you said"

She rolled her eyes and changed her focus.

"You usually don't need help Rae, you an independent woman. Hearing that I helped you in such a way is kind of overwhelming."

She sighed and looked over at me,

"Your my guardian Garfield. This whole experience just goes to show that I can't do everything by myself" She said softly, stroking my cheek.

I stared into her deep amethyst eyes and checked for signs of insanity. Raven was just showing too much emotion for me to accept it was all good between us. However I was distracted from my mission and began to enjoy our intimate stare until she couldn't handle the pressure.

"I should get ready for the party Gar." She said politely for _Get the fuck out, all this staring is making shit uncomfortable._

"Oh yeah I got to get all swagged up for those single ladies tonight." I said, my intentions to impress, even though Raven was the only girl I wanted to look good for.

She got rid of her pout in an instant and got off the bed to her closet. I gazed at her long legs, my look getting higher to her ass which was unfortunately covered by her big jumper.

She turned her head around and smirked, "That means get out."

I chuckled awkwardly and slid out her bed before making my way to her door. I heard her gulp when my chest was revealed and at the corner of my eyes, I saw her biting her lip and staring at me.

Tonight is totally going to be epic.

**-!-,,,-?!,!-,,**

**I heard there was party in a day or two. I hope nothing too freak goes on.**

"**You no comment but read anyway? Go swallow a cucumber!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**So tell me what you need, got the keys, I'm a bad little bitch from another empire.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Titans, I don't own the songs but I own the night!**

**It's going down!**

**-,,!?-..**

**Raven's POV**

**He must think I'm crazy. **I told myself as I walked into my walk in closet.

I should have just stopped at _thank you_ at breakfast this morning but no, I just had to force myself on him. He probably thinks I've gone fan girl crazy for him.

"**_That's not true, he probably just thinks we're insane all together! Forget fan girl crazy, we're just mental" _**Rude disagreed.

I rolled my eyes and continued my search for the perfect shoes.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He's not interested in us." I said out loud to no one in particular.

**_"That's why he moaned our name in his sleep, right?" _**Lust reminded me.

I blushed as I remembered hearing him moan my name when I went to use the toilet. When I returned, his arms tightened around me automatically and he murmured sweet nothings into my hair. He was very hard at the time and that made going back to sleep difficult. Yet after stroking his bare chest repetitively, I was soon back to dreamland where I dream of me and him at the bay together.

He cracked jokes and I laughed, he kissed me and told me about the future, our future. He said he would offer me all this if I opened up to him, acknowledged him of his importance in my life.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought about how pointless that was, he had doubted my sincerity and mocked me. Even though he had apologised, he had still doubted me. However it died out and became something lighter and mysterious, intriguement and adoration.

**_"This is why we got to steal his heart tonight"_**Love justified.

**He's already got his eyes on others. We're only his friend. Nothing else. **I refused, not wanting to embarrass myself and get my hopes up.

**_"He said single. We're single last time I checked, and female plus we already catch his eyes on a regular basis, now us for the party..." _**Lust explained.

**_"Party! We're going to show Garfield that without us, a party just isn't a party!" _**Happy screamed in joy.

I don't even like parties, people are as loud as the music and everyone gets drunk ten minutes into the actual party. Plus I despised dancing.

**_"Nope we despise watching Garfield dance with other girls" _**Jealousy reminded me.

I only got on the dance floor from time to time because Karen and Starfire would drag me on. I did let my body follow the rhythm of the music but as soon as some fool tried to get behind me, dance time for Raven was over.

**_"Yet when we're with Garfield..."_** Love started, **It doesn't matter if security are taking away drunk slobs or the music pops your ear drums.**

"He just wants everyone to have a good time." I finished out loud.

Now I was determined, Garfield is mine and will always be. I can't lose to sober girls who act like they're drunk. I just hope I'm good enough.

**_"Oh trust me, there's a reason we all liked the outfit." _**

**Garfield's POV **

**_8:45pm _**

I stood in the corridor, in front of Raven's door waiting for her to finish getting ready.

I was all dressed and ready to go, I wore a black wife beater that outlined my abs with the words, _Going in _scribbled all over in a paintbrush font in white and green. I wore grey skinny jeans and a gradient purple checks shirt around my hips. On my feet, I wore my khaki print air max and my eyes were covered by black and purple rimmed nightlife glasses. For my hair, I wanted to switch it up from it's average shaggy self and took shape the curly front beehive hairstyle for the night.

I was really hoping to impress Raven tonight. I had plans to sweep her off her feet and give her a night to remember. That was the best part of the bet, even though we aren't dating, Raven still has to be a reasonable date so she can't refuse to do stuff with me.

I knocked on the door again for the second time in thirty minutes, I hadn't really expected Raven to be the late one out of the group. But that meant she was going all out to impress me,

**Or just trying to please Starfire** I reasoned logically.

"Come on Rae."I nagged.

"Don't call me Rae!" She muffled from behind the door.

"Whatever, just come out!" I ordered.

"Promise you won't laugh." She said softly behind the door.

"I promise Rae." I said quite curious in what she was wearing exactly. "Plus I guarantee we'll be the sexiest couple there."

I prayed that she understood what I meant because she didn't come out or say anything for a while, making what I just said more awkward.

However the door slid open and my mouth dropped to the floor. I lifted up my shades to confirm I wasn't hallucinating. She looked like Beautiful and Sexy had a baby and feed her flawless for her whole life, she was just... I was speechless, unable to speak, I felt myself rise. Dude! I couldn't move at all, her beauty was literally paralyzing me **or is that just embarrassment that she can sense and see my feelings. **

She blushed hard and looked at the ground before gazing back up at me.

Her hair was nicely curled at the ends and held in place on her left. Her makeup was soft like usual but with more accent on her eyes as she had smoked her eyelids, silver and soft blue. She wore small silver hoops and seven or more light silvery along both arms, leaving her chest exposed.

**I could have stared at those t- Stop she's watching.**

She wore a dark blue sweetheart neckline spaghetti strap waist crop top. There were purple clawing at the chest area and I blushed as she caught me staring at the cleavage again. I decided to make my way down and away from that area.

Her skirt was hip centered and emphasised the difference between her wide hips and small waist. Two lacy bands on both sides of her hips connected the white skirt to her top, and left her belly bottom naked and framed by a square.

She smiled and twirled softly on her foot, giving me a glimpse of the back too. The skirt reached her calves at the back and emphasised her rear end whereas the front only arrived above her knees by two or three inches. I gulped as her legs were naked and her feet were perfectly modeled in high leveled sea blue strap sandals.

**Legs truly are my weakness.** I admitted.

She slowly moved closer to me, her chest jingling as she swayed her body left and right towards me. I looked up and down at her again and she blushed

shamelessly. She stopped in front of me so our bodies were lightly in contact, not minding my bulge and spoke,

"You are really killing that look Garfield." She complimented.

I tried to form words but I was blocked. I slapped myself mentally until I was free to speak.

"T-Thank you Raven, I think you slayed flawless." I said honestly.

"I just hope it's enough to represent you correctly" She said innocently, biting her lip and tilting her head.

**She is so hot**

"I'm going to have trouble keeping you by my side." I sighed honestly.

She chuckled and pulled away from me and started walking to the garage.

**Thank God for what just happened. **

I watched her ass moved in the distance and grew hooked. She turned back to me and she signed me to come over before continuing her journey. I couldn't help but smirk at her, I couldn't help but want her more and more.

I thought about my jobs experiences, **God all that meat, Yuck. **Which was good enough to let the blood circulate in my body normally again.

This night is going to be a challenge.

**Raven's POV**

When we finally got to the garage, Cyborg who was wearing his holo-ring and looking like he had came out of Chris Brown's music video greeted us. We complimented each other and he teased me about the attention that I'd receive tonight.

Usually I would wear jeans and a top with a jacket but The East Titans thought that this year had to be the year that would slay all parties. So they requested that all of the Titans were to look amazing.

Garfield let out a strong wave of jealousy and disagreed with the things Cyborg was saying. This caused Cyborg to laugh as he knew he was getting to the green bean and soon called him out on his jealous ways.

Garfield turned red and resisted the urge to touch the back of his hair.

"Aw, Chan can't touch his hair or he'll mess it up for Raven." Cyborg teased, chuckling. "You look like you jumped out of a Justin Bieber concert."

"Hey!" He said pouting slightly.

I resisted the urge to laugh myself but honestly thought his hair was nice. Done for me or not, he rocked it.

"Don't worry Garfield, I like it better on you." I teased.

He still took it as a compliment and approached me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"The lady approves!" He yelled.

I pushed his arm off but smiled anyway.

"Where's the other couple?" Cyborg questioned, making me blush.

"I heard noises coming from Star's room so I'm guessing they're having some fun before the party." Garfield informed us.

The two boys burst into laughter and I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. The freaky couple soon arrived dressed to impress in their colour theme blue.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Cyborg exclaimed looking around. "Our girls looking like they came fresh from the package and the men ready to represent the Titan tower"

The boys all cheered and prepped themselves which was honestly quite cute but if Garfield thought I was letting him hook up with some random chick. He was very wrong.

Before we all got into the car, Garfield approached me and covered my eyes with shades and put sound filters in my ears. I thanked him and let him get in the car first.

He then patted the seat at the end of the row next him for me to sit.

**Like I have a choice.**

"Come on Rae, I got a special spot for you."

I pretended to gag to make sure he didn't get huge hints of my feelings for him.

As I sat down, I felt his eyes on my posterior and wondered whether to mind or not.

He whispered in my ear when I finally shut the door, to drop the act. I tried my best not to blush and looked through the window.

I kept shut for what I wanted to be the whole ride as he was right about how I felt for him.

When we arrived at the venue, Cyborg parked his car and we all got out and began walking towards the huge building.

There were numerous of people trying to get in from the public so actually entering the party would be a little hectic. Luckily for us, there was a free walk, where people who were actually on the guest list could get in.

As I walked closer to the building with the gang, a cold hand made contact with my waist. I turned my head to my right as my side pressed against his. My nose only a few inches away from his.

I smiled at him and he smiled back with a serious look before speaking,

"Tonight its me and you, okay?"

I nodded and blushed before questioning him, "What about your single ladies?"

"I'd like to see them try to compete with you" He snorted.

"If they're lucky enough to dance with me, so be it. But you're my date, remember? I won a bet and asked you to confirm it."

I nodded and chuckled a little as he had made tonight a little easier for me. He wanted me by his side and no one else.

After a Cyborg holo-ring problem with the bouncer, we were finally in. I thanked God for the creation of shades and sound filters because the scene was just one big safety hazard.

There were superheros out of their usual clothing and mingling with citizens. The Mexican twins, Mas and Menos were djing, and wow did they have the crowd going.

I bobbed my head slowly to the beat of Chris Brown _five more hours _and swayed my hips a little. I was still in contact with Garfield who was smirking at me and bobbing his head too.

At each party we've been to, there was always Bumblebee to make me get onto the dance floor at least once during the night. She taught me how to let go a little and just move to the rhythm, not minding anyone else.

I wasn't like Garfield or her yet when it came to busting a move but I occasionally jumped around, whipping my hair, moving side to side. Tonight, however, Garfield had to see that I was just as much fun as any other girl but could still remain me.

"Let's go find the VIP section" He said, leaning in my ear.

I nodded and let him lead me to the room in his arm. As we walked around, people stared or tried to greet us, well tried to greet him.

**And when I said people, I meant females.**

Males did wink and try to talk to me but once they saw the killer look that Garfield shot them, they realised that there was probably a drunk bimbo somewhere nearby.

I did talk to those I recognised from the street and happily greeted people of my fan base but we were on a mission so the conversations were cut short.

Two guards stood at the entrance of the VIP lounge and looked us up and down. Garfield helped refresh their memories by telling them our names before they unhooked the velvet rope.

The lounge had the music filtered so that conversations made were audible but there was still the same party vibe. Citizens who were friends of the Titan or had enough money to bribe the guards stood several in number amongst us all.

"Rae bear!" A familiar and unforgettable voice sang.

I turned my head at Karen who was wearing a pale yellow and white horizontal striped skater dress with a sheer yellow crumpled train attached to the back. Her hair was out and plaited into a nice bun and she wore big see-through pumps and numerous jewelry. She looked like a born party host and brought me into a short hug.

"Damn girl, you make us look like background characters!" She complimented.

"You're one to chat BB. Have you seen the way men are drinking water. You got them thirty." Garfield complimented her.

She chuckled and so did I at his comment.

"Well if they're dressed like you, I wouldn't mind ending their thirst." She said sweetly.

Garfield put his hand to his chest and sighed in an ego-centric way

We all laughed and she began to pump her fist slowly in the air as Maroon 5 _One more night_ played.

I looked at Garfield who was watching BB with amusement in his eyes. He mouthed every single word and rocked his head back and forth.

The other Titans soon came around us and began to chit chat with us. I kept quiet but still involved in the conversation just as always, the complete opposite of Garfield who had something to say every second. Speedy and Auqalad stared at me constantly which was quite the ego booster but unnecessary. I stood quiet and acted nonchalant under their grins until they complimented me on my appearance.

"So you alone tonight?" Auqalad asked me, licking his lips.

I blushed but shook my head even if I had a crush on Garfield, it would be a lie to say that Auqalad wasn't attractive when he did this action. A wave of jealousy and anger soon jumped me and Garfield's hand was around my waist.

I wanted to hit him for the suggesting gesture but he obviously wasn't having Auqalad think he could try to hook up with me tonight.

"Actually Rae's here with me." Garfield said with a smirk.

"Yeah I meant having an actual date, not that coming as two think you two do."

"Exactly. Rae is my date."

I looked down and blushed as everyone made Oooh sounds and teased us.

"Tell him Rae." He ordered.

"It's Raven and I accepted when he asked me." Cutting out the bet part for my sake.

I couldn't have anyone know I lost to Beastboy in a bet.

"What! B-but you two are like enemies." He said confused.

"Well when a girl throws you out the window it's because they want you to sweep them off the dance floor."

"But she always throws you out the window and every time you try to get her on the dance floor. You end up in the punch." Speedy added.

"Well people can change, they were obvious signs that I was embarrassed I couldn't dance like Changeling." I lied through my teeth.

Only Starfire knew it was a bet but the look on the others face was admittedly priceless.

After a while, the boys decided to go get drinks and left the lounge. Garfield had told me to stay were I was and he would get me vanilla soda, in consideration that I don't drink and they didn't serve tea.

"So Raven," BB began, "Are you and Gar entering the couple competition?"

"We're not even a real couple, he just won a bet with me." I said.

"He wanted you to be his date as his reward?"

I nodded.

"Wow I'm shocked he just doesn't tell you how he feels." Karen said.

I didn't have to question her on what she meant because I clearly understood. I didn't know if it was love but there was certainly something going on between me and the animorph. Since my bedroom, Garfield has had trouble blocking his emotions from me. I knew perfectly well that the emotions I received from him weren't a reflect illusion of mine. They were all his and that kind of scared me that there could actually be another road for our relationship.

"Maybe he's shy" I said.

"So you know?" She questioned.

"Only like two hours ago." I answered truthfully.

"For an empath, you really bad" She snorted.

I blushed at her bluntness but was physced that I wasn't the only one who saw a potential relationship.

"Anyway I would start showing real interest in him right now" She warned, pointing behind me.

A brunette wearing a tight breast crop top and booty shorts stood there flirting with Garfield. I was a little upset because he was smiling and laughing with her, but quickly got over it when he pointed at me and she walked off with a stank face.

He approached me with my can and smiled at me, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"What did you say Gar?" I asked curiously as we sat in a corner.

"Only that my beautiful date was the jealous type and was training in martial arts." He answered confidently.

"I don't think I'd like to meet your date, she sounds too perfect." I teased.

"She is and boy, is she a sucker for pointy ears." He joked.

I hit him in his chest and he pouted before laughing. We sat in the corner and drank away, chatting and having fun until the boys came over and told Garfield that a super model had came to see him.

He refused but I told him to go and that I would be fine. He kissed my cheek and the boys mocked him before walking off with him.

"Finally you're alone. I thought I'd never be able to break you two apart." A feminine figure said, approaching me slowly.

"Jinx?" I questioned in surprise that she actually came.

Her and Flash were honorary Titans so didn't really hang around. Instead they traveled together, fighting crime all over the world. However Bumble Bee always kept the couple in consideration and sent letters each year abroad, inviting them to join their celebrations.

She was wearing a purple skater dress with a lace bodice and pink bow around her little waist. Her hair was brought into a side bun and she wore big dangling hoops and pink pumps.

"Wow for your first East Titan party, you really went all out, aye?" I complimented.

She chuckled, "You're one to talk. I'm shocked Changeling even let you out like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You know?"

"Everyone knows now, and I might be eating croissants in Paris but I'm always informed. Every event, you two are always paired up like a couple."

"Well that's what friends do, stick together."

"Not when you Raven of Azarath." She said logically, "No defense to you. Yet you're tolerating Changeling to a whole new level than throwing him out the window" She said in reference of her last visit to the Tower.

I rolled my eyes and just continued chatting with her, what was it with everyone and the window process. If I had a penny for every time I heard that, I'd probably have nothing because I used it to pay for the window replacement.

After a while, the lounge got boring as no one was present anymore. There was me and Jinx and other people but they soon left too. So it was Just Starfire and Nightwing who were left and they wer-**Leave the lounge now, that is not a sausage she's putting into her mouth.**

Me and Jinx managed to get away from the live 'show' without losing too much of our innocence and walked around in the blinding lights.

Men tried to dance around us as if we would stop what we're doing and join them, and women would give us stank faces to the fact that we weren't as wasted as them.

As I got in front of the crowd and watched the scene on the dance floor, I nodded my head as Nick Jonas _Jealous _played. All the dancing and screaming was truly not as loud as the music.

I saw Karen walk in with the gang and she waved at us before heading onto the dance floor. I also saw Garfield and he was dancing with a girl.

Jealousy overcame me and I clenched my teeth and watched in disgust.

She was tall and blonde and was wearing very little clothing. A sparkling napkin was just as relevant in describing her skirt. As for her top, **Well she's lucky she has hair because that chest is going nowhere for her.**

She was very pretty though and had the boys attention as she swayed her hips dangerously close to Garfield. Garfield didn't mind the model getting closer to him and did the signature scuba diving move behind her. She tried to grind on him and get sexual but I didn't think that him cutting shapes was helping.

However if anything he would soon be body rocking with her and once that happens, other things would lead on.

"Go stop her!" Jinx shouted down my ear, "Get your ass on that floor, she can not steal your man like that!"

I gave her an unsure look but she pointed over to Garfield who had four girls dirty dancing around him as he did the sprinkler.

**_"Bitches need to be taught their places" _**Jealousy said.

I was pushed onto the dance floor and all the attention turned on me. I wasn't sure of what to do but Jinx and Karen stood at the edge of the floor in front of me as if they would help me.

Garfield was being surrounded by six girls who all shimmied against him yet pushed at each other in order to get closer to him.

_Out of my mind _by B.O.B and Nicki Minaj came on and I grew uncomfortable with the attention I was getting. I just stood there, swaying side to side, stiff and scared. Jinx and Bumblebee looked at me as if I was crazy and shouted dance. I shook my head and stopped completely, some people began to laugh and I felt super embarrassed.

Karen walked up to me and began to shout some words of advice over the noise,

"Come on Rae, tonight you gotta be cray cray, just have fun, don't even try and think. You gotta win him!"

She ran off and stood along Jinx, people left the floor and began watching me. I closed my eyes and swayed my hips, letting my arms go and moved my shoulders to the beat.

I jumped around and spun around slowly body rolling at each angle. The crowd went wild and people joined the floor again.

I put my hands through my hair and winded my hips before rocking them side to side like Shakira. I did heel flicks around the floor, teasing men with my body language yet never inviting them.

I danced later on with BB, Starfire, Jinx and the rest of the gang. I kept a smile on my face but didn't go too wild. I could see Garfield trying to get away from the group of girls as he watched me but didn't succeed at all.

After a few songs, Auqalad asked me to dance with him which I did but at a reasonable distance. I didn't want Garfield to suffer a stroke, just get his blood churning. After a while, he decided to replace the twins as the DJ. He played Avicii and I danced with an available Garfield. He spun me under his arm, jumped with me and did silly dance moves, in order to make me laugh. I smiled and laughed as he and Karen showed off their moves which caused the crowd to laugh and roar at the battle. I danced with Kid flash and Jinx before finding my own spot on the floor near the corner as more people began to dance. It was definitively harder to find Garfield but I didn't make it my biggest worry.

_GDFR _played and girls went from dirty to nasty. Karen and Jinx were messing around with their men,**_"Star and Night nowhere to be seen, probably trying to make a party baby."_** Lust reported.

The two females began to smile at me and told me to do the same movements as them.

_"By myself?"_ I mouthed.

They nodded and smiled so I just began to wind. I moved my hips up and down from left to right before slowly circling my hips around as if my waist was detached. I wasn't as various in my moves but was catching unwanted attention, however they knew their place and stayed away from me.

_Don't tell 'em _by Jeremih came on and I began pivoting in a circle with my hands in the air. I then threw my ass in a circle whilst getting low. It was a move that Karen had taught me earlier in the year at her valentines dance. I then got back up with my ass stuck out, if this didn't attract som-**I actually attracted someone? **I asked mentally as I felt a body behind me.

I didn't know whether to be happy or throw them at the disco ball, I moved forwards away from him and stomped side to side to the beat before nae-naeing with the girls. However a body returned behind me and began to dance behind me again.

I rolled my eyes and put on a strained face, trying to control my anger. I gave them an annoyed face but they told me to let him.

**They want me to dance with Mr Daredevil?**

I couldn't believe that they was for it but they put their palms together and pleaded for me to just do it. I sighed and walked off to the corner of the dance floor, I didn't want anyone catching me doing such stuff with a stranger. As I walked off, I was suddenly pulled in from my hips with a certain grip. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to even grab me, his voice was disguised by the music but I manage to hear what he said, "Stop playing cutie, just dance, have fun, no?"

**Excuse me?**

**_"We can have fun, we are fun"_**

Happy defended.

**_"Well I say we give him a dance to remember." _**Lust said deviously.

I rocked my hips side to side and jumped up and down. I decided that I shouldn't mind his presence and continue having fun. Looking at Jinx and Karen from a distance, I could tell they were having a lot of fun. I began to shake my ass a little before being pulled into a tighter grip against his body.

I gasped as I felt him get harder as I wined up on him. He chuckled deeply in my ear and he didn't mind in caressing my sides.

"You like that?" I teased as he groaned when I dropped down to the floor and got back up.

He hummed yes and I smiled to myself. _Red nose _came on and the girls just got worse. I began to grind on him a little and he gasped at the intimacy between us. I bent over as I did this and he decided to join into the grinding. We body rolled and got even intimate in our moves, identity unknown but still enjoying the rough body contact.

I lifted my left leg up to the side and began to throw my ass in a circle in front of him. He was soon behind me and I could feel his hand sneak up the split in my skirt and grasped my thigh for support. I wasn't so keen on all the touching but he was courageous enough to even watch me dance from the beginning so I should let him have this. He gently rubbed my thigh and gave it little squeezes each time. I soon dropped my leg and wrapped my arm around his neck and slowed my wining so it was a slightly painful but tasteful for both of us. He synced my speed and groaned how hot I was under his breath. The voice was familiar but it was no one I knew, however his other features made me think it was someone I did know. I thought he smelt nice: musk, pines, body spray and sweat. His muscles were lean, just like I liked it and his groans...

I began to hump him sharply as another song played and it's beat kicked in.

"I didn't know you were with that, Rae." His voice super husky against my neck.

"I have a lot of sides Garfield." I responded confidentially, entwining my hands around his neck, my back facing him.

**Wait Gar?**

My body froze in shock and he gently moved his hands from my waist to hold my hands in place around his neck.

"Don't stop because you know baby, just continue dancing on your date. I mean with," He corrected falsely, even if I wasn't facing him, I knew what he meant.

I did as he said and continued dancing against him. Yet now I knew it was Gar, the moves were a little more intense.

"Shit Rae calm down." He said softly before spinning me around so I faced him.

I blushed as he pulled me in, our chests pressing together. I wanted to pull away as a front but we both knew I wanted him to find out that I loved this position. I felt his hard self against my inner thigh and moaned into his shoulder blade.

His hands grabbed my neck and lower spine as _Animals _came on. He slowly grind on me causing me to gasp as I was unsure of the sexuality the move represented. I was about to push away but his finger hushed my lips shut.

"Rae, this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." He said with a smug smirk.

I shook my head as if to say I could handle it and he spun me outwards, we body rolled and danced formally to the song. I blushed as at the end of the song, he had me up against the walls. He lifted his glasses and looked at me with such a narrow cloudy look in his eyes.

"Garfield?" I asked nervously.

I raised my eyebrows as he growled staring at my neck. He had both my arms pinned up over my head and was caressing my bare belly button. I tried to squirm my way out but he had me firmly in his lock.

I watched the scene in his eyes; there was a battle taking place but soon his eyes were clear from the clouds and his emeralds eyes were restored. He looked at me in shock of our position and broke away, lowering his shades.

"Are you okay Rae?" He asked panicked.

I nodded but decided I had enough of dancing or even being around him. I had felt lust, possession, impatience, fear and love when he had me up against the wall, and it kind of made me sick to my stomach.

I walked off and he followed calmly behind before taking a seat with me on a couch at the back of the huge room.

"Are you mad Rae?"

"It's Raven and no I'm just tired from all that dancing." I lied partially.

"Well you should have seen you. Whilst you was dancing, some next guy try to get behind you but I managed to save you." He said lightening up the mood.

"Saved me? I would have fun." I said, trying to front.

"Yeah but with the wrong guy." He answered softly.

"I had fun today with you." I said biting my lip with a hand on his lap.

"Me too, some of the times I wished I was with you but they were okay as well." He said sweetly.

His arm was laying on the back of the couch slightly around me. I filled up the gap between us and rested my head on his shoulder. After a while of watching the crowd a few feet away and indulging the choice of music, I grew even tired.

"You wanna go home Rae?" He asked me.

I nodded and he held my hand as he led me out. On the way, we saw Kid flash who said he'll warn the others before we took a cab to the harbour.

**TT**

Garfield was laying in my bed with his wife beater and boxers on. I had asked him to stay again in fear of new nightmares. He had said yes instantly and was watching me emerge from my bathroom. I was wearing pj pants and a matching set top which hid my body well. It was different from my usual night wear but after Garfield's weird activity, I decided I should be safe then sorry.

I fell asleep two or three inches away from him and could feel his resent, disappointment and anger but ignored it. I thought he would try and hold me but he didn't, **I think he scooted further away. **

I managed to stay my distance for the rest of the night and was fortunately faced with no nightmares, only dreams of me and him.

**-,,,-? -,,.**

**I felt like crying whilst I wrote the ending for this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**...A potato...That's the first thing that came to my mind when writing the authors note. 12:44am here...**

**Teen Titans: Disclaimed!**

**,—!,,! **

It's been two days since the party and I've been weird in my attitude towards Garfield. Sometimes I wanted him there, other times I felt like I'd throw up. I didn't want to but there was fear in my heart and he scared me somehow. We still talked but I cut out any contact, or sentences or words that made him want me around more.

Apparently we had won best couple at the party which was announced after we left but they still sent us the fake golden crowns. We celebrated yesterday our victory at the Tea cafe where we was happily greeted.

However right now, I was visiting Nevermore because of confusion.

**_In Nevermore_**

A little lake sat under the purple atmosphere and a singing emoticon watched the water glisten. I sighed as I knew there was no point putting it off. I had to know and I had to know now.

"What is going on?"

The magenta cloaked doppelganger stood up and hugged me before I pushed her off.

"Raven I wasn't expecting you."

"And I wasn't expecting to find out that I fear and like Garfield whilst he was in my room on my bed!" I yelled.

"Raven please stop shouting" Love requested.

"Why is this happening?" I asked annoyed.

"Raven, I am not responsible for such feelings but what I can tell you is that there is something wrong with Garfield. Our beloved gives off a positive fluffy aura on a regular base but lately he's been switching off. His aura is possessive and primal, heartless, just based on instincts." She said shaking a little. "That's what causes the fear because there has only been such a time that Garfield was so..."

"The Beast" I whispered.

Love nodded before dropping to the floor and holding herself.

"He has saved us on numerous of fatal occasions but that was because Garfield is able to summon him now." She swallowed. "But it felt like he was trying to break out this time."

"You're scared for Garfield as well as us?" I asked her as she looked off into distance.

"Yes he is still sensitive on the subject even though he has learnt to accept it. If the Beast was ever to do something to us given his primal nature, G-"

"Would flip out completely. He would never forgive himself and try to stay away from us, but we don't want that. We don't want to lose him because he thinks he's a lustful animal." I finished off painfully.

Garfield had once referred himself to my last words in anger in a time where he hadn't accepted the beast.

She nodded and looked down, my heart stung as I thought of him not being by my side. I understood very well now that all this masturbating he did and his _switches _weren't silly mood swings but something more.

I decided to move on,

"When was we first attracted to him?"

"The stage of attraction was passed long ago. We were attracted to him after Malchoir because we were broken and he was there for us the most."

"How come I wasn't aware?" I asked.

"You was Rae but you pushed him away when you developed the weird feeling of attraction. You didn't like the effect he had on us. That's why you pushed him away after helping him with Terra too because the feeling had came back."

"I never thought I would be attracted to him." I snorted.

"But we are and passed attraction. It's not all about physical looks even though he is physically pleasing" She blushed causing me to blush as his smile and face danced in my mind.

"But I took into account other factors such as: Propinquity, Personality and Social effects."

She said, sitting back on the grass, beckoning me to follow.

"I think his fan base would agree with us that he's quite the looker and the fact we live in close proximity to each other and see each other on a regular basis makes it more likely for us to be attracted to him. And you can't fault his personality" She chimed.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to find something to say about him. "He's annoying"

"Yet we can't resist his presence plus we both know he does that to get our attention. Why do think he's always turning into a kitten for us?"

"If it's not attraction, are we crushing on him or something?" I asked

"Auqalad was a crush but Garfield is different Raven, he has our trust and attention, your emotions revolve around him."

"Do I love him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" She answered.

"How do you know it's love? I mean like true love?"

"Well Raven, Garfield was that boy we were unsure of calling brother because he was not like a brother. He was nothing to us that was family related. So I would know the difference. There is also the effects he has on us, Raven."

"When he holds our hand and hugs us he makes us warm with Affection and you can't help but feel like you're melting. When he makes us laugh or compliments us, Happy is squealing in joy. When he asks to do something with us, Desire can't help but feel wanted and only wants to stay around him. Attraction transformed into Lust because it's a part of falling in love as well as a puberty thing, we lust over him Rae. So she can't help but comment or tease him."

"And you?" I asked curiously.

"When your heart races, when you blush, get clammy, nervous, or scared around him, there's a reason."

"They're all stages of me: Love, and we all want to commit to him mentally and physically."

She added, standing.

"Aren't you afraid of a Malchoir repeat?" I asked nervously.

"You are, Raven. Yet I've made sure to double check on who I am falling for. Think about it." She said, walking off.

An image flew from her cloak onto the ground in front of me.

It was a photo of me and Garfield at a party incognito. I was wearing big square glasses and a small lacy dress and him, shades and jeans. He was holding me bridal style and we were both looking into each other's eyes with small smiles.

**It will help take your mind of him forever, he said **I thought back. "The next day, I had developed that weird feeling" I sighed. "And today, I'm in love with Garfield."

"Finally you worked it out!" I looked up to see Rude, skinny dipping in the lake with Lust.

"The heart sisters have been dropping hints like bombs on D-day. For a girl whose smart, you're dumb!"

I definitively won't be visiting Nevermore for a while.

**—****!,!..?!,**

**Short but not very effective. Yeah well let's start the bidding **

**"Is there a ten thousand for the broken pencil found on the side of the street?"**

***an idiot puts his hand up***

**"two hundred thousand?"**

***another idiot puts his hand up***

**"Okay the pencil is sold for twenty hundred million pounds to the second idiot in my bidding war for the now stolen pencil which is being replaced for my chewing gum..."**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Why is she doing this to us? She's now telling us that the Beast may be a problem and the two will not get together!"**

**"I did not say that but there is a little Beastie rendez-vous"**

**—****?- !,,-,!**

**Friday **

**10:05pm **

**I can't do this anymore. I need him! **I thought as hot tears ran down my face.

The nightmares were never this bad before but now he's here, they've gotten stronger. I knocked on his door calmly even though the state of my room was evidence that I was anything but stable. I waited for him to answer but he wasn't answering at all.

Lately his attitude towards me had changed dramatically. He was always out and when he was around, he was away from me and avoiding any type of contact. At night, he was nowhere to be sign so I had to fight with my nightmares myself. I never won but I tried to look stable throughout the day.

It's been six or five days since we've actually had a real conversation without him leaving because of a so called _headache._ I've been understanding towards him but this is too much. I'm broken without him and I've learnt to admit it because I love him, and now he is properly in my life it's hard to see him go.

The door did not open but I knew he was there. I could hear the music when I pressed my ear to his door.

I knocked again but he didn't respond, he was ignoring me but why? I continued to knock, calling his name. I heard soft muttering but he never came. I couldn't be alone tonight not again, Timid was presence and so was fear. They were getting stronger and black energy leaked from me due to the negativity. I said my mantra under my breath, managing to stop the lights from flickering on and off.

"Garfield! Please, s-stop ignoring me. I need you, please just open up." I said softly like a whisper.

The door never opened though so I broke down. I lowered my head and stared at the ground. Tears began to build up but I couldn't let my cries be heard so I cried silently outside his door. It was the worst types of cries but I couldn't let him hear me not when he didn't care. I was paralyzed in my position I should have left but I didn't I couldn't.

**_"It's too far from him and we're just not strong enough to fight the darkness by ourselves." _**Timid cried quietly.

A sudden light appeared in front of me as the door opened. I didn't look up and remained in my position. His aura wasn't his usual fluffy type, it was dark and primal.

**The Beast **I worked out.

His hand touched my chin and pulled my face up. His eyes were clouded and dark, his hands were bare (without his usual gloves) and cold. His claws were extended and tickled my skin sinically.

"How perfect to finally meet you in such a helpless state." He chuckled darkly.

I gasped and tried to remain calm and stop the flow of tears as he was considering me as weak. He chuckled and pulled me into the room against my will. I ended up against the wall my arms held over my head and his claws stroking my bare thigh.

**Not my best choice coming in cotton booty shorts and a plunging crop top. **I thought nervously.

"You look so good." He said sickly, licking my stained tears before kissing my jawline slowly.

I gasped at the feeling before squirmed away from his lips. He slammed me into the wall stopping all movement I caused. The pain was a few seconds worth but I closed my eyes not wanting to believe that this was happening.

"Look at me" He ordered, "Look at me now!" He yelled when I disobeyed the first time.

I slowly looked at him and grew disgusted at the sinical smirk he had. His fangs were extended too and his teeth seemed sharper than ever.

"I hold myself responsible for coming on to you. I regret my actions."

His apology was sincere and made my judgement on him softer but I was still wary.

"It is too early of a stage for us to do such things yet."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I am the carnation of young Garfield's primal side, his darkest and inner side. He calls me the-"

"Beast." I finished off.

He snarled, "So you are aware of me? Excellent, this makes our encounter easier."

"Why are you here in his body form and not your own?" I asked with soft anger as I feared him slightly.

He was not in his beastly formation like usual when he would save me from danger.

"I see no threat around so my usual for is unneeded, plus communication is inaccessible between us in my other form."

"So you're controlling him?" I asked worried on Garfield's condition.

"Well I wouldn't say it was against his will. My young master gave in and let me greet you this time. He understands that I would and could never hurt you. Again, like i said before, my usual form is suitable for fighting strong competitors, you are too frightened to throw a punch and you wouldn't succeed anyway" He snorted, stroking my tiny waist.

"Then why are you pinning me back?"

He growled as I tested him before letting me go. He still stood in front of me but with less caution.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well my dark beauty, my host is in the heat like every most animals in the summer and we need to mate." He answered me.

I rolled my eyes angered by my companion's choice of words.

"I'm not a full demon" I said offended.

"I said dark beauty. I am aware you are half demon and half human but your demon side is stronger to me. It is more primal than your human side and that's what attracts me towards you." He inhaled causing shivers to run down my back.

"Attracted?" I said a little shocked.

I knew there was some type of loving connection between the beast and me but my assumption was always that he was protective of me because he cared about me individually. Yet the dark side thing made sense, I had my demon side and Garfield had his primal side. We might be two different characters but it's the few things we shared in common that held us close together.

"Yes, attracted." He chuckled.

"So what does finding a mate have to do with me?" I asked anxiously, my heart racing and my palms sweaty.

"Everything, you are our potential choice. You fit all my criteria and my master." He smirked, connecting our foreheads.

"B-but I can't be. I'm just a teammate, a friend. I can't fit anyone's criteria just look at me."

He snorted and held me against the wall, my hands back over my head as I began to get overwhelm.

"Chant." He ordered and I did.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad but I was certainly doubting that Garfield could like me more than a friend. I soon calmed down and looked into his small pupils.

"We have looked at you and it is had to disagree when we like what we see." He said, checking me out.

I couldn't help but blush at the action, I still wasn't 100% sure on him but he had a good vibe.

"How do I fit your criteria?" I asked a little more confidently than before

"The wide hips and big chest, demon traits that are good for baring my offspring." He stroked my thigh softly causing me to bite my lip. "Demons are based on primal instincts too so all your urges are practically compatible. You live to mate and produce fertile and fit offspring so do I."

"So I'm maternal material." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not just that but your scent is a drug to us and you will be loyal to me and obedient. You are strong in character which is what an alpha male needs."

I stared at him a little surprised, I would have never described myself as all that but maybe he was right. I soon bit my bottom lip as I grew curious about another question.

"How do I fit Garfield's?"

"Well you are honestly not his usual dream girl but yet you are everything and more." He chuckled causing me to roll my eyes.

**Blonde, Busty and Bimbo. **I thought.

"As he is human, he does not consider all the important factors but the more superficial factors. He finds you exquisitely beautiful and dreams constantly of fucking you, touching every part of your amazing body."

**So Gar's really a fuckboy. What a turn on.**

**_"Please note my joy." _**Sarcasm said.

"However he loves your personality and attitude. The fact you are more than a pretty face with a deadpanned expression when you are with him now." He told me, "Your intelligence intrigues him, and when you confide and trust him he goes crazy with happiness. He is certainly in love with your presence."

**Maybe he's not just a fuckboy...** I reconsidered.

"Then why has he been avoiding me?"

"That's why I'm here Raven. I am aware that you have been avoiding us in fear of me. We all know that so Garfield has decided that it is probably for the best you two depart and separate."

"I was wrong though that's why I came here." I cried a little.

"Then you must be loyal with us and prove to him that no matter what we have made the right choice. I can't go against my master's choice if he wishes to find another mate. He will never be complete and will constantly want you but the pain won't be as bad."

Jealousy bubbled up in me as I thought of another girl with Garfield.

"Wasn't there a risk in you telling me all this?"

"I am not stupid Raven and know you share the same feelings as us, even if I had told you earlier on when you was unsure or unaware of your emotions for us, I know for a fact you and Garfield would have still reached the point where you was his confirmed mate."

"Confirmed mate?" I asked.

"You have not submitted to us Raven. We have not claimed you properly."

"Then claim me now" I blushed in embarrassment as I sounded desperate.

He chuckled causing me to go red however I was happy that I was sure of my feelings for him and that this encounter was smoother than it started.

"Raven I would if I could but my master has accepted me so I should be respectful and not force myself on you without permission."

"Then why won't he claim me?" I asked a little annoyed by all the complication.

**If anything I thought I'd be the complicated one in the whole love process. **

"Unlike me, my master fears of making you submit due to pain and chances of regrets. He also doubts that there is a chance that you feel the same way about us." He stated.

"Then why don't you tell him?" "Little difference, there is still the element of fear of rejection and it is not my job honestly."

"I would love to tell him but I don't know if I can. What if he has a few feelings for someone else and doesn't want to risk the chance by being with me?"

He growled at my scenario but didn't defend himself. Garfield did have the tendency to flirt or check out other girls so I was optimist as to whether his emotions were real or a fluke for me. Yet the fact the beast was unable to respond to me killed me the most. Maybe all this is just a fluke,

"You are wrong, he behaves like this in hope that if the two of you are not an item, there may be potential in other females."

"That makes sense I guess."

"So as our mate show him that you love him. If you cannot tell him then he requires at least this boost." He advised me.

"But what if I still can't convince him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I have rested quiet for too long. There will be a time where I can no longer live under the control of my master if he does not meet my be quick"

"I'll try" I said a little scared of possible demands.

"And you will be ours sooner than you think."

I stared into his eyes and waited for the change in pupils and colour but it never came.

"Why aren't you turning back into Garfield?" I asked worryingly.

"May you grant me with the request of letting me guard you tonight?" He asked formally, stepping away from me.

I was a little taken back by his question, Garfield had accepted the Beast but still considered him dark and primal. However his request wasn't very primal and I wasn't sure of how Garfield would react when he wakes up to me.

"I should get to my room but thank you f-"

"You did not come crying here because you could face the demons alone." He said wisely, growling a little.

"You're right but I can handle it now I t-"

"No! You need me to protect you. You need me to save you Raven."

"I said I was f-"

"The request is no longer a request. It's a demand!" He growled causing my eyes to widen.

I should have fought back but there was nothing to say. He was right and I couldn't face those nightmares, not again.

I sighed and looked down before nodding. He could never hurt me if I was truly his mate he'd only want to protect me from danger and that made me feel warm. There was also the element of pity, he was cooped up in Garfield unable to actually create memories of his own, just feed on them. If I could somewhat make his only ever real experience controlling Garfield's body memorable for him, I will.

He led me to the bed where soft muttering was heard. I turned the volume of the speakers up so the words were audible and laid down besides him.

_think that you can hide _

_I can smell your scent from miles _

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals _

_Baby, I'm _

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in so my head laid on his chest. His other hand was stroking my thigh slowly and he growled at the proximity. His nails seemed to dig deeper into my skin as the song continued.

_like we can't stop we're enemies _

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

I should have freaked out but I honestly found it soothing and slowly fell asleep.

_I cut you out entirely _

_But I get so high when I'm inside you _

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

**-!?,,.,,!**

**Mama loves me a piece of Maroon 5...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Damn...**

**Can someone please tell me what it means when you thank someone for loving your books personally and they respond like this..." " **

**Because I lost my ****_how to be social _****book.**

**Disclaimer: Titans...**

**Disclaimed! B-**

**"Ooyah!" **

**"The fuck? I'm not those authors that use their characters is their notes. So get lost fake Cyborg. I got a story to write.**

**-,!-, ~_ !**

**Monday**

**1:45pm**

I stood besides Garfield in a blue tank top and jean shorts with vans. I had a green bandana around my hair which was in a bun and made my casual summer outfit complete.

Garfield wore khaki cargo shorts that showed off his toned calves and a faded blue grey t-shirt that slightly outlined his chest.

We're both wearing shades but he added a cute fisher's hat to avoid the repeat of last time when someone had recognised him. My arm was entwined with his as we walked down the street sharing a soft conversation on the film we had just watched.

The night with the Beast was behind us and even though Garfield was a little angered that I refused to tell him what the conversation with the Beast was about. He was happy he could share a bed with me again and that I wasn't hurt.

I blushed as I remember how hard he was when I woke and found him staring at my body which was laying on top of his.

"What's so amusing Rae bear?" He asked me, catching my attention.

"No extra nicknames Garfield and it's nothing I was just thinking. You should do that sometimes." I teased.

He pouted but grinned, "I don't feel like dehydration myself. I mean it's bad enough I'm this hot in such weather."

I rolled my eyes at him but allowed him a small grin. We walked into the tea shop, Relief and waited in the line. Since the photo of us with the owner, people have been coming to Relief in hope of meeting me and Garfield. Yet Fella was as hard as she was soft but she'd ironically stab someone all in the name of peace.

When the cue shortened and had us waiting arms still linked in front of the cue, we smiled at Ella.

At first, she wasn't paying great attention to what we were doing because her cash register was refusing to work.

Yet when she stopped whacking the counter she apologised before looking up at us. She said she was unaware that we had came but happy to see us again.

"We're happy to see you to Ella." I said softly.

Her eyes moved swiftly to my direction and she smiled a little before staring at me. She wasn't giving off much emotion, to be honest very little but her look told me there was something. Something familiar about her.

I narrowed my eyebrows and tried to match her face with possible characters but as if she was aware, she looked away.

"So what would you two like?" She avoided eye contact as she erased the previous actions with her soft tone.

I nudged Garfield in his stomach a little for him to order. He nodded and began speaking, "Well I've already had red fruit so could I try orange and strawberry twirl."

"Switching up, aye?" She chuckled lightly under her breath.

The chuckle seemed unnatural, like it had never been used or abandoned for a long time. Her voice had a little more emotion in its tone to the familiar one I had in my head. Yet there was still no identity to the voice.

"Your usual meringue pie?" She said with amusement in her eyes which caused a familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Usual? We've only been here like 4 times!" Garfield snorted.

"In two weeks. That is a lot for busy heroes." She chuckled lightly again.

"And I'm guessing you want lavender and Cinnamon 'nilla?"

I blushed as she said this and nodded softly.

"I guess I'm hooked." I said jokefully yet I knew I was serious.

"Memories, aye?" She said softly with a small curl in her lips.

I didn't chuckle and I didn't gasp, I just stared.

"Raven?" Garfield asked concerned, pulling me out my trance.

"Yeah just the small ones." I said briefly.

She nodded and I noticed her eyes begin to water.

"Got it. That $16.50 cents. Bobby will get you a seat." She said with less euthasium than usual.

She left to the back quickly and we walked over to Bobby, I wanted to confront her but it wasn't my problem, well she wouldn't let me make it my problem.

Bobby escorted me to our regular seat at the back, far from noise and attention, near the scented candles.

"Thank you" We said politely.

"Enjoy your date" He said, walking away.

"It's not a dat-Urgh!" I said before giving up.

**Some people will never change.**

I sat there a little distressed as I tried to work out the puzzle; **how do I know such a woman, who coul**-

"Raven?" Garfield brought me out my thought again.

"Yes Garfield."

"What's wrong?" He asked with soft eyes, "And please get straight to the point."

**Am I really becoming that obvious now?**

**_"You lost your poker face when you started to listen to Mrs Horny pants" _**Rude added with reference to Lust.

There was no way for me to beat around the bushes and he would be pissed off if this was another thing that I hid from him.

"If you haven't noticed I've-I... I'm seeing Ella in a new light." I said in a monotone voice.

His face was a little disgusted but intrigued, "Are you a lesbian Rae?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant! It's just she looks familiar and sounds familiar." I said being drawn into thought.

"Well don't stress on it Rae, if someone is going to remember where you've seem her, it will be you. And if you need help eliminating suspects, I'm here" He offered, resting his hand on top of mine.

I nodded slowly as I didn't want to deform the perfect image of his face in my head.

"Here are your drinks and one whipped pie." A girl which wasn't Ella served.

"Excuse me, where is Ella?" I said politely.

"Well she's in her office doing something. I didn't know the Queen wanted to see her" She said rudely before walking away.

"Rae's way more important than the Queen!" Garfield yelled after her.

I blushed and inhaled the sweet smell before taking my tea from the tray. I was a little bit disappointed that Ella hadn't served us like usual but her attitude was explanatory.

"Don't mind her Gar" I advised with a little frown.

He noticed it and grasped my hand with both hands,

"Ella's fine Rae maybe she's just busy."

"I don't know Gar, she always serves us and did you not notice that she was a little upset when we spoke at the counter."

He stroked my chin before caressing my cheek, "Rae look, I know you care for her because she makes some banging tea and she's sweet but maybe there is something going on in her life that's making her like this. Don't worry."

He pulled his chair closer to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I moved it from around my neck causing him to pout but it stopped soon, when I entwined my hand with his causing him to grin.

We drank our drinks and spoke softly, chuckling at times or snapping at each others comment: negatively and positively.

Garfield then ran a hand through his hair and pulled a serious face.

"Rae, I've seen progress in our sleep talks and I think you'll be okay for the nights ahead." He informed wounded.

I was upset internally that he would no longer be aside me but kept a small smile on as a disguise. Our night talks were ironically in the mornings after we had slept.

Each day, he would sleep a few more inches away from me, in order for me not to become totally dependent on him.

It was horrible at the beginning but got better along the nights.

"I guess that's reasonable," I said, looking at my lap.

"Yeah but as soon as you have a problem, just know I'm there for you Rae bear. I'll take great care of you" He said sweetly.

I blushed and suppressed a huge smile under my teeth. He watched me bite my lip and slowly put his hand through my hair. He leaned in towards me and tilted his head slightly before closing his eyes. My eyes were wide open and I was a little worried that he wanted to kiss me, that this could be the kiss that changes it all with him: I didn't move at all.

I just watched him, eyes wide open and eyebrows frowed. His lips were only a few decimals away from my lips when he stopped and opened his eyes. He looked hurt and sorrow struck me from him.

"Emm that tea gives your breath a really nice smell Rae." He said.

"Thank you Gar" I said awkwardly.

I really didn't know what to think now, what if he really was just smelling my breath and not trying to kiss me.

If he wanted to kiss me, he would have gone all the way but he didn't.

I tried to read his emotions but it seemed like he was blocking me out.

"Are you sleeping with me tonight?" I returned to the real subject.

"No Rae, I think its best if we start tonight." He said a little sour as he drew the mug away from his face.

I just nodded and continued to take sips of my drink. Garfield split the piss into four pieces, earning an odd look from me.

**We always eat it from it's pot with spoons.**

When we had came to Relief for the second time, Garfield had dropped both our forks on the floor but since we didn't want problems by disturbing Ella or Bob, we ate with the remaining utensils.

At first, he fed me because I refused to eat with a spoon but grew accustom to the utensil and soon ate it with my own spoon.

When he completed cutting it, he placed a piece on his small plate and began to eat with a fork. Why the hell did he switch his attitude?

I repulsively threw his fork out his hand and took a spoon with a nice large piece of pie on it.

"Rae what was th-" He was interrupted by a shoved pie in his mouth.

I removed the spoon away front his mouth and took my own piece into my mouth. Garfield blushed and snuck a hand around my waist. It seemed all too easy to make him happy again but that's one of the things I loved about Garfield.

"What are you doing Rae?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm teaching you how to eat properly." I explained.

He grinned and licked his lips before opening his mouth, "Continued Miss Raven"

I blushed a little but continued feeding us both for a while until he decided to take control. At first I refused but soon loosened up, he prodded my nose with whip cream and smirked.

"Oh Rae-Rae, you're such a messy eater. Look at that nose!" He joked in a motherly mock.

I brought myself closer to him and played along with a plan, "I'm sorry."

"Well clean yourself up young lady." He continued.

"Or you could do it for me, I mean cats do it all the time, you know lick me clean" I teased.

He turned red but tried to keep calm, it was funny seeing him struggle but when he kept calm, I couldn't deny how sexy he was serious.

"Stay still my little pussy cat" He said.

He began to lick the cream off my nose slowly before sucking it all off the tip of my ridge.

"Tasty" He said huskily.

I pressed my lips together and began to speak, "I have whip cream on my lips too. How ab-" "This is not a fetish cafe, stop getting PG or get out!"

We both separated and turned around to see our previous waitress with an annoyed look on her face.

"First of all we are friends ans there is nothing PG-"

"About feeling each other up!" She shouted.

We raised our eyebrows in disgust and I was about to tell this girl about herself when Garfield covered my mouth.

"You know what we were leaving anyway." He said calmly even though he was just as pissed that our moment was ruined.

Well I certainly was.

Garfield walked me out of the shop before letting go of my mouth.

"It's getting dark anyway we should be heading back to the tower." He said softly. "At least there you'll calm down."

"I will not" I said stubbornly.

"Well you can take all your anger out on one of my classic favourite video game ever!" He said enthusiastically.

I snorted but smirked, "Lead the way."

**,,-,!?-,.! **

**New story coming out. Tomorrow or on Wednesday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm going camping in 1 day. Yay!**

**-!,,-,.,,-!,,,-!**

**10:32pm**

I was in my bathroom adding on the last item of clothing. I had finishes showering and was now getting dressed. Whilst I was showering I heard an knock at my bathroom door. I asked for identity awareness and blushed heavily when it was Garfield who had walked into my room, wanting to hang (my bedroom door was open).

I told him to wait for me to finish and that's what he was doing. I was certain that he had lost to Cyborg after I had stopped playing, tired of success and was angered like usual.

I stepped out my bathroom in my night shorts and wife beater. He was laid down on my bed relaxing shirtless but with grey joggers.

He didn't notice me until the huge shift I caused in his bed as I joined his side.

"Garfield I was actually planning on going to sleep. We can hang tomorrow." I explained slowly as I gazed over his amazing body.

He sat up and frowned, "Come on Rae, stay up with me. I want to have a little fun." He whined.

"No Garfield, as you can see I got to slee-" I grew distracted by his dark eyes and his heavy stare.

His eyes were cloudy in that moment and he sensed my nerves. He slowly eyed my body and licked his lips. I grew nervous and anxious of the lack of space and the intimacy of the moment and moved away a little. I remember the Beast's warning and thought it was too early to be too late.

Garfield shook his head and then realised the awkwardness, "Oh shi-Raven I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out."

I slowed my breathing down because the movements of my chest weren't helping.

"I understand Garfield, I should have thought about my choice in clothing too."

He frowned but shook it off, "No no, you were planning to go to bed, I should have left at the time." He said standing.

He walked away closer to the door and warmth was slowly drained from my body and sadness filled it's space.

I rose up with out thinking, the cover falling from my body and I spoke timidly "But I never asked you to leave Gar"

He stopped and looked back at me in confusion, I was confused myself but I knew I was doing the right thing. I wanted Garfield by myself, just for one more night.

"I can't sleep" I made up.

"And how will I make a difference?" He asked curiously.

"Well what do you do when you can't sleep?" I asked sitting on my knees.

He shrugged and stood at the bottom of my bed.

"I read my comic books until I fall asleep." He answered.

A timid idea exploded in my mind but Brave was there to give it a push into dialogue.

"Maybe you could read to me then" I resolved.

"Raven, I missed quite a few years of education englishwise after I got brought back to America. So my reading skills aren't amazing." He answered a little embarrassed.

He rubbed the back of his head and I felt a little more confident in what I was planning. Not only did it fit my weird desire but I could help out my friend.

I leaned over to the stand and took the book. I then sat up straight, putting the duvet over my legs. making space for him.

"Learning is everywhere and everyday," I quoted, "We can take turns reading a page and I'll help you when you really need it."

His eyes widened at my eager and persuasive words. He snorted and spoke, "You really want to sleep, aye?"

I nodded. **"I wish it was as easy as that"**

I watched as he approached the side of my bed and moved towards me to get closer to the book.

When our sides were touching, I overlapped my shoulder with his front so I was resting on his chest slightly. He gasped at my movement but understood that we both had to see the book.

"D-do you mind?" I asked nervously, not so positive on the whole touching each other thing.

"Of course not Rae. We're reading buddies now." He said in amusement, a hand cuffed my waist softly.

"I think you should start Garfield" I told him.

He nodded and he began to read,"_She was stunning I just had to do. Bored to death of cons-tant-ly thinking of her naked I went for the prize. She was a slave girl she should have been happy I wanted to give her a job that wasn't sweeping the table but she wasn't. She said she served my sister and any other jobs were to be done by myself or someone. She was lucky I just slapped her. But everyday that passed was a chance to strike wasted, that was until a rainy august day. My sister had left the house and told me I was in charge and should maintain order with her slaves. "Oh I will Rosa" Is what I told her, "I'll keep a watch on any disobedience. When the hour hand hit Five o'clock is the time my plan was to be put in motion"_

"That was well read Garfield." I complimented.

"Thanks Raebear" He said sweetly.

"No extra nicknames, remember?"

"Copy that, Raebear." He teased anyway.

I rolled my eyes and began to read, "_As planned she walked into my sister's private living room and began dusting the tables. Her back was bent over and her round rear was in air just teasing any men walking past. I slowly entered the room and joined my covered erected manhood to her rear. She gasped and jumped up, turning like lightening with the duster in her hands. She recognized me and bowed her head, "Lord Calvin, I am at your service""_

"That would be so hot if you started to call me Lord Logan." He said a little drowsy in my ear.

I blushed and smirked as he didn't know of what he was saying.

"_"Have you not acknowledge my stiffness Virginia?" She bowed her head and nodded. I angled her face to face me so I could see her marvelous blush and gently pulled her in. "Sir your sister would never approve of this. I'm a slave known for my hate of chastity. What if she does a check and I was not to pass? I would lose my position and possibly be stoned for intercourse outside of wedlock.""_

Garfield gasped softly and his clutch on my waist tightened bring me in closer to him. He gently leaned on my pillows, bring us to a slant. Fighting the urge to just fall asleep, I continued reading.

**TT**

"..._I removed my mask causing her to gasp...as she, she, she thought her biginity- virginity was to be taken by a lustful stranger._"

Garfield and I had read nearly 15 pages, all the sexual parts had been weird for us to read together especially when Garfield couldn't help grunting at sexual references. Now speech was slower, more thoughtless as we were on the urge of drifting to sleep. Garfield was the closest and I wouldn't mind if the next word took away his last source of energy_. _I was falling asleep too and snuggled constantly into his chest making my own pillow. He stroked my hair with his free hand, growing distracted from the book but not distracted enough. We were both laying down now in my pillows and under my duvet so I couldn't understand why he was still going. I faced him laying on my belly and covering half his body, straddling his left leg and began outlining his chest. He stopped reading the book immediately and stared at me before drifting asleep.

I got higher along his body and rested my head on his shoulder blade taking cover in the creak of his neck. His arms tightened around waist and I stroked his jawline.

"Good night Lord Logan." I said seductively causing him to groan.

I finally closed my eyes and feel asleep.

**,-!,-? -,.**  
**Comment and favourite my story please. I'm be camping Thursday to Saturday so do not be worried if I haven't posted the chapter yet but Ill try.**


	26. Chapter 26

**...I'm such a dirty girl**

**Disclaimer: My cow is a liar I have never took ownership of the Teen Titans. She's just mad cause her milk is sour.**  
**-,,!?,..-!**

**_Raven's POV_**

**Thursday**

"Garfied, are you mad at me?" I asked in a monotone voice.

He shook his head and removed himself from his bed.

"No Rae, it's my fault. I told you that you was going to sleep by yourself from now on but I'm constantly falling asleep with you, my bed or yours." He said annoyed.

I watched him take his wife beater off and throw it into his dirty hamper.

"That's not your fault Gar its only because we've been trying to finish that book and there's a point where we're just tired to part." I said reasonably.

He nodded in agreement and picked me off of his bed. I clutched onto his bare shoulders as he had a firm support on my ass. I straddled his hips and his hands moved to my waist.

"You never seem to have energy anymore Rae. You wake up at horrible times like 11:46 or 12:01" He exaggerated.

"Well what do you expect when you fall asleep at 1:03am in the morning?"

"Why so precise in times today?" He chuckled.

"You started it." I said,brushing my nose against his when our foreheads crashed together.

I stared into his emerald orbs and waited for him to make a move but like always he never did, he just put me down gently before walking out to the boys bathroom.

**He is never going to kiss me, **I cried mentally, **I've been dropping hints like crazy but yet he still won't kiss me!**

I walked out of his bedroom and to mine, maybe I would just have to try harder to convince him but first I need a shower then tea.

**_1:30pm_**

I wore shades and a simple black jeggings and a blue silk top with sandals. I had simply transported myself to Relief after mediating for a whole hour.

There wasn't such a number of people compared to yesterday but the time fit the number of customers present.

I was still unsure about Ella but she was getting familiar every time I saw her.

I froze when at the till I didn't see Ella but Bobby. I walked up to him anyway and asked for the location of Ella. He said it was classified but after a dollar he sang like a canary.

I followed the sign that said Office, all the way to Ella's actual office where I heard sobbing and tears. The door was slightly open and I knew better to mind my business and sip my lipton tea like Kermit but Ella was so loving and caring towards me. I peaked my head through and gasped when I saw it, Ella was looking in a mirror wearing a white gown and her hair wasn't black but purple.

**No, this couldn't be**

I wouldn't believe until I heard her humming before singing an familiar song sang to me by my

"Mother?" I questioned loudly, opening the door wider.

She turned around and the face was all too similar to Arella's when I was younger. She had aged but was still as beautiful as her youth times. She stared at me in shock, absolutely speechless but was able to nod a while after.

"Raven, so beautiful, my Raven so powerful. I had to come and see her even if it was a risk." She said, tears escaping her eyes.

I held mind back in a choke and approached her.

"Mother, how?" I questioned.

She chuckled lightly, "I finally get to see my daughter and this is all I get?"

I hugged her and cried, cried for all the times she couldn't show me affection, for the times I passed questioning if she still thought of me. She stroked my locks and kissed my forehead repetitively before making me sit with her on the couch.

"It just had to be my last day on Earth, you had to discover me." She said calmly.

"You wanted to keep this all a secret?" I asked.

She nodded and stroked my hair, "Raven its been quite the while since I last saw you. I was able to contact you in a vision when you fought against Trigon but after I never saw you again."

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"Yes but when all evil had left Azarath and the monks had confirmed that Trigon was defeated. I knew you was alive and tears of joy I wept."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I asked.

"The process of creating a portal that could bring me to another dimension without Azar is harder than the first time. Especially when the city is protected with such a force that things can not escape or enter." She informed, "Plus I was unsure if my daughter who had not been raised with maternal support would hate me"

"I don't hate you Mother, I understand why you did it and I don't regret it." I responded. "So that's why you came as Ella."

My mother nodded and pressed my head against her chest.

"And I didn't expect to see you with such a man" She added.

I was unsure if she meant it positively or negatively so I played with fingers.

"Despite his colour, he is very handsome and has a heart as sweet and pure as sugar."

I blushed and nodded, "Garfield Logan, he's amazing."

"I can tell by the looks you give him, playful and in awe." She stated, "I'm glad I was to arrive when you had found love"

I snorted, "He's clueless of my feelings for him no matter how I display them."

"I'm not sure, his affection towards you my daughter is inspirational for all lovers. Maybe he wants you to make the first move."

"Why?" I asked.

"Child, a man such as Garfield only doubts if he is worthy of you, worthy to take you as his. Therefore it's up to you to show him that he is worthy."

"That is a reasonable suggestion" I agreed.

Arella hugged me and we talked about other things. I was catching up with my mother, the woman who I thought was lost in Azarath forever with no care for me.

Arella then looked at her watch, "I must go soon Raven, they will open the portal for me at a near time."

My eyes began to water but I had to be strong, "I don't want you yo go"

"Child, Azarath is where I belong and Earth is where you belong. My only joy was seeing the little girl restricted from emotions to cry for her mother to stay. Be strong child, you always were."

I nodded and let her wipe away my tears. She stood up however and called via a phone. Bobby came in with two cups of tea and gave it to us both.

"I want us to remember this moment together."

I nodded and drank besides her, letting the taste bring me back to a simpler time. When we were all done, she gave me a kiss on the head.

"I love you Mother."

"I love you too Child. I almost forgot to tell you that I too have found love." She pointed at Bobby who was putting on a white robe too.

"I wish the best for the two of you then." I said sweetly, kissing both their cheeks.

"What about Relief?" I asked.

"Let's say it goes down in flame." She said with a smile.

**TT**

"Raven are you okay?" Garfield asked, joining my side as I watched the firemen put out the flames.

"How did you find me?" I said slightly upset, my eyes not leaving the flames.

"I came as soon as I heard the news on TV. I checked your room but you wasn't there so I predicted you'd be here."

I let a tear roll down my cheek as I spoke, looking up at him finally "Ella's my mother, it was Arella all this time."

He had a surprised expression on his face and pulled me into his embrace.

"Raven, I-"

"Just hold me Garfield." I said before crying in his chest.

**-!?,,,,,,,,- **

**Aww comment.** -_-


	27. Chapter 27

**Comments, comments and more comments. Favourite and follows. A writer's dream, aye? Got to love it, really...**  
**Disclaimer: Ain't nobody saying they own the storyline cause that's one hundred percent my ish! But the Teen Titans, okay that ain't mine.**  
**-**

**Third POV**

**6:45am**

It was another slow day at the tower. It was like every criminal couldn't be bothered to rob a bank and neither could Nightwing - you know boy wonder and his drills...

So everyone just laid in their beds dreaming about that one special person. In the tamarian's room, Starfire shared her bed with her boyfriend Nightwing.

In the half-human half-robot's room, Cyborg charged for the night like he always did laying on a metal tilted board.

In the Changeling's room, the bed was perfectly set, untouched because no one was there.

Why was nobody there? Well because in Raven's room, there was one person too many than the average. The sound of music filled the room as the stereo continued to play the soft rock. Raven and Garfield held onto each other for dear life under the thick blanket which covered their intimate position.

The purple haired girl's head laid on his chest and her left leg straddled his leg as his arm wrapped around her. He slept on his back in his boxers due to the heat but she probably wouldn't mind when she woke up. She was happy and he was too, they were both happy and fit together like a puzzle.

And all this because of music...

**Back to 10:00pm**

He was walking down the corridor after convincing Cyborg and Nightwing that he had had enough for the night. Of course they believed it was down to the fact that he was being a sore loser. But secretly he had had a thought that turned into a desire that turned into a deep obsessive need.

**To see Raven.**

Raven had been alone for the day due to her encounter with Arella. Every Titan was informed and decided that it would be best for her to dwell in her thoughts for the day. Garfield had resisted the urge to disturb her all day but he broke into temptation now.

In his hand, he held his iPod and walked nervously to Raven's room. He was still at a distance from her room but his sensitive hearing was able to pick up something.

**She is listening to music. **A smile crept on his face with the thought.

His pace got faster as he finally arrived and his knuckles met the door with eagerness in the bones.

The door didn't open but he had a face of horror painted on when the lyrics hit him.

_Rape me, rape me my friend Rape me, rape me again _  
_I'm not the only one_

**The fuck? **He questioned, but before he could knock the door down, Raven opened the door.

His face turned from shock to embarrassed as his eyes fell on her outfit. She was wearing a dark purple nightgown that stopped above her knees. The upper fabric was silk and was a sweetheart line that fit perfectly around her chest. The fabric cut straight under her chest before turning into sheer that dropped freely over her lower core and thighs, cling free.

Garfield soon snapped out of it when he realised Raven was suddenly nervous.

"Eh, hey Rae, I'm so sorry to disturb you but I wanted to..." The words didn't seem to come out as his eyes fell back on her outfit and his mind suggested other ideas.

"Gar?" She snapped annoyed that he was wasting her time.

"Oh yeah, I thought maybe we could listen to music together. You know if you're done wanting to be alone..." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

She didn't reply but looked down a little ashamed. He thought he got the message and frowned, "Oh, if you wanted to listen to music alone I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could turn she grabbed his arm, her eyes conveyed she was deeply upset that he even suggested that.

"No it's just, I mean...You can listen with me. I just...t-that... maybe my taste in music would make you think of me as creep-_ier. _I mean we always listen to your music for a reason" She emphasised causing him to frown.

"It hurts that you still think like that." He said coldly.

His emerald eyes poured into her amethyst and she sighed,"Come in."

She led the way and sat on her bed. Beastboy followed in seconds after, taking in the atmosphere. Candles that matched the dim lightbulb but created a somehow heavenly scene rather than sinical.

_I'm not the only one _  
_I'm not the only one _  
_Hate me _  
_Do it and do it again _  
_Waste me _  
_Rape me, my friend _  
_I'm not the only one _  
_I'm not the only one_

He shivered but tried to relax as he noticed Raven was becoming uncomfortable and awkward with the situation. She obviously thought he was judging her due to his insensitive reactions.

She was dearly upset yesterday by her mother leaving her and now she was listening to such music given her history. He could only wonder how was she supposed to get rid of negative thoughts listening to this. He tried to think of something to say to lighten up the mood but nothing came to mind but the song.

"It's sarcasm" She said in a monotone voice.

"What is?" He turned his attention to her.

"The song "Rape Me" is actually sarcastic and is about looking down upon rape and sexual assault." She explained.

"Oh" He said simply.

She bowed her head as she went to turn the music off in shame,

"I'm just making it worst, aren't I?" She said upset as if her emoticon Timid had taken over.

"No! Rae put it back on. I guess it makes sense once you explain it. Plus if this is the music you like I don't mind, it's kinda' catchy." He insured, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Raven summoned him to come closer which he did happily, leaving his Ipod on the side. He laid down flat on his back, with his hands behind his head on a pillow. Raven moved in next to him and placed a pillow behind her head as she laid down, staring at the ceiling too.

"Is it okay to be this close?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lip as she watched him nod.

They weren't sleeping so intimacy was to be questioned.

"So who is this band Rae?"

"Nirvana"

"Oh I've heard of them. They have a few good songs." He stated.

She sat up and looked back at him, giving him a smirk, "A few? you mean all, right? They are legends and their lyrics are deep even though Kurt Cobain says his songs are meaningless."

"I guess but I'm not a big fan. I mean I've listened to their album 'In Sutero'? But that's about it." He shrugged.

Raven chuckled but smiled at the error, "Well at least you're honest. This is just a mixtape of all my favourite songs from bands."

"Oh cool." He said simply, watching her lie back to her original position.

Garfield stared at her rising chest for a while until the song finished and a female's voice replaced the older male's voice.

_We got the fever of the all the night_  
_We got the pain of the dark side of love._  
_We got the fire that burns and mourn._  
_We got the beast in us all._

"And who is this?" He questioned.

Raven's cheeks turned solid red as the lyrics went on.

"Oh this is Candia from Inkubus/Sukkubus...They're an English band. I think they're really good."

"Their lyrics are pretty deep too. Keep's the brain in shape, aye?"

"I guess. I'd love to met them one day though."

"It's them who would be highly honoured to meet you."

_We got the power that we can't control._

They both closed their eyes and indulged in the lyrics.

_It's in our genes, body and our soul._  
_Nation rise and nation falls_  
_We got the beast in us all._  
_*Instrumental*_

Garfield could hear the Beast growl as the song acknowledged his present.

"Woah this song is really...strong. Its like they know about me...and you." He turned his head to look at her.

"Me?" She questioned, her eyes opening, being drawn back into reality.

"Well our inner beast, or demon, if you like. You thought you were the only one who had them and I too. But we both have them, everyone does." He said as if a new world was open to him.

Raven looked at him surprised as he simply closed his eyes as the instrumental ended.

**_"He looked into the lyrics, looked deeper!" _**Happy squealed.  
**_"And he didn't think it was creepy." _**Timid whispered.

_We got desires that fills us with shame_  
_We're never free from our random old chains._

Raven's cheeks picked up a red colour again as she thought about the words before joining Garfield in relaxation.

_We got the future but its lost in our past_  
_We got closer but we're lost in our thoughts_  
_We got lust but we call it romance_  
_We got the beast in us all..._

_We got the Beast in us all_

Raven felt super relaxed as the song ended but suddenly felt Garfield tense up when new lyrics kicked in.

The same roughly soft singer began again causing Raven's cheeks to burn bright red as she recognized the song.

**Nymphomania...**

If he hadn't judged her before. He would judge her now.

_Eyes of love and eyes of fire_  
_Heart of lust and desire_  
_Dancing, jumping laughing raving_  
_Driven by a sexual craving_  
_Here they come with love and flowers _  
_With their songs and their dark powers _  
_Bodies naked, hot and writhing _  
_Belladonna wine embibing _  
_Here they come datura dreaming _  
_Out their minds in madness screaming _  
_Wild spirits from the dreamworld_  
_Nature spirits from the dreamworld_

**How did this get on Raven's playlist? Its so... **He thought hard for the right word.

_With the Nymphs you are free In the fire of ecstasy _  
_In a dream of sexual love _  
_In Hell below and Heaven above _  
_Boy meets nymph the sacred story _  
_Told again for all it's glory _  
_She's so wild, he can't tame her _  
_Sex and drugs, who can blame her _  
_He's the fingers, she's the matches_  
_She's the fire, he'll be the ashes _  
_He is hers for the taking _  
_Love is hers for the faking _  
_Forget the future come and kiss _  
_On the Poison Lips of Bliss Let them sing you to your death_  
_Let them sing you to your death_

**Sexually desirous. **He exhaled deeply as silence filled the room, assuming the playlist came to an end.

**Holy shit! It really did itself something.** He cursed as he felt his buddy rise in his joggings.

**Stinky bloody meat that smells like Night's socks, Stinky bloody meat that...** He chanted as if a mantra.

Once it was over, he opened his eyes and turned on his side. He saw Raven already alert and looking very flushed. **'Maybe she saw my... yeah or maybe she's worried that I didn't like the song.**

"So what do you think?" She demanded bluntly, still eyeing the ceiling.

"It had an arousing motive to it and was like a very darkish fairytale." He put into his best words for **Makes me want to bang you harder now but in a sickly gothical way.**

"But I liked it. It was a good song."

"Oh, okay." Her mind going blank as she replayed his last words in her mind again.

"You know Rae, I brought my Ipod too and I have a playlist I could show you too." He said doing his best to make no eye contact with her beautiful face and revealing body.

"Well do it then. I love listening to Maroon 5 and others with you." She said, trying to show less euthastism than she wanted to.

She watched as he picked up his Ipod and leaned over her to get to the night stand by her side. She blushed as she caught glimpse of his strong muscles and suppressed the deep need to touch.

When he had sorted it out he laid besides her, filling in any gaps. Raven grew overwhelmed by the look on his face and the tune and turned on her side, giving him her back.

_Yes, I do, I believe_  
_That one day I will be where I was,_  
_Right there, right next to you_  
_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark,_

Garfield saw Raven tense up at the lyrics and knew she was upset. He turned on his side too, propping up on his elbow as his front connected with her back. Raven tried to suffocate her tears but failed when he had caught the tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's Sam Smith Rae." He informed her, "He's a really powerful singer that's for sure, his songs speak to us all really." He started off.

She nodded and allowed the hand on her hip to rub continuously under the fabric as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_  
_No words to describe the way I'm missing you._

Raven inhaled heavily as she thought of Arella again. The moments she had spent with her mother weren't seconds wasted. She just wished there was more seconds, that there were more things to say, to do. She wished she had known.

"Rae I'm sorry if this song's upset you. I can change it if you want." He offered sweetly.

She shook her head vigorously in disagreement. She needed to hear this, it had to continue.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feelings overwhelming, it's much too strong._  
_Can I lay by your side?_  
_Next to you_  
_You-Oooh _  
_And make sure you're alright_

Garfield snaked his arm around Raven's waist and kissed her shoulder repetitively.

"Rae please stop crying. The last thing your mother would have wanted was you to cry." He comforted.

"She left Gar, she came to Earth hidden because she thought I hated her." She cried, "I only spent two hours with her, the woman who couldn't love me like a real mother but she held me yesterday. She kissed my cheeks and laughed and smiled at me, there wasn't any fear in her eyes just happiness but I wasn't ready to let go."

"We never are Rae," He said with personal experience of losing his parents.

They kept quiet, Raven in his embrace and listened to the lyrics.

_I'm reaching out to you_  
_Can you hear my call?_  
_This hurt that I've been through_  
_I'm missing you, I'm missing you like crazy_

"I think about my parents everyday Rae. And I know that they only want me to be happy I knew them. You should stay positive."

"I'm too negative" She said in defeat.

"Then I'll help you Rae, you're not alone" He said, holding her hand.

..._you're alright_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight_  
_Lay me by your side_  
_x2_

_Can I lay by your side?_  
_Next to you_  
_you-oooh _  
_And make sure you're alright_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

When it ended, Garfield turned Raven around onto her other side. He stared into her watered orbs and questioned her opinion.

"It made me cry, didn't it?" She said chuckling a little.

Garfield stroked her hair back to behind her ears, letting her hear the new song that played.

Garfield informed her of each singer or group that played as they went through his playlist and she paid close attention to the lyrics.

"What did you call this playlist?"

"Together, as in it's better than when you're alone." He stated a little drowsy.

They were both growing weaker as fatigue over took them slowly. Raven and Garfield had moved from being on top of the duvet, in the middle of the bed to perfectly in each other embrace under the duvet.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures _  
_Pulling your puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress _  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart _  
_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me _  
_Oh, and I rush to the start _  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails _  
_Coming back as we are _  
_Nobody said it was easy _  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part _  
_Nobody said it was easy _  
_No one ever said it would be so hard _  
_I'm going back to the start_

The song soon came to an end and the young male whose voice had opened up the playlist began to play.

_I've been sleeping with the lights on_  
_'Cause the darkness is surrounding you_  
_This is my world, this is my choice,_  
_And you're the track that keeps me through._

"Another Sam smith masterpiece?" Raven asked, the lyrics were her lullaby.

"Yes Raebear" He answered.

_Can't you see that I am yours?_  
_So will you be my life support?_  
_You're my life support _  
_You're my life support_

_Sick of waking up in darkness_  
_When the sky is always painted blue._  
_There's a method to my madness, It's clear that you don't have a clue._

Garfield's arms tightened around Raven's waist as the lyrics danced around the room. They hadn't declared their love for each other but it was clear that they were meant to be.

_You're my life support _  
_You're my life support_  
_*Instrumental*_

"Rae are you scared that you won't see your mother again?" He asked.

"No, I'm sad that every good thing in my life always goes. It leaves me."

"You'll always have the Titans" He assured.

"Not when we all split up and go our separate ways, I'll still be alone." She complained.

"I'll stay with you" He offered.

"But what about your future?" She asked worried.

"I don't have one without my life support." He said sweetly.

"I'm your life support?" She verified.

"That's why I can never leave you Rae. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't my heart lies with you."

"Garfield" She said in sweet awe as he connected their foreheads letting their nose brush.

He stared into her orbs and pulled her in closer before their eyes fell heavy and shut in unison.

_Can't you see that I am yours_  
_So will you be my life support?_  
_I've been sleeping with the lights on_  
_Because the darkness was surrounding you_.

**!-,-!-:'-(:'-(**

**I'm shocked I didn't cry... I own none of the songs, I'm just a fan of the artists.**

**Funfact: This chapter was originally supposed to be for the story Don't paint over it. and was actually the reason I came up with Music to his ears... The logic is amazing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sunshine!?"',- Yes im crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans.**

**)(:|:=€,-.,!&amp;**

Garfield was the first to wake up and he was quite happy to see Raven still in his arms and smiling. They might have not been an item but he knew for sure that she felt something for him. Last night, she had proved it in the way she looked at him,the way she had let him wrap his arms around her body and snuggled in closer as his heartbeat followed the rhythm of the songs.

She was amazing, a true work and he loved her without a doubt and was ready to tell her all this. Ready to tell her how he felt about her, the Beast had done some work to help him build up courage but now it was down to him.

He gazed down at the petite female in his arm and watched her sleep peacefully. His eyes caught her chest which softly rose up and down in the tight plunging nightgown.

**Damn! this is hardcore temptation. I shouldn't peep, I shouldn- **He chanted until his face suddenly turned red as he grunted.

Raven's womanhood accident grinded against his morning wood. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to stop more grunts and groans escaping, but unfortunately Raven's free minded body was a teaser. It didn't help when her speed and roughness got faster and harder. He instinctively gripped her hip and steadied her hump to a soft rocky pleasure. He continued to groan and Raven let out soft moans so that the room echoed the sweet symphony.

At the end, Raven came to a stop but her womanhood increased in wetness causing Garfield to question the scenario. When he soon realised she had climaxed, it was enough to get him off too and he released.

"Oh shit, Raven!" which was loud enough to make the sleeping tiger stir awake.

**_Raven's POV_**

I sat up, still straddling the boy but in pure shock. I was softly panting, my chest rising up and down distracting the lustful boy. Garfield was panting heavily but couldn't help showcase a sheepish smile. My face went red as I felt a sticky wet substance between my legs. My dream was very interactive and vivid and having him in my grasp was not helping the possible scenarios running through my mind. However I didn't feel like he was to blame for what could have happened. I got off him, sitting up besides him.

"I'm sorry Rae like I di-"

"Shh Gar!" I hushed, out of character stopping him with a finger on his lips, "I think we should both just forget about it."

He nodded and watched my finger slide away from his mouth. He sat up and exhaled, "So Rae, did you have a good sleep?"

I blushed and smiled, "Yeah, last night was really relieving." I responded.

"I'm glad Rae, you really took your mother's departure to heart."

"I know it was silly" I snorted.

"No Rae it wasn't." He objected.

"Silly or not, you were there for me." I said with gratitude.

"I'm glad you think like that about me Rae." He said moving closer to me.

"Gar?" I mustered up enough courage to say.

"Yes Raebear" He answered, grabbing my waist so our chest were pressed together and so were our noses.

"Would you ever go out with a teammate?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Why such a random question so early in the morning?"

I felt a little stupid even though I know he was joking and waited for him to answer,

"Only if I really liked her." He answered.

"How would she know you liked her?" I continued to ask, rubbing the muscles along his arms.

"I would always be around her and she'd have to my best friend before anything else."

"Why?"

"Well she would have my complete trust before I choose to go out with her." He said.

I exhaled and tilted my head, "Do I have your complete trust?"

He smiled and ran a hand down my waist, "Definitely."

"You have mine too." I said.

He smiled but then frowned only seconds later.

"What's wrong Gar?" I asked concerned.

"I wish I got to tell your mother that you have me." He said sweetly.

"I'm sure she knows." I hinted.

"Wise and beautiful." He complimented Arella.

I bit my bottom lip, one of his biggest weaknesses and then put on a pout, "Do you think I'm attractive Gar?"

"Y-yes Rae definitively. You're beautiful, exquisite, I can't take my eyes off you sometimes." He answered honestly.

I was a little surprised he had said all that about me but was happy he recognised me and liked the look of me but there was a doubt.

"Then why don't I draw attention?" I asked, dimming the atmosphere.

"Oh trust me Rae you do." He said, "If we're being honest you had my attention since you first smiled at me."

"Really?" I asked sincerely.

He blushed slightly embarrassed but spoke, "That's one of the many reason I adore your presence Rae. Another thing is that I don't think I could let anyone else near you." He said rubbing our noses.

He had just admitted that he was crushing on me and that his loyalty consisted more on just lust. He considered all my aspects and loved them, flawed or flawless.

**He loves me.**

His hands wrapped around my waist and our bodies were pressed together and so we're our faces. Yet he still hesitated on my lips, the lips that had so much pressure on the from all the biting.

"Garfield please just kiss me" I begged sweetly.

Garfield closed his eyes and obeyed me. Our lips touched and it was like fire ran through us both.

I let him dominant me and get on top of me as he began a make out session, his hands loving my "beautiful" curves.

He soon broke away from my lips and realised that they were slightly swollen. He was a little scared about the consequences that he had almost forgotten about what me and him were.

"Sorry Rae, I do-"

"I love you Garfield" I interrupted with my eyes squeezed shut.

When I opened my eyes, he was staring deep into my eyes in surprise.

"You love me?"

I nodded and repeated the three words. He pulled me in and let my legs straddle his hips. I rested my head on his shoulders and circled his chest with a finger.

"I love you Garfield." I said for the third time this morning.

He brought me back into a kiss that was shorter than before's. He then cupped my face and smiled, "I love you too Raven"

I was lost of words so I continued to smile.

"When did first start falling for me?"

"After Malchoir but it took me time to lose you to know I needed you." I said honestly.

He growled in satisfaction and brought my chin closer before kissing my jawline repetitively.

"I should probably shower Gar" I excused myself.

He whimpered as his short kisses had to come to an end.

"I finally get the chance to show you my affection and it's now you're busy." He complained.

I rolled my eyes and took the towel from the rack on my wall.

I may have not been as excited as he wanted but I was exploding inside.

**3:00pm**

The team had all taken the news in a respectable manner, knowing that any type of teasing meant unknown dimension. My ribs were still in pain minus the healing due to the hug that I had received from a content Starfire.

Yet that didn't really matter now because now I was at the side of my lover, Garfield. We had finished getting used to the making out session business and were talking.

"Gar, that documentary on wolves is on right now." I reminded him, knowing that he had been physced over the week to watch it.

He thanked me with a soft kiss on my lips before turning on the TV.

I rubbed his chest slowly to the rhythm of the theme tune and hid my head in the croak of his neck. I was without my cape so I sported only my leotard. As the action began, He stroked my hair and rubbed my upper thigh. I knew well enough not to make him mad during this programme by resisting or refusing hush touch.

When we watched documentaries there was a numerous amount of things he'd do. He would always claw at my upper hip causing no damage, no scars but only because I knew that he was able to control himself against primal urges.

I gasped and suppressed a moan embarrassed that he would judge me when his fangs began to rake my neck.

I closed my eyes and drifted away slowly after each rake. I understood that he wanted to claim me as his, just as the alpha male did with his. I pushed myself further into his croak and spoke into his neck,

"Please claim me Gar." I begged timidly.

**-!,,!.,**

**Mmmh new story coming soon. AU high school, can't decide between M or T rating so comment and tell me.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Today I was looking through my comments and I couldn't help but awe at every single new . Thank you for your support people, every time I release a chapter I tingle inside too. and what the hell, my next story will be an M like you said all my stories are M rated and I rock them so... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from the plot.**  
**=€€=-,?,!**

_**Raven's POV**_

When we watched documentaries there was a numerous amount of things he'd do. He would always claw at my upper hip causing no damage, no scars but only because I knew that he was able to control himself against primal urges.

I gasped and suppressed a moan embarrassed that he would judge me when his fangs began to rake my neck.

I closed my eyes and drifted away slowly after each rake. I understood that he wanted to claim me as his, just as the alpha male did with his. I pushed myself further into his croak and spoke into his neck,

"Please claim me Gar." I begged timidly.

He stopped immediately and clenched his fists and shut his eyes as if to resist something. I watched him and moved away from him a little so that we were both facing each other. He soon started to pant and began to speak, " Never say that again Raven"

"Why?" I asked hurt that he didn't want to confirm me as his.

"Raven, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do! I'm asking you to claim me as yours. Make me your mate"

"Raven I can't do, I-I can't do that to you" He said lowering his head in shame.

I could feel my throat grow heavy as tears built up in my eyes, he cradled my head and kissed my forehead. I wouldn't stop there.

"Why? Don't you think I'm the one?"

"No, Rae no. I know you're the one for me but I can't believe that you want me to be the one." He sighed. I looked disgusted at him and he turned to the side, not being able to handle my stare, " Raven I'm not worthy of you" He whispered.

"I hate that you still think like that."

"Rae I might be your boyfriend but things could change and I'm worried that if it does I'd regret mating you because your personal life would be a living hell."

"Garfield if anyone was having doubts about this relationship it would be me but I don't have any."

"Rae, it's just-"

"No Gar, it's too early to think like that and let me ensure you that you'd have to turn into an evil wicked mini slade before I leave your side."

"There could be other reasonable factors"

"I know we've only just got together and it's really sappy but I know I love you Gar."

"If you love me Rae, you'll wait for me to claim you. I guess you're right it is too early to be thinking about the bad things but it's too early to think of such commitment"

"But I love you." I whispered as he refused to believe that I was serious about my emotions for him. He kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"No matter how much we love each other we have to wait Rae"

"I will and I can but I can't stop feeling like you're doubting my feelings."

"No Rae it's not that anymore. I just want it to be special and not something of my primal instincts." He explained.

I nodded and kissed him causing him to smile at me.

I was still a little annoyed that Garfield had rejected claiming me despite of what the Beast had told me but happy that it was him who was being wise and didn't take advantage of my request and wanted to take time.

We continued watching the documentary and talked about other things later on until I I had to go meditate.

"Gar, you do know that Demons know when they found a mate for life too." I said walking away to the elevator.

**10:45pm**

I hadn't seen Garfield since mediation, I had assumed he had went out and would arrive sooner but he never came. I was mentally panicking because he had not brought his communicator with him but knew I should trust him. He had grown strong enough to look after himself so I had no need to worry.

I had tried to sleep in hope he'd come back to join me but I was constantly overthinking and worrying about him. So I went outside amongst the rocky bays to think. The wind blew my kimino to the east revealing my shorts and tank top. I shivered a little in the summer breeze and watched the sun disappear.

"Beautiful" I said softly under my breath as the sky slowly darkened with time.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and snuggled into the croak of his neck when he agreed with my compliment to the sky, "You're more beautiful though."

I chuckled softly into his neck and wrapped my arm around his waist still watching the waves crashing into each other.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Well I got bored after you left and was going to follow you into your room but then I got a call that my new issue of Kuroko no Basuke was in stock so I had to go incongitio but as soon as I left the store. I grew hungry so I went to the nearest food court and that's when a woman asked me for directions, I helped her find her way until I saw this old lady." He ranted, "It was the same lady from the cinema, damn she's everywhere"

I chuckled slightly and let him continue, "She was asking for help to carry her groceries so I offered to help until she beated me with her new walking stick, shouting 'Thief! Help me! It's a man!'. I then got chased by a few people who thought I was really stealing and then my costume feel apart and there were fans everywhere. I woke up in a forest outside of Jump and flew myself back here."

I kissed his neck repetitively and stroked his cheek as he put pn a frown.

"Well next time you decide to leave the tower, please bring your communicator." I adviced.

"Was someone worried?" He asked amused. I nodded and blushed as he laughed.

"It's not funny Gar"

"I'm sorry Rae." He said trying to kiss but I swerved.

"No"

"Rae plea-"

"No"

He groaned slightly attracted to my anger and turned on by my outfit. He pulled me into his warmth and groped my ass, making me stand on my tiptoes.

He kissed my nose before connecting our foreheads and staring into my orbs.

"How can I make it up to you Rae?"

"Sleep in my bed this week please." I begged softly.

"You're so hot when you don't want to be miss Independent Rae."

"Hey!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"You also look very pretty in that night wear of yours." He complimented before carrying me bridle style to my bedroom from the bay.

"Sleeping together on our first day as a couple. Wow Rae you're not messing.

**-!,?-? -?_~**  
**I don't know... **


	30. Chapter 30

**Almost near the end...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.**  
**-!?,,**

It had been a few months since we'd got together and it was as if we were still just best friends. We weren't always together but we were rarely apart. Each moment we had was spent together.

If he caught me reading he'd go join me in my golden hour with a comic book. If I walked in during Gar's and Cy's frequent video game I would watch, offering little advice. Which at one point, helped the Changeling win against the half robot expert.

And the more time, we spent together as a couple, the more I loved him.

He still hadn't claimed me as his or taken my virginity but that didn't matter. I was already sexually satisfied when he would grope me or get a little carried away in his dreams and even say cute dominant stuff about me. It was a nice feeling to have someone who only wanted you. It was nice that he wanted to take things slow with me. It was nice that I wouldn't feel as embarrassed when I would end up moaning his name in the night due to a vivid dream.

It was a winter's night now and it was our annual movie night, _bedtime wear_ was the theme and as usual I sat at my usual spot (the far left edge of the couch where during the movie, darkness shun the most). I was in a little dark green crop top that didn't hide anything and was very tight, with _"Two big comfy cushions" _imprinted on it in black. As well as that, I wore little black short shorts which turned all the male Titans attention when I walked in. The Tamarian and Boy wonder in the middle and Cy who had invited present love interest Bumblebee where on the right of the other couple.

I sighed as I waited for Garfield to join even though we had a deal I couldn't help missing him. After Starfire had made us all watch Romeo and Juliet, Garfield came up with the idea that we should pretend we were strangers but fall in love with each other at first sight. I refused to go along with it but after he put on the pout and big eyes I couldn't refuse no more.

I hadn't seen him for a whole day which kind of bugged me because I just wanted to fall in love with him already.

I was soon overcome with a huge blush as Garfield strutted in front of me in only purple boxers. His chiseled chest was out in the opening and I wanted to pounce at him. I resisted the urge for public reasons and acted like I shed just the slightest of interest for the boy in front of me. He then asked me for permission to sit next him in his best husky voice.

I accepted stuttering quite a lot which was quite weird because I should have been used to his sweet ways by now, yet Garfield did have an effect on me. He let out a husky chuckle at my rough dialogue and then sat next to me, filling the gap that should have been between us.

"I'm Garfield and you are?" He greeted.

"I'm Raven"

"Raven?" He let the name roll on his tongue, "As much as I love the name, could I be special and call you Rae?"

"I don't do exceptions so you'll have to work for it."

"Well I hope I'm dressed to work, this chiseled chest wasn't made from video games."

I bit my bottom lip as he made me feel it, I was shocked and surprised that no one had noticed that Garfield was the only one who was so..**"****_clothless_**"

Yet again, he had plans for me like in Romeo and Juliet.

When we were all ready to watch the film. Cyborg stood up

"I'm glad to see we're all kinda dressed appropriately" Referring to Garfield who was too busy staring at my's chest in the corner of his eyes.

"The viewers have voted and we're watching a horror film." He announced.

"How is that possible?" Nightwing demanded as he had voted for a sexual romance to get Starfire going for his future activates.

"Well that's what was voted if you have a problem, go tell someone who gives a damn." The others chuckled as Richard sulked quietly.

"You know, Rae? If you get scared, my arms will protect you" He muttered for only me to hear and wiggled his eyebrows causing me to roll my eyes, yet was happy to have received consent.

"But friend Cyborg we are dressed in the bedtime clothing, surely it is a reminder of our childhood nights? Not for us to be kept us scared in the core of the night." Starfire questioned.

Boy blunder chimed in, "Yeah! I demand a recount. All raise if they want a sexual romance film."

His hand and 3 others went up- Starfire, interested in the romantic part, Beastboy at the fact he might see naked women, and Bumblebee because she couldn't stand Cy's screams.

"And all for a horror" Cy's hand went up.

"And all who don't care" Raven's hand shot up lazily.

"The public has spoken." Richard walked over to the DVD player with an already prepared disk in his hand.

**TT**

It had been what felt like 1/5 of the movie and Cy and B were already making out, Richard teased Star with sweet nothingness and in the darkness, unseen by the rest was a very hard Garfield due to the previous scene. I could tell he really wanted me to be his as he would graze my upper hip at sexual scenes but he didn't want to hurt me, to make a mistake.

I frowned as I thought about it, even though he had told me it was about making the moment special. I couldn't help but feel like he was doubting our relationship, doubting that it would last. I sighed quite upset but tried not to be noticed.

He lifted his left arm and placed it over me. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the film.

_In the Film:_

A black haired beauty with huge glasses stood against the wall, crying as she was cornered by a lean blonde haired dude. He had a strong grip on her arm and looked pissed off.

Boy: You're mine. And if I see you with that boy again. You'll get it.

Girl: Your's? You know that I like you! Yet you have everyone claiming that you've fucked with other sluts. Why should I even consider going with you?

Boy: Because you trusted me with your virginity as well as your heart. And if your father catches you, he'll kill you and you know he won't hesitate.

She sighed but followed him.

_End of scene_

I was intrigued by the female character not only because of the story plot but the fact she was named Rachel.

I had moved in closer to Garfield, my body subconsciously turned so I rested on his chest. My hands explored and my legs curled in. Garfield also enjoyed the situation, his right hand against my bare waist, sliding up and down.

"It's would be sin, not to confess my sexual desires." He said in his best romantic poet voice.

"Then confess" I said staring into my love's darkened eyes.

"I kind of want to do bad things to you like pinch at those perfect bosoms of yours. Make you scream as I sh-" He groaned as I played with his bulge.

"We just meet"

"But in my mind for the thousand time. I know you and I love you, I already know that."

"This is a little too fast for me." I said with fake regret.

"But my heart is true and it only wants you."

I bit my bottom lip as he was winning my persona heart.

"Kiss me and if there is no connection please leave me." I asked.

He kissed me and my whole body tingled in delight. Even though this was just a little role play, his kisses still set me on fire. His tongue slipped into my mouth and began a war of the tongue. It was amazing, the way he could hook me in seconds and I'd become his. When we separated I realised I was now straddling his lap and he was groping my ass.

"You have such features," He said admiring my body.

"I work hard for them." I said playfully.

"You deserve an award" He said suggestively.

I moaned as he slowly rocked my hips against his bulge and began to make out with me. I picked up the rhythm causing our moans to become as loud as the one on the screen. He felt up my chest with one hand and held an ass cheek in the other.

After a while, I broke away to catch my breath. We were both breathing heavily and his hand tightened around my waist as he lifted me up and took me away from the couch. We left the room in peace as the others were either too busy sucking each other and watching the film to realise that we had left.

"Where are we going, Mr Logan?" I asked, enjoying the fact that he had me in a bridle style hold.

"Call me Gar, beautiful."

"Gar" I said as if for the first time.

"Better get uses to it because that's the only name you'll be yelling." He said smoothly.

I blushed as I understood what he meant and grew nervous. It would be my first time and the potential pain seemed so vivid. What if I wasn't able to satisfy him? If this one experience ended everything between us?

I bit my bottom lip and hid my head deep in his croak.

"Rae if you don't want to do this I w-"

"No Gar, it's just that we've just met an-"

"I'm sorry for wanting to spend my lifetime with you."

I looked up from the croak in his neck and blushed.

"I feel like I've known you forever Rae. If I want to do this its because I know you're the one."

I gulped and brought his chin towards me before kissing him as we stopped in the elevator.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked me sincerely.

"With you?"

He nodded.

"I'd love too but let me tell you that I'm a virgin Gar."

He pulled a realistic face of shock and kissed me.

"A virgin? But you're so beautiful."

"I just don't meet the right guys, you know?" I answered.

"Well then I have to make this just that little more special." He said smiling.

He walked up the stairs that head to the rooftop and that's when I saw it in the pitch black night where the stars and moon were the only thing that brightened the sky. A small bed was placed in the middle of the roof and petals were surrounding the area. Candles from our current place to the bed where neatly lined like a path. There was the softest of classic music playing which complimented the view.

"Did you plan this to happen, Garfield?" I asked no longer talking with his persona but him.

"I told you I wanted our first time to be special."

"But what if I had rejected you?"

"I can wait, I've waited three months already to see if I was what you really wanted and I was right."

He put me down and kissed me before picking me up again so that I straddled his hips.

"So you did doubt us?" I concluded.

"I did have a few guilty moments where I thought I wasn't worthy of you but I know now that if you wanted to be with me its because I am the one."

I stroked his cheek and connected our foreheads, "I hate that you doubted my feelings." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Raven" He apologised.

"Just make it up to me Mr Logan." I said suggestively.

He walked me down the little aisle and laid me onto the bed softly.

I bit my bottom lip as he stared at me, "I can't believe you're going to be mine."

"I was always yours" I corrected him.

He rubbed our noses together and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with just as much affection and he gripped my hips.

He pressed his hard bulge against my groin, making me groan at the thought of his desire. Gar really did want to dominate me and claim me as his. I was somewhat excited but scared that this would hurt me.

"Be g-gentle. Please" I begged pecking him on the lips.

I could see the lust, love and desire in his eyes and he could see the lust, love and fear in mine.

"Don't worry Rae, that last thing I'd want is for you not to be pleased."

He passionately kissed me and received an immediate response. My hand raked through his hair and his tongue gently poked at my lips, asking for entrance. I opened up which started a battle for dominance. Garfield's hands traveled up and down my sides whilst his lips traveled up and down my jawline. I let out gasps and moans as he continued to kiss my neck and gently sucked above my collarbone causing me to arch her neck. A hand clawed at my top in impatience and slashed the fabric in half.

"Gar!" I complained

"Shut up just be aware that this won't be the last time I do something like that." He said against my skin. I blushed and made a note to myself, not to wait to have sex until the point, he's sexually frustrated.

His lip soon left my neck and he stared at the huge hickey, he made. I heard a purr rise from him and knew the Beast as well as Gar was satisfied. I slowly sat up and bounced out of my shorts to be left in my underwear. I did a seductive pose showing off my grown chest.

"Oh Raven, you're so beautiful and all mine..." He ranted lustfully.

I blushed and smiled before getting closer to him. Gar looked at me and saw that I really wanted him too. He leaned in and kissed me, pushing me back down onto the bed. His right hand cupped my D-cup breast and he muttered under his breath a curse word.

"You definitively gotten bigger" He complimented my size. He gave it a squeeze, making me tilt her head and moan. He moved himself down on me and licked my nipple. I couldn't help but demand for more as he gently put it in his mouth and sucked on it. My breathing increased like mad and so did my rate of moaning and groaning.

He used his other hand to kneaded and play with my other breast causing more noise to erupt from me.

I gripped his hair as there was a sensitive touch made at my womanhood.

"Gar, oh Azar please don't stop." I begged.

Gar groaned and slipped a hand into my underwear and rubbed me. I arched my back with my eyes closed, moaning his name. He played with my folds causing me to grow impatient.

"Gar, please stop teasing me"

Gar smiled and chuckled.

"Aren't you a greedy girl?" he said, poking two fingers into me.

I moaned and sat up, using a hand as support whilst kneading my left breast and grinding on his finger. I was embarrassed at the fact that I was desperate for such pleasure and didn't want to beg in front of him. Garfield smirked at the sight and I instantly closed my eyes. I felt adoration and desire hit me and I knew that there was a seductive smirk on his face as he knew that I was struggling.

"You want Mr Logan to finish the job off?"

I nodded whilst panting heavily, "Words Raebear" "Garfield…Please"

"Louder Rae"

"Garfield… please Gar, Just finger me…make me cum" And with that, various of thrusts were made inside of me causing me to grab his hair and moan louder.

He pushed me down whilst he licked my folds and watched me groan in pleasure. I pushed his head further into my folds slightly embarrassed about my hormonal scent.

"Shit Rae, you're intoxicating me" He said breathing in my scent.

He began to nibble and suck on me causing me to shriek as he ate me out. The new interaction was definitely pleasing and I didn't want him to stop. I arched my back and played some more with my breast. The words: _fuck, oh Azar, oh please, Garfield, oh you're so good _seemed to be the only words I knew how to say in that moment. I felt a rush inside me and felt the urge to release what ever was there. It was like I reached my end, it was like in my books where my body just seemed to want to give up. I was about to climax, have my first climax.

I was so close but all that wasn't worth a thing when Garfield drew away from me with a smirk.

"I've had enough of foreplay, it's time for the real fun."

"But I was so close," I said trying to rub myself to rebuild my climax.

He drew my hand away from my crotch and kissed me.

"I promise I'll make it up to you baby" He said with a husky voice.

After he attached his lips to mine, I snuck my tongue quickly through the small gap in his lips, exploring around. I could taste myself through the kiss and soon broke away, breathing hard and moaning as he rubbed my pussy again.

My hand made it's way down to his boxers and stroked his wet and hard bulge causing him to moan and mutter a swear in the kiss.

"You're so big Gar. How are you going to fit yourself into me?" I asked.

He growled and kisses me ferociously. I pulled down his boxers and watch him do the rest.

Thanks to the candle light I was able to catch sight of his buddy bouncing against my thigh. My eyes were glued to the hard, green dick and I blushed heavily. Garfield stroked my cheek and chuckled causing me to look up with fake embarrassment. "I've never seen such a size."

"I hope it's enough for you"

"It's enough and 3/4 too much for me." I said.

Garfield growled at the thought and groaned as I gave him a hand job. He soon snapped back to reality and removed my hand away from his cock. I licked the precum off my hand and smirked as Garfield shriveled in pleasure.

"We don't have time for foreplay today RaeRae." He said softly.

He bent over, positioning himself between my legs and deeply chuckled at the way I frowned. He pressed his nose against mine and pecked my lips.

"Garfield, please be gentle, " I whispered, trying so hard not to sound whiny. Garfield nodded with a serious face and gently pushed himself into me. I gasped at the feeling as he rejoiced, "Oh fuck!" He moaned as he kissed me.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight...and wet!" He said pulling himself out a little then thrusting until he felt my barrier. He looked at me for permission; I was scared but bit my lip and nodded with my eyes closed. He pulled back and thrust, breaking my barrier: I let out a high-pitch scream which Garfield muffled with a kiss and shushes. I let out a groan at the pain as he began to thrust, moaning at the tightness around him, he wanted to go faster in me but I was groaning at the new pain, gripping onto the bed sheets, little tears running down my red cheeks.

He gently scraped his tongue and teeth against my pulse-point on my neck-mixing my screams with new moans.

After a while, my moans were clear and I noticed as Garfield got faster in me.

"Oh Gar...oh... Faster...hmm...Deeper please." Garfield did exactly as I asked, hitting my G-spot with every thrust, working up a whole lot of sweat. I was shocked and pleased at the way Garfield moved- it was his first time but he was doing it as if he had years of experience. The way he knew how to make me scream and moan was intriguing and the fact he was playing with my neck the way he was, wasn't really helping.

After a while I could feel my walls tighten around him and grew fearful as I was about to climax when I didn't want it to end.

"Garfield... Oh Azar... I think I'm going to..."

"It's okay... Rae, I'm going to cum too... just arch your neck... and give me your submission." He said between pants. I arched my neck as Garfield bit down onto the hickey he had made a while ago and clawed at my hip causing me to scream his name as we both came.

I felt his hot seeds rush up into me and felt like I was on top of the world. Garfield kissed my jawline before falling by my side.

He took a blanket from besides the bed and covered us both. I looked up at the stars, resting my head on his chest. I giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"I've dreamt so many times of different ways you'd take my virginity and this is beyond what I expected."

"You liked it?" He asked

"I loved it" I corrected.

He groped my bare chest and spoke, "Correct answer."

"Are you sure I'm your first?" I asked dreamily.

"Are you my mate?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Then that's your answer. I'm glad you know where the name Beastboy came from now."

I blushed and kissed him, "You certainly was impressive."

He chuckled and kissed my head.

I was officially his mate now, he had claimed me in a primal manner of which only a half demon and beast could rejoice in. However it was perfect, the whole experience was amazing. I began to drift away, visiting the city of dreams again. I wrapped his arms around me and smiled in his warmth. Garfield caressed the mark on my neck, proud that he had just **mated and marked** his love. I could still feel the blood coming out my hip and without asking Garfield happily took care of it by licking his marks. When he finished, he moved himself back to his previous position and hummed me to sleep.

But before I could even think of chocolate coated clouds, I had a question: "How did you get this bed up here and where did you get it from?"

**-?,, ~**  
**Damn...I thought I was romantic, I mean a bottle of ketchup for your one year anniversary. Romantic right...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Shut up I know.**  
**-!?,?,**

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked whilst he grinned like mad.

"Come on Rae live a little"

"You mean get eaten by a shark or drown because you hit an iceberg?"

"Raven this isn't that movie you like, titanium, this is real life, non-fiction."

I groaned and rolled over on my bed so that I wasn't facing him anymore.

"I don't want to" I refused.

"Rae!"

"You can't force me" I said slightly annoyed.

"You forced me to take a shower with you!" He defended.

"I told you not to join me but you snuck in as a fly and forced me to let you stay."

"That's not how I remember it"

"That's how it went down though."

I said.

"W-well we both enjoyed it so we'll both enjoy this" He argued.

I sat myself up and turned to look at him, "Garfield it's early spring I don't think it's hot enough to go on a boat ride naked."

"Well its romantic"

"Not if we're naked and you're planning to use it as an excuse to bang me." I argued.

He grinned and kissed me on my lips, "I don't need a boat to seduce you"

I blushed and let him continue kissing me, drawing away from my lips to my jawline and down my neck.

I gasped, he began to teeth on sensitive skin on my shoulder and begged him to do more damage. The pain was a huge turn on to my demon side. His hand was about to slip into my shorts when a knock on the door.

Garfield sighed and I pushed him to the floor where he stayed there frowning, "you're lucky I'm patient."

"Who is it?" I asked softly.

"I have pink hair" A femine voice said. A curl in my lip appeared and I stood up to open the door.

Jinx stood there, her eyes filled with amusement and her lips curled with excitement.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting" She said with fake interest.

"No we were just talking about politics" Garfield said from inside the room, "you know me and politics"

"Like a rat dating a snake" I said with a grin.

"I would be a sexy snake" Garfield said dreamily.

"We're losing him, aren't we?" Jinx asked slightly amused.

"As soon as there was a knock" I said, "So how come you're here in Jump?"

"Well Wally and me are making a quick stop here before we visit Brazil. So I thought I'd say hi to my favourite couple" she put her finger on her lips and laughed, "Don't tell Star and Wing but they're a little weird."

A quick streak of red and yellow passed by us and Kid flash appeared at Jinx's side.

"Yeah they're a little weird" He said sarcastically looking at the green kitten scratching his back against my leg. I rolled my eyes and counted to three before kicking him off.

"Raven of Azarath hits helpless pussy" Kid joked at the play on words.

"Grow up!" Jinx said nudging his chest, "be more like Chan-"

"Ha ha! he said pussy and hits, ha ha" A voice came from inside my room.

I looked at him before deciding I had enough and walked away in unison with Jinx to find the furthest city from them.

**-!?.**  
**Short...I know...sowwy**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeah its Thursday! I've got one last day of work experience and then I'm back at school.**

**That's what i would have said if I uploaded the right chapter, I'm so sorry for any confusion but work had me a little drowsy and unaware but it's over and I'm back. This story is not over, it's not over at all but I am going to upload a new story too but again I'm sorry for any confusion. **

**-,,?-!-!**

"Rae hurry up! I know you trying to make yourself look more beautiful than usual but it's just not possible!"

I smirked at his sweet impatient comments and realised I had done the right thing making him wait. Why? because I looked better than good.

"Rae! I hope you don't go all out! Even though Wally is my friend, I don't want him to think of having a thre-" He was soon drooling and aweing at the sight when I opened the door.

I was dressed in a tight bodice skater dress that went from pitch black at my sweetheart neckline to soft purple at the hem. There was a back center straight sheer train that fell only centimeters away from the floor and was ruffled to the extreme above my ass. It was a nice lilac and really brought originality to my outfit. I wore no jewelry around my neck so that my cleavage was nicely seen, not for the purpose of men but Garfield and gemmed earing that dangled from my ears.

My hair was left natural so my waves were loose but I had a few of my hair in a little bun on the top. I thought it was quite pretty and decided for future references my hair would stay natural. I had a little make up like usual but emphasised on my eyes, giving them a little smoky look.

**Thank you annoying make up tutorial.**

I thanked mentally before checking out my blue pumps with rimstoned heels that matched my clutch.

I lifted Garfield's chin gently so that his mouth was shut and smiled before biting my bottom lip as I enjoyed the view too.

He wore an Italian dark purple suit that in the wrong lighting could easily be mistaken as silk black. The suit was fitting and showed off his nice lean figure as well as his nice ass. He had sorted out his hair again and the look really emphasised his sharp jawline. His sides were shaved off again and his overgrowned beehive was slightly raked backwards, giving his front a little volume in the curve. He wore a black tie that was lilac tipped and black Italian platform shoes.

"When did you go to Italy?" I teased.

He flared his suit jacket and smirked, "I know a guy"

**_"That guy is doing a great job"_******Lust said hypnotised.

I bit my bottom lip again and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. Garfield's eyes caught my lip and leaned in kissing me. He mumbled something against my lips and continued kissing me. "Let me replace that for you" He said against my lips, referring to my the pressure on my bottom lip.

He bite down on it and dragged it before letting it go and kissing the redness away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my body against his but he pushed away.

"No wait, we need to met Jinx and Wally"

"They can wait...thirty to forty minutes" I said, unbuttoning his jacket.

"No no Rae that would be rude we know better and we both know that they'd be waiting here longer for us." He said before grabbing my hand and exiting the room.

I was a little worried about Garfield, he wasn't one to not take sex up for the offer especially before a double date where he enjoyed showing up late and making the other pair mad that we were very late of reservations time.

However I assumed it was because he didn't want to face Jinx's wrath if we were late. They were only here for a day and a half so wanted to make it worth their time.

When we got to the garage it was without a red or pink head. Garfield looked at his watch and slapped the front of his head.

"Where are they? We need to leave in 10 minutes"

"A little anxious, aren't we?"

"Very, I just hope they turn up, this restaurant is unlike the others we've turned up late too. Jinx and Kid now that because they got kicked out for trying to take their seats when they were 15 minutes late" He explained.

I kissed his cheek and held his hand.

"Calm down Gar," I said. He sighed before nodding,

"You're right, it will be fine."

"Trust me" I said leaning in and taking another kiss from him that turned into a little makeout session.

"Urgh! It didn't work, they're starting it now" A masculine voice said from behind. We broke away from each other and turned at a formally dressed Jinx and Wally who looked like they had just had a little fun.

"We were just showing each other how much we liked each other in the supply room but I guess you guys are more public, aye?"

We both blushed heavily and Garfield looked at the time in shock.

"We should have left four minutes ago!" He said rushing to the T-car that he had begged Cyborg to borrow.

He opened the back seat door for me and Jinx and got in the driver seat with Flash in shotgun. The whole ride was either Wally or Garfield cracking a joke or me and Jinx threatening to hurt them. However I could sense stress and anxiety from Garfield who was driving rather fast, still in the speed limit bot not usual.

When we finally got there, Garfield impatiently opened my door, Wally doing the same for Jinx before escorting me quickly to the restaurant door.

"Gar slow down,"

"Rae we're a minute late" He said as if we were ten months late. I rolled my eyes and he sighed when we finally got to the reception.

"Hello sir Logan"

"Hey Cameron" He said as he was very familiar to the restaurant as ihe had taken me to the restaurant to thank me for helping forget Terra.

"Miss Raven" He nodded his head in my direction.

"Cameron" I said with a small smile on my face.

"I reserved a table of 4 for tonight under my name."

"Yes Mr Logan," He said looking through his book in order to find the reservation.

Yet when he got to today's date, he couldn't find Gar's name.

"Oh dear sir, you're not here."

"What?" Garfield said looking a little pale.

"Are you sure it was today?" Cameron asked. Garfield nodded his head like mad and chanted yes. Cameron flipped pages ahead in his book and sighed in realisation.

"Sir you've booked the date for next Friday" He explained.

"What? no no no! Cameron please tell me this is a joke please!" He pleaded hysterically.

"I'm sorry Mr Logan. There has obviously been a confusion iin the staff and I would offer you a table but all are occupied until" He looked in his book, "10pm"

Garfield's whole face dropped to the floor in devastation and politely refused his offer before raking his hair wildly as if he was going to have an anxiety attack. I placed my hand on his back in comfort and looked at Cameron who looked guilty for some reason.

"I'm sorry Cameron but that's a little too long but thanks for trying." I said, putting on a reassuring smile. "We'll just go to a little restaurant nearby"

He nodded and apologised, Garfield shook it off as Cameron was not to blame and let me walk him out. I leaned him against a wall nearby and stroked his cheek.

"Garfield what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing Rae, its just that this restaurant is where we first really connected. I-i wanted for us to just relive everything." He said.

I blushed at his sweetness and kissed him softly.

"We've shared good memories at a lot of places. Hey, where are Jinx and Kid?" I wondered, remembering that this was a double date.

Garfield shrugged and looked around walking near the car until he heard a loud moan behind a tree.

"I found them" He said.

"Shit have we been here throughout the whole date?" Wally asked inbetween pants.

"The date had barely began, now if you'd like to put your clothes on, spray yourselves and get in the car, we'll explain."

I got in the car with Garfield, this time in shotgun and waited for the two horny teens.

"Now I see why Night and Star don't double date with us anymore" Garfield concluded.

"Yeah but we were never that bad, they're...bad" That being the only word I could think of.

Garfield chuckled and held my hand, I curledmy lips into a small smile and turned on the radio.

I blushed when he took it off and put in a disc and on played payphone which made me smile.

"Memories?"

"The night I wanted to save our friendship, I'm sorry" I said regretting the way I treated him in the past.

"I'm not" He said playing with a loose strand of hair on my head. "If not, I'd still be trying to work on our friendship."

I bit my bottom lip as Garfield was one of the sweetest boys I knew and even after the way I acted he loved me with all his heart. He had forgiven mistakes but I couldn't forgive myself, not yet.

As if he read my mind he spoke, raking my hair, "Rae please stop thinking about that, it was the past you weren't an open person I understood that. I forgave you so please let it go or it will stop us being closer."

He pecked my lips and offered to help with the pressure on my bottom lip by biting it roughly. I moaned and pulled him closer until the door swung open and we were back to our red faced nonchanlent selves.

"Sorry for all that, we weren't quite satisfied with the first time." Jinx said blushing.

Me and Garfield both pulled little stank faces before he drove us to a cafe where the party -my favourite photo was based on- was held.

They did serve nice food and after Arella's pies, their pies were to die for. The room was crowded but they managed to give us a room with a table away from the public eye for suitable reasons.

We had ordered nice British Sunday dinners which was weird because it was Saturday and we were in America but then again the cafe was British influenced. However Garfield order a jacket potato, fried tofu and boiled broccoli because the Sunday roast was a no-no in the vegetarian book.

The atmosphere was relaxed and Garfield seemed less anxious then before. It was nice being four even though I loved being with Starfire or Garfield, it was agreeable in having a girl im which shared a lot of common interest with me.

We laughed, pouted, threatened and revealed before waiting to order dessert.

"I'm glad that this cafe worked as a back up plan and I think there's no better day than to take a bite into our pass with a pie, right?"

I nodded and shared a kiss with him, this night hadn't started off well but was getting better.

"Ew, I've seen you guys kiss before but never for something so _feelinglishy_" Wally said in disgust.

"_Feelinglishly_? Wally seriously" Jinx said.

"Yeah, it was what fit the situation best."

"Really dude? why not mushy?"

"Or gooey?"

"Or sappy?"

"Okay I get it, there are different words for made up words but you all understood so it's okay." He said before crossing his arms and pouting. Jinx awed in fake affection and rubbed his back.

A waitress then approached us and asked what we wanted for dessert.

"The biggest meringue pie this place has to offer" Garfield said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sir but a customer took the last pie of the night to go" She said, not really sorry. Garfield looked like he was going to break down and began shaking his head in denial.

"No this can't be happening"

"Well it is but you can order something else"

"I'd like a n-"

"No we don't want anything else!" Garfield interrupted Jinx rudely.

"If you wasn't hot I'd have kicked you out but there are two hot people."

I growled as she winked at our dates, "I'm happy you can count to two" Jinx said harshly.

"But they're with us and your ass wasn't fly enough to begin with"

Jinx and me high-fived but the next thing we knew was that we were outside of the cafe and without dessert.

"Guys we've had fun but I think it's time we called it a night." Jinx said holding Flash's hand.

"Yeah see you too soon and good luck Garfield" Wally said before kissing my cheek and hugging Garfield. I didn't take his side comment very nicely but brushed it off as it was just me and Gar now.

He held my hand and inhaled heavily, "There's one more thing Rae, one more thing." He said stressed.

I shook my head and refused, "Garfield tonight was tiring on its own, please could we just go home?" I said moving towards the car. His hand strangled my wrist causing me togasp as he pulled me back in. Determination was in his eyes and it scared me slightly. He ordered that we'd go do the last thing and I nodded obediently.

We took a walk down the road and to the park where he had been beaten by an old lady. We walked to the main entrance but came to a halt as the gates were locked and a danger sign was held up.

"_Risk of contamination"_I read. I turned back to Garfield who was fuming, he began to kick the fence and curse the nuclear play for dumping their waste in a public area. His ranting was constant and starting to give me a headache. It was only supposed to be date and he was acting like he lost his brother.

"Garfield! Shut up!" I said reaching the end of my tolerance.

He growled at me and continued to shout.

"You don't understand Rae! This day was supposed to be perfect! It was supposed to help us reflect on our past, to remind you why and how we fell in love but it's all ruined! It's all fucking wrong!"

"Why the hell does it have to be perfect Gar? Nothing is supposed to be perfect, it's just a date!"

"No Rae it isn't! At the end, I was supposed to get down on my knee," He got down on his knee and took out a small box from his pocket, "And ask you to marry me Rae whilst we watch the comet passby but now its all worthless Raven! Today didn't go right!"

He sulked closing the box and looking away from me.

"Y-yes Garfield" I said simply in awe, a tear running down my check.

He looked up at me in confusion, I pointed up behind him and he saw the comet pass by.

"I'll marry you Garfield."

He smiled and opened his box in a hurry and put the ring on my finger before kissing me.

"I guess I was wrong Rae." He said kissing me, "This is perfect."

**,!4246-,,**

**boo boo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enough of all the confusion. The story is not over but on my birthday : July 7th, I'm releasing a new story and it a AU. For those who follow me thank you and look out. For those who don't you still have time to repent from your errors.**  
**:-D**  
**-,,**

**_3 years later_**

"Are you okay Rae?" He asked pecking my lips whilst he straddled my lap.

"I'm fine Gar" I sighed.

"Are you sure Rae? you haven't been you're usual self lately."

I didn't respond because I knew he was right. I wasn't acting in my standard manner recently: my communication was limited with him, I grew sleepless, no longer had appetite and felt queasy. Yet the fact he was worrying made me feel worse,

"Please, please Rae, tell me what's wrong?"

"Garfield I don't know, I really want to tell you but I don't know myself" I said my bottom lip trembling.

"I believe you Rae, tomorrow we'll visit a doctor, okay?"

I nodded and he stroked my cheek forcing himself to replace his frown with a smile. I sighed as my headache came back and he got me a glass of water from the table. He watched me drink it and took out a tablet from his pocket. I used it and after a while I felt okay.

He pressed his nose against mine and pecked my lips again. I closed my eyes and thought about what was wrong with me:  
**Pregnancy? No I would have been throwing up. Disease? No my demon side would never allow it.**

"Raven" He called a little worried.

"Gar, I'm just thinking."

"Oh" He said simply.

"I wanted to do more than think Rae" He said nervously, I opened an eye and looked at his rosy cheeks.

"Gar I don't feel like it today" I sighed. He nodded and apologised. I raked his hair blinded to show that I understood his want and he pecked my lips again.

I felt his hands move around my waist and in seconds I was on his lap, straddling him. I placed my head deep in his croak and whimpered softly over the fact I was ill.

He took something out his pocket and music began to play. He placed the device on the arm rest of the couch and held me tighter.

_You push me _  
_I don't have the strength to_  
_Resist or control you _  
_Take me down, take me down_

_You hurt me _  
_But do I deserve this? _  
_You make me so nervous _  
_Calm me down, calm me down_

_Wake you up _  
_In the middle of the night to say I will never walk away again _  
_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

I stroked the back of his hairless neck and synchronized my breathing to the vibrations of Garfield's hums. It was moments like this when I knew that I had definitively made the right choice in being with him.

It had been a few months since we had moved out of the Titans tower due to desire of expanding our family in a safer condition far from trouble. We had argued and fallen out with each other but at the end of the day, we were always in each other's arms.

He would lay soft kisses up my shoulder before we slept, wake me up with a massage when I complained about an ache, hum away the nightmares, make me dinner when I was absolutely exhausted. All the little things he did showed his devotion to me and I made sure I never gave him less. However I hadn't been showing him love lately and the last thing I wanted to do was to seem ungrateful for him.

**What could I do to make it up for him like a good wife?**

We had just had dinner so cooking him his favourite meal was out of the question.

**A massage, no, he laughs too much.**

I continued to think but couldn't think anymore, Garfield wouldn't mind a lot of things being done for him but there had to be that one thing.

**A child. **I concluded.

We had always talked about having kids, it was the reason we were here. Garfield had had a lot of control not to get me pregnant as soon as we got married because I wasn't sure if I was even ready to have a child at the age of 19. Yet now I was 22 and I was ready to have his kids.

I smirked against his neck as a plan came to my mind. The new song ended and I slowly lifted my head and nibbled on his ear. He moaned and tightened the grip on my ass.

"Gar do you still want to have kids?" I whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes suppressing a primal urge and nodded calmly, "Of course"

"Good" I said simply. He panted lightly before calming down again completely.

Fortunately for me, a song which I was familiar with (Garfield let me borrow a recent Maroon 5 album) came on and Garfield moved to change it.

"No leave it on Gar" I said seductively rubbing my nose against his neck. He nodded and left it on.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals _  
_Maybe you think that you can hide _  
_I can smell your scent from miles _  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals _  
_Baby, I'm _  
_So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop we're enemies _  
_But we get along when I'm inside you _  
_You're like a drug that's killing me _  
_I cut you out entirely _  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you _  
_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

I slowly began to grind on his lap in time of the rhythm and whispered sweet nothings against his neck. I rubbed his chest slowly and hummed along to the lyrics.

_I can still hear you making that sound _  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground _  
_You can pretend that it was me But no_

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight _  
_Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals _  
_Maybe you think that you can hide _  
_I can smell your scent from miles _  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm _  
_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie _  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny _  
_The beast inside-side-side-side _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah _  
_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie _  
_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

He slowly began to pant, his breath breath hit me like a hot ball of fire. I felt him get harder beneath me and gasped, slowly moving myself up against his chest.

He grabbed my hips and placed me back on his lap. He moved my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Do you want to have kids Rae?" He asked me.

"Yes Gar I do." I said tightening my hand around his neck.

Garfield's thumb began to stroke my cheek as he pulled me out of his neck and against his lips.

I kissed back and let him turn what was a relaxing moment into a heated primal session.

He broke away from my lips and smirked.

"I think I'll book a doctor's appointment in a few weeks instead."

**,?,-!-!**

**Cute...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Piss take...**

**Oh yeah it's me birthday. Thank you for all the messages, Mwah me love y'all.**

**"Comment!"**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Titans.**

**_Raven-26 Garfield-25_**  
**-,!?**

**_4 years later_**

I blushed as Garfield leaned in a kissed me.

"Ew!" A little purple haired girl exclaimed, covering her eyes and her brother's.

I smirked and watched how Garfield straightened himself up and pulled a mock expression of anger before wagging his finger.

"Young lady, this is my house! I am allowed to kiss whoever I want" The little fair skinned girl giggled and attached herself to her father's leg and squealed.

"You aren't allowed to kiss mother" The small infant spoke. I chuckled and watched as the little chubby boy waddled to his father's other leg and tighten his grip. Garfield chuckled and picked the little blond boy up.

He gave the pale green boy a kiss on a cheek and stuck his tongue out at the little girl still firmly attached to his leg.

"Well Mother asked for it and so did little Mark." He referred to the 15 months boy in his arms.

"Well I want one Daddy" She moaned left out.

"Identify yourself." He ordered.

"My name is Coraline but mother calls me Corrie."

Garfield turned his head over at me and asked me on the subject of Coraline, "Can you confirm you know her?"

"I've seen her around" I teased causing Corrie to pout, "But she is a nice little girl so I'll allow it."

She flashed her toothless smile and extended her arms to be picked up. Garfield did just as instructed and kissed the little girl on her nose. She squealed and giggled, "No kiss the baby" she ordered.

"I already kissed Mark" He joked.

"No the baby in mother's tummy. The one that's getting mummy bigger each day"

I let out a laugh at her description and rubbed my stomach. "That's because there is more than one in mother's belly. There are two."

Garfield and Coraline both gasped as I had kept it a secret. Garfield approached with the kids, sitting besides me and kissed me again. He rubbed his nose against mine causing me to chuckle a little.

"One fertilised egg wasn't good enough?" He joked whispering.

"Apparently not."

I pulled away from him and held his hand.

"Do you want to kiss your new siblings goodnight Corrie?" I asked as I watched her eyes widen in awe that there were now two babies.

"Yes mother, can Mark do it too?"

I nodded and advised she'd do it first, showing him how to do it.

Garfield pulled up my loose floral print top and kissed my naked stomach twice.

Coraline then followed straight after, even whispering sweet nothing to the womb. She then helped Mark, using signs and gestures.

"So Corrie are we going to go to bed now" Not really a question but a hintful suggestion.

"B-but what about Mark?" She asked her bottom quivering as she found a way to refuse.

"Mark is younger than you so it takes much more than a story and telling him to go to bed for him to sleep." I explained.

"Okay Mother but could you and Daddy and Mark tuck me in?" She asked messing with her little green lion. I nodded and began to chuckle, "Why?"

"Because the new babies need to see what happens at bedtime." She explained.

Garfield and I only chuckled, and he helped me up from my comfy spot on the couch.

I waddled alongside Garfield, holding Coraline's hand and carrying Mark with one arm.

Memories of events with the children floated around my head as we walked up the huge flight of stairs.

**Why not a two stories house, maybe?** I complained mentally as stairs were a little more challenging than actually standing up five month into pregnancy.

When we finally got to her jungle decorate room and tucked her in. Garfield pulled a book from the shelf.

"_Trevor the tractor can._" I read. He shook his head and smiled, "Actually this says _Music to his ear_"

"Yes mommy there is a A" Corrie pointed from her position-having learnt about the A in alphabet in pre-school.

I smiled and excused myself for the mistake. I cradled Mark in my arms as he grew a little less joyful.

"Okay, everyone's ready now. Well this story is set a few years ago, a beautiful girl had had her heart broken by an evil wizard but a green boy came to her rescue,..."

I blushed, **I'm quite familiar with this story.**

**-,-?6~?**  
**I'm quite familiar with that story too. I so familiar, I'm pretty sure I own copyrights for the plot.**

**"Steve, forget my birthday cake call my lawyer!"**


	35. Chapter 35

**You don't know about my turtle.**

**Last chapter! Last chapter! Then this story is over but keep commenting and check out my new story for me to update! Ya.**

**Disclaimer:...Own no Teen Titans, never even met them personally.**  
**-!? ,,**

"Mother, when did you start falling in love with Daddy?" My eight year old daughter asked.

"Yeah, how? when? why? what did daddy do?" Her siblings began.

I blushed and smiled at their sudden intriguement.

"Why such the question?" I asked curiously.

"Well you always tells us how you two got together or how daddy fell for you but never how you fell for daddy"

I sighed and gathered all five of them around. "You really want to know?" I teased.

They all nodded and giggled so I hushed them with my finger over my lips. They were soon quiet but their smiles told me everything. Strangely they all had that one fang smile that I loved Garfield for.

"Do you really want to know?" I teased again.

They all nodded rapidly and pouted for me to stop the teasing. I sighed and stood up, telling them to follow me. Arene ran to the front of her siblings and held my hand, even at 4 years old she wasn't sure about walking up the stairs on her own.

I took them all the way to the second floor before climbing onto the roof which was flat and had an amazing view of the little city that was Jump in the distance.

"Wow!" The twins said at the same time before giggling.

"I'm guessing that Ora and Luke like the view." I said smiling at the 5 year old drooling pale grey twins.

"Is this where you and Daddy used to hang?" my 7 year old Mark asked. I shook my head but smiled as I sat down near the edge. They copied, sitting along the barrier near me and stared into the distance.

I extended my arm and pointed. "That's the city in which me and your father fell in love in."

They made noises of awe and adoration. I then pointed out to the coast showing them the T building on the little island.

"That's where it all happened though." I said dreamily.

"Explain" Coraline demanded holding Arene.

"Well I think this will help you" Only took a spell and a huge photograph was in my hand. I smiled as they grew excited; after their dad's transformation, they loved seeing their mom use magic.

"So this is how I fell for your dad" I started.

**9:55pm**

"You did an excellent job putting them to sleep babe" He said kissing me as he rolled me on top of him.

"It's been a long day" I answered simply.

"True that Raebear" He said, I picked myself up with an arm and looked down at him. I bit my bottom lip and smiled,

"Almost ten years and that nickname still isn't getting old."

He chuckled before pulling a serious face, "Almost ten years and you biting your lip still drives me crazy"

"Oh yeah" I said getting closer to his face.

He groaned and kissed me "Yeah Rae"

I smiled and kissed him again before slowly dry humping him. He flipped me over and kissed my neck up and down as I let out soft moans. I turned my head to the nightstand and smiled at the picture that started it all.

**_Flashback_**  
**Garfield-16 Raven-16**

He wiped away my last tear and hugged me. I didn't freeze up but let him cuddle away the last sign of pain.

This was just one of the many sessions I had with him. Garfield had been my shoulder to cry on when Malchoir broke me. He didn't tell the others about things that happened never showed any signs of mockery towards my need. He just showed me he cared and he cared a lot about me and that made me warmer just thinking about it.

I didn't want him to stop hugging me but he eventually did I grew cold as he left my body. I stared into his orbs and he stared back into mine, "Why do you still look broken Rae?"

"I don't know Beastboy I just do." I said looking down in shame. I wanted to get over Malchoir bury I couldn't. He had played me like a ball and I was stupid enough to let him.

I shook my head as I couldn't believe I let my guards down for such a boy.

"Raven!" He called me out of my cry and held me by my arms, shaking me out of my self-hatred party. "Rae, I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"I think that you are so close to forgetting about Malchoir, you just need to realise that you can have as much fun with anyone other than him"

I blushed a little, "What are you suggesting?"

A grin appeared on his face, "Me and you, party at this cafe. I know a guy" He shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows as if through out the experience of being in the tower he still knew nothing about me.

"What makes you think I will go?"

He sighed "Rae, if I want to help you, and first step is"

"trust" I finished the sentence off. He nodded and stroked my cheek.

I put my head down and kept it there as I felt my blood rush to my face. He chuckled and lifted my face up by my chin.

"I like it when you blush Rae" He said smoothly. I noticed how close his lips were and that he smelled amazing. My heart was beating heavily and quickly which wasn't usual at all.

He smirked and drew away from me. I was slightly embarrassed that I acted the way I did and pulled my usual deadpanned face. He got off my bed and headed to the door, "Two hours Rae"

"But what if we get noticed?"

"Incognito, I got it covered."

**TT**

We arrived at the venue and my heart beat grew louder as Garfield held my hand, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not animal"

He snorted and shook his head as he dragged me in. I wore big square glasses and a small lacy dress that had Beastboy's tongue rolling. He wore shades and jeans with a black and white check shirt.

When we got in soft music was audible. People were dancing, others talking but there was for once a calm environment at the party.

"We got to dance Rae"

"I don't dance Gar" Shocked I could hear myself speak.

"Then sway with me, just join me on the floor" He begged,"Trust me, it will be fun"

I sighed and after refusing a few more times I gave in.

"Just one dance"

He dragged me onto the floor and began to dance to _Rack city_. I nodded my head to the music and watched in amusement Beastboy dance. He grabbed my hands and swayed them out of rhythm. I couldn't help but chuckle at the facial expression he made as he spun me around. I began to sway my hips a little and he began to cheer. I covered my mouth as I let more chuckles out and he removed it.

"Let me see that beautiful laugh as well as hear it." He said in my ear. A warm feeling penetrated my whole body when he said that.

I nodded and he continued dancing and making me laugh. After a while we sat and began talking and watching others on the dance floor. He waved at a waitress and whispered something in her ear.

Later on, the small waitress came over but with a huge pie that she put down. She gave us a complementary whip cream can even though the pie was clothed in it.

"I lobe their pies when I was getting over Terra, I'd come here."

"You think it'll help."

"Yeah, confident. I also think this pie could be our little thing of comfort"

I let a curl appear on my lips and nodded. "You know I think that is sweet but I don't like p-"

He took his fork and scooped a scoop of it before shoving it into my mouth. I was about to strangle him when I swallowed it, "Mmmh,"

"I know right so do we have a deal?"

I nodded and took a forkful of the goodness. Swallowing it with absolute joy.

**TT**

The night had gone by really well and we were now just talking until we saw a flash of light. Beastboy pointed at the other side of the room where they were taking or getting pictures taken.

"We got to get a pic Rae"

"Why?"

"Because Rae I want to remember this day, the day where I got to call you Rae and you didn't kill me. The day where we dan-"

"Okay I get it, you want to remember the time I actually showed emotion."

"I think this is only the start." He said seriously.

We began walking over there and when we got there, we stood in line. When it was finally our turn, the photographer told us the prices, "...and $7 for couples."

"We're a couple" Garfield said, "so we'll take the last deal."

I wished that he could have saw my facial expression under the glasses but he smiled as he dragged me towards the shooting area.

"I'm sorry Rae but I promise that I'm kissable. I haven't had onions in a while."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter against him. Garfield just stood there eyeing me which made me stop as I grew uncomfortable.

"Pick her up bridal style and well take the picture in 20 seconds."

As commanded, Garfield lifted me and held me, my arms around his neck. I bit my lip in shame,

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" He questioned confused.

"I laughed like an idiot in front of everyone and embarrassed you"

"No you didn't. Hearing you laugh was music to my ears Rae." He gently brushed his nose against mine and told me to smile.

The camera flashed and the picture was taken but the way I felt and the lock between our eyes told a different story.

**_End of flashback_**

He had managed to take my shirt off but noticed I was distracted and looked at the nightstand.

"Memories are powerful enough to distract you front sex!"

I began to laugh and he kissed me, "Music to my ears"

**/!.-&amp;? ,,**  
**I smile because I sexy and thank you for reading this book.**


End file.
